This Could Be The End Of Everything
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: (Somewhere only we know) Loki is broken and lost. he is found by Peter Parker and is taken in to show him how wonderful it is to have a family. with his heart slowly opening up enter the Avengers. Thor finds Loki and is forced to chose between having his brother while destroying his mind or letting him live with Peter in a happy and normal life.
1. prologue

**A/N: so this is only the prologue. I was going to give you more of the torture he went through but I couldn't stomach it and the research made me hate humanity so, I did a more poetic approach while letting you see a glimpse. I felt that it would also show you how detached Loki is if kept away from names but I'm sure you can follow. Oh and this is going to go away from the plot of Thor the Dark World. Loki did die (sorta) but was found by the chitari and brought back to life so he could suffer punishment for failing them. Sooo yea. Please review! Flames make me laugh at you so go ahead and send them my way if you feel so inclined.**

"Scream you worthless cur!" An echo of a scream reaches every corner of the dungeon.

"Pl-please stop." A whimper escapes his mouth. His pride has long sense been destroyed. Why was he left alone? He wakes up healing only to find that they start with the mind and end with the body, to start all over again after they bring his body back to life. He laughs at the plea.

"All alone now aren't you? Where is your father, your brother, your _mother?_" He whimpers again crying freely. The torturer shushes him in mock comfort. "I will all be ok. You will never be alone here." A promise that he prays will never be answered. He then feels nails being placed over his body. He isn't left waiting long, they are pounded into his body until they are covered by his blood. He lets out another howl of pain and hands grab his mouth keeping it open. Then, boiling water is forced into his mouth and down his throat scolding his throat making his future screams hurt more than ever before. He cries again but he can't make any more tears.

Hours pass and he can no longer scream but gasp.

Days pass and he can no longer feel for he is too tired and has grown accustomed to the pain.

Months pass and he has forgotten light, what warmth felt like. But, a dim glow through a crack graces his pale eyes. He no longer feels his restraints and thirsts for the light. Magic has been pooling into his core to not be touched and he remembers a desperate spell from what feels is eons ago. He whispers the words no longer remembering what his voices sounds like but clawing his way mentally and physically toward it. When he reaches it the spell is cast and strength returns to him. A mad dash out of the pit filled with desperation takes hold. With the spell he cast, he takes out those who stand in his way until he gets to the edge of the darkness. Hearing the monstrous fiends behind him he throws himself head long through the clouds and lets the universe take him where it may. When he lands in a small explosion of power he whispers one last spell. He feels, before he passes out, his mind and body being contorted and twisted until he is separated. From what, he isn't sure any more, but a calm has settled over his mind and he sleeps in a blissful silence.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: so here is chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoy it. And fair warning, there will be no pairings in this fic just some hinting and fanservice. It can easily be seen as platonic if wanted or as something more if wanted. Feels should be coming soon, this was mainly getting Loki comfortable with Peter before I could continue the plot. Enjoy! And please review.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line. **

Peter Parker was just finishing up a patrol around the city. The night was calm and he was ready to call it a day. On his way back he hears a ruckus in an alley not too far from where he was. He decides to check it out since he didn't do much tonight anyway. He swings into the alley and sees a rather beaten looking shadow leaning against the dumpster.

"Hey are you ok?" the figure looks his way and starts running deeper into the alley. "Hey wait a minute!" Peter calls out through his mask. He runs after him crawling on walls and propelling himself forward to catch up. He lands in front of the shadow. The figure falls back with a shout. "Hey don't be afraid ok. I just want to help is all." Peter then sees the guy in the light of a street lamp. He looks to be a teenager with scraggly chin length black hair and piercing green eyes. He was shaking with his hands in a defensive stance. Peter decides it would be best to not have a mask on at the moment. He slips it off and gives the guy a smile. "See, just a guy under here. My name is Peter. Why are you out here all alone?" The guy lowers his beaten hands and Peter gets more and more worried. After a few more seconds he starts to speak.

"I don't know. I just hurt all over." His voice sounds abused and very weak.

"Where do you live?" he shakes his head.

"I don't know." He whispers in terror. Peter tries to calm him by gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinches a bit but doesn't pull away.

"Do you know your name?" the guy looks down for a moment.

"Loki, I- I think my name is Loki." Peter smiles encouragingly.

"Well that's a start." He rubs the back of his head a bit lost. He can't just take him home can he? He looks at Loki seeing just how beaten he is. The kid needed a hospital but in his state he couldn't ever hope to pay for that. He sighs. "Come home with me." Loki looks at Peter confused. "You need someone to help you out so I will take you in until we figure something out." Loki nods relaxing at the thought of being somewhere safe. Peter smiles big and puts his mask back on. "Ok, hold on to me, I'll get us to my house quickly." Loki gets up and awkwardly embraces Peter.

"So, what are you going to do?" Peter holds him tightly and shoots a web at a tower.

"We are going to fly." Within seconds they zoom around over the city with Loki yelling in exhilaration. The lights flashed by in beautiful colors and the cool air felt great on his pale skin. Eventually they got to Peter's house with a bit of a rocky landing. Peter turns to Loki. "I'll figure out something to tell Aunt May but we are friends now ok." Loki nods a bit dazed from the ride. He follows Peter to the quaint house after he put on some clothes over his suit. Peter opens the door quietly and ushers Loki inside telling him to stay quite. They tip toe toward the stairs. Peter looks into the kitchen and sees Aunt May sitting in a chair with her head down sleeping on the kitchen table. "Go upstairs, my door is the second on the left." Loki looks over his shoulder and back at him. He nods and heads up without a word. Peter, satisfied, walks in and wakes his Aunt gently. "Aunt May, I'm home." She sits up slowly. when she blinks the daze from her eys and registers that Peter is here she takes his hands in hers. Aunt May looks him up and down and sighs, relieved that he is fine.

"You should head to bed, it's a school night." She smiles a bit sadly at him. He smile back trying to cheer her up.

"No problem, good night Aunt May." He gives her a hug and walks up stairs. When he enters his room he sees Loki standing off to the side with his eyes looking at every possible entrance. "Hey, relax, you are safe now." Loki looks at him and takes in a breath and lets it out slowly.

"I am sorry for being such a burden." He croaks. Peter waves it off as he leaves the bathroom with a first aid kit.

"Don't worry about it. Go ahead and sit on the bed." Loki walks over and sits carefully. Peter kneels in front of him and takes out a cotton ball and some disinfectant. He then takes Loki's hand. "This may sting a little." He starts wiping down Loki's scratched up hands. He notices some nails have been pulled out and lots of scratches and puncture wounds. Peter is starting to wonder more and more who this kid is. Loki squirms a bit at the stinging sensation but soon it cools and starts to numb the wounds. Peter then bandages his hand and moves on to the next one with a new cotton ball. Peter is searching through his mind of what to say or ask but is rather lost on what to say with a beaten amnesia kid. He decides to ask really simple questions as he finishes that hand with another bandage.

"So do you know your last name?" Loki looks to think for a bit. Peter gets another piece of cotton and starts working on his face. There are a few bruises and cuts but thankfully nothing looks to be needing stitches. They can all heal with time.

"No, I don't remember." Loki says depressed now. Peter puts a few band aids here and there and one over his nose. He flicks Loki's forehead playfully.

"Hey, don't worry, your fine now, you're not alone and we'll figure this out together." Loki rubs his forehead and feels himself start to smile. It feels as if he hasn't smiled in a while so it felt good, warm. Peter looks at Loki's body and starts to wonder what could be under his ragged clothing. He decides to make it less awkward by giving him some new clothes. "Hey, I'll give you some pj's for bed." He goes over to his dresser and pulls out a big shirt, boxer briefs and lose sweat pants. "Change out of those, but could I also get a look at your body to make sure all your injuries are taken care of." Loki stands slowly clearly uncomfortable but does as he is asked. Peter chews on his lip being shy about his full body nursing. Loki changes into the boxer briefs and sits back down. Peter sees all the injuries and decides maybe a hospital could have been a good plan. However, with how jumpy Loki is, it probably wouldn't have helped his mental state. Peter goes over and starts treating his wounds. It wasn't too bad until he sees he will need to get between Loki's legs. Turning a bit red he looks at Loki from on the floor. "Could you lift your leg up for me?" Loki looks at him, surprised. He almost said no but decided since he hasn't done anything but help him he might as well. He lifts his leg up carefully and lets Peter bandage him.

"What do I do tomorrow?" Loki asks. Peter thinks for a bit and realizes he'll be at school most of the day.

"Do you remember school?"

"It's where you go and learn." Peter sighs thankful. So he only seems to not know the important stuff, he muses.

"Yes, would you like to come with me?" Loki nods.

"I'd be stuck here if I said no right?" Peter, done playing nurse, goes to put up the first aid kit and get changed into his sleeping clothes.

"Correct, alright it's time for bed then." Loki looks around asking a question without words. Peter catches on quickly. "Right, um, give me a second." He goes to get one of his web shooters. Pulling one out, he shoots webbing from the ceiling into an arch creating a hammock. He then puts up his web shooter, locking the door as he came back to the hammock. "I'll sleep here you can have the bed." Loki, now in his Pajamas shrugs and climbs in. they both squirm a bit till they get comfy in their separate beds. Silence spreads and Peter closes his eyes for sleep.

"Thank you, for saving me Peter." Loki whispers in the dark.

"No problem, sweet dreams Loki." With that they both fell asleep in a comfortable silence thinking of what tomorrow would bring after such a strange night.


	3. Chapter 2

"Peter? You awake? You're going to be late if you don't get up." Peter flips, unceremoniously, out of his web hammock landing with a bang. Loki bolts up out of bed looking around, freaked. Peter starts dismantling his hammock as Aunt May goes to open the door only to find that it is locked. "Peter, I really wish you would stop locking this door." Peter rolls up the webbing.

"Yes Aunt May but I am very naked right now. I'd rather you not see that." He hears an aggravated groan.

"Well don't blame me when you get ASD." Peter grabs two sets of clothes and throws a pair of black skinny jeans and a plaid green top at Loki.

"Get dressed quickly. I'll distract my Aunt while you sneak out. I'll grab you breakfast too." Loki gets dressed wordlessly, still a bit drowsy but no longer tense. "Sorry I have to keep you a secret but I still don't know what to tell Aunt May." Before Peter opens the door Loki comes up and leans against it.

"It would be best not to put it off and its fine. It was rather sudden and late." Loki smirks at Peter. "Being a dirty little secret sounds like fun anyways." Peter gaps as Loki steps out sneaking around corners. Peter shakes his head and takes off ready to distract. He slides down the railing and grabs Aunt May in a firm hug. She squeals and swats at him when he lets go. He then goes behind her and turns her away from the stair case. Loki tip toes down.

"Good morning Aunt May, you look really pretty today, did you do something different with your hair?" Aunt May gaps for a few seconds but then tries to put on a stern face, failing miserably though.

"Peter Parker, what do you want?" Peter grabs his breakfast that Aunt May made for him, two toaster strudels, and grabs another two from the fridge.

"Nothing Aunt May, have I told you how much I loved you recently? I feel that you just aren't appreciated."

"Peter, i swear, you have just as bad mood swings as women do. Why do you act so strange?" She goes to exit the door, which Loki just sneaked passed, with a laundry basket. Peter jumps after her and grabs the basket.

"Strange, me, never? I just feel really good today." She puts her hands on her hips.

"Really, then why do you have bags under your eyes? How late did you stay up last night?" Peter looks away, remembering how long it took to fix Loki up. He hears the door shut in the hall. "What was that?" Aunt May goes to check, but Peter steps in her way.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything." The toaster strudel pops up out of the toaster. He goes to grab it giving Aunt May the laundry basket. "Well, I better get going, don't want to be late for school!" He grabs his backpack and grabs a spare out of the hallway closet for Loki. "Love you Aunt May." She hollers a love you too as Peter shuts the door behind him. Peter goes down the sidewalk a bit and finds Loki at the bus stop. He hands him breakfast.

"Well, that was interesting." Loki says around his bite of food. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now.

"Yea, it's harder to sneak Gwen out though because she can be such a klutz." He snickers at his joke.

"Who is Gwen?" Peter opens his mouth then shuts it. Well, that was harder to explain. The girl he loves and yet shouldn't be around. His best friend and longtime crush. the smartest girl in the world with a heart of gold.

"A good friend." Loki senses a story behind those words but says nothing. He finishes his breakfast when the bus comes up. They get on and Peter looks for an open seat. There are two in the back so they sit there together. "By the way, you need to keep last night a secret." Loki turns with a raised brow.

"Which part?"

"Well I guess all of it since it will be hard to explain any of it without the involvement of the police, but the main thing is the powers and outfit." Loki looks forward.

"You can tell me more about it later, but I wasn't planning on saying anything to begin with. So what is our story anyway?" Peter thinks for a bit and come up with nothing. "We could be cousins. I just moved to town and am going to live with you for a while." Peter looks at him. 'That was perfect' he thought. However they were going to need Aunt May to verify this.

"How do we get Aunt May to go along with it?" Loki thinks for a bit.

"Well, sometimes telling people the right truth is better than any lie you could give." Loki looks back with a mischievous smile. Peter nods learning quickly that Loki may be a handful at times. Peter, though, doesn't seem to mind the thought. When they arrive at school, Peter takes Loki to the office to get him situated in the school. It took some time, all of first period, but they managed to convince them and let him them have the same classes. While walking to second period Peter discusses more on what they need to do.

"I'll have to hack into the school we chose as your original school and make a fake record for you. It shouldn't be too hard just time consuming." Loki nods appreciatively.

"So basically you're a genius. Why do you even bother here?" Peter laughs liking the ego boost.

"I still don't know everything so I do learn new things occasionally." They enter second period, chemistry. Loki seems to enjoy it. Today they had just finished up the section on glowing and Mrs. Holeman had brought in an angler-fish. Sadly, though, before they could start, Loki was called up. Loki didn't get up at first but realized he got stared at more if he didn't go.

"Loki, would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" When he got up there he stood proud and tall. The teens stared at his injuries mostly.

"Hello, my name is Loki." Mrs. Holeman asks him to give his last name as well. He has noticed he had a silver tongue but couldn't seem to come up with- He mentally kicks himself. "Silvertongue." He heard some intrigued muttering and he felt proud of the last name.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Silvertongue?" Almost every hand lifts into the air and he knows what they are going to ask. He decides to use humanity's sentiment against them as a beefy football player is called on.

"Who beat the shit out of you?" Peter clears his throat to object to the question but Loki speaks.

"I wasn't beaten. My parents and I got in a car accident. They died but I survived. Since I had only Peter, my cousin, who was the closest relative I now live with him." A sad silence falls over and Peter is impressed. Loki goes to sit down knowing he won't be stopped after that. Peter leans over when the teacher gets back up to teach.

"Wow, you have them all in the palm of your hands after that." Loki smirks. The teacher passed out glasses filled with different liquids.

"Alright class, who can tell me why our angler-fish glows?" three hands pop up. "Mrs. Stacy?"

"It glows because of Bio-luminescence. It is a form of chemiluminescence where light energy is released by a chemical reaction." Loki sees Peter in a daze as Mrs. Stacy says this. He makes an educated guess that she must be Gwen. Peter couldn't fool him this morning. After a few minutes of thought before the bus arrived, Loki decided that Peter was hopelessly smitten with the female and that circumstances have drove them apart. He snickers to himself at his pathetic display.

"Alright, so before I give you all the worksheet I will allow you all to make your own glow sticks. Poor the chemicals I gave you together and then once you have a glow, put them in the vile I gave you as well." Loki looks to Peter seeing that the two have locked eyes. He rolls his and elbows Peter in the side.

"What did I miss?"

"The teacher just told us to drink the fluid." He tells him sarcastically. Loki then does what the teacher told them and made the glow sticks. He liked the affect it gave. Loki has noticed that he has a bit of a love for light sources. He isn't exactly sure why but he doesn't care. The light was pretty. Peter follows Loki's example and goes to grab a worksheet on the front desk. Loki was exempt from it since he missed the unit so he just settled on staring at his vile with his head down. The bell rang and they headed to the next class. Peter however was stopped by Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, how are you?"

"Good, you know, same old stuff." They smile like idiots and Loki clears his throat.

"Oh, this is Loki, he is my cousin." Gwen and Loki shake hands.

"I've heard, and I'm sorry for your loss." Loki shrugs giving puppy dog eyes.

"Its fine, I have Peter to look after me now and vice versa." Gwen nods approvingly.

"It's no secret that Peter needs a bit of help every now and again." They both laugh at that and Peter rubs the back of his head embarrassed. Gwen waves goodbye then, saying class is about to start. Peter and Loki jog to their class and pretty much were bored till their last class of the day. Gym. Peter has been dreading it since there was an obstacle course and Flash's group makes it near impossible for him without his spidey abilities. After he and Loki change into gym clothes, Loki given a spear, they all line up at the end of the gym. The teacher, Mr. Putler, shows them what to do and everyone, except Loki, groans.

"It looks rather ridiculous. Why do they make us do such things?"

"They like to torture us in high school." He flinches when he said that remembering last night. He looks to Loki, seeing his expression has grown dark. "Sorry I-"

"The mind makes you forget if what happened to you is something you can't cope with. In Psychology today, they said that it could still come back in flashes or dreams." Loki looks at Peter with worry. "What if I remember? Will my mind just be destroyed on the spot or-" Peter puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. For now focus on who you are presently. You can be whoever you want. No one knows who you are. Who knows, maybe this is a second chance for the Loki of the past." Loki brightens at that. He can be whoever he wants. It sounds promising, poetic, a promise of adventure. It may sound cheesy but it puts a smile on his face none the less.

"Peter, Loki, you are up." Peter and Loki go to the start line and he notices that Brad and Cooper are doing it with them. They are one of the most violent of Flash's group and Peter whispers a word of warning to Loki.

"That shouldn't be a problem for two geniuses right?" they found out throughout the day that Loki was a quick learner and that may have gone straight to his head.

"Start!" They all take off running and Brad is the one to start the fun. Peter goes to jump up on the six foot stools to jump from one to the other but is tripped mid jump and falls. Loki Jumps up right after Brad followed by Cooper then an aggravated Peter. As they jump from stool to stool that are lain in a zigzag pattern Loki jumps on a stool with Brad pushing him off. Mr. Putler blows his whistle. "To the beginning Brad." Cooper growls as Brad mutters curses under his breath.

"You'll pay for that Twilight." Loki just keeps going, the insult going over his head. Peter and Cooper jump off the last stool as Loki goes to the balancing beam. It's about chest high so it takes him a bit to get on but when he does he breezes over the beam. Peter managed to sprint pass Cooper and they get on as Loki gets to the end. He then has to jump and grab hold of the rope to swing to the next beam. Peter was behind him when Cooper pushes him off. From the force, he flies forward making Loki have to jump off or fall. Loki grabs Peter's hand before he falls and swings him to the next beam. As Loki swings back he sees Cooper ready to rip him apart. He flings his lower half behind him and up, grabbing the rope above his head with his legs, just narrowly out of his grasp. As he swings back Peter grabs the rope under him, stopping it so he can jump off. They balance across the beam together then they grab hold of rods that are shoulder length apart. They grab the bars and pull themselves across with their arms. When they land on the other side they hear thundering feet. They look to see the two brutes galloping to the best of their abilities after them. The last obstacle is a wall just over their heads and they have to jump over it.

"Get a running start and we can jump it. Curl your body into an arch sideways to get over it." Loki watches Peter do it first. He lands on his back but rolls over mid landing and runs to the finish line. Loki runs after him and does as he says. He feels his side scrape the top but he manages to land on the other side just like Peter. He gets up and finishes with Peter. The class claps for them as they bend over dying from lack of air. The two behind them finish just as tired, but more angry than anything. The rest of the class goes through the course and the bell rings much to everyone's delight. Loki was exhausted to say the least. As the two teens boarded the bus Loki settles into the seat and closes his eyes drifting off. Loki dreams of golden light and smells the scent of rain.

"Loki, we are at our stop." Loki groans awake. He sees the bus stop from this morning and gets up with Peter. His back pack is heavy now because he now has books. Peter walks up and opens the door calling out for Aunt May. She comes out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"Hey Peter, how was your day?" She stops and smiles at Loki. "Is this a new friend?" Peter nods putting his stuff down followed by Loki. He then walks into the living room with the other two following.

"Aunt May, I have a lot to tell you." Peter tells Aunt May about last night leaving out Spiderman details. Loki watches her facial expressions intently as they go from confused to sadness to serious. Peter ends it by asking Aunt May to help the school believe they are cousins. Aunt May looks at the both of them with critical eyes then sighs.

"What am I going to do, toss him out?" she looks at Loki with a tender smile. "Welcome home, we will do everything we can to help you." She gets up and heads back to the kitchen. "Peter, get the guest room ready and super will be chicken with mashed potatoes." Loki feels a stinging in his eyes and a tightness in his chest. As they walk up to the guest room he feels tears going down his cheeks. He touches them gently confused. Peter turns after he puts junk in the closet.

"Loki, are you ok?" Loki rubs his eyes and nods.

"Yea, it just feels nice here. I guess I haven't had kindness in a long time if it affects me like this." A few stray tears come here and there making the band aids from last night peel off. Peter slowly embraces Loki in a firm hug. Loki, after some debating, returns it.

**A/N: ok so this one was a bit hard for me because I got interrupted a lot and I usually skip school scenes and go straight to plot but I am trying to make Loki and Peter really close so I hope it works. Give me criticism please if you see things that can be made better and I will do it. I think the next chapter will be avengers but im not sure yet. I have to have a brotherhood between the two firmly in place and Loki no longer injured or jumpy. Please review and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: by the way, I forgot to tell you I take requests. If you have something you want Loki or Peter or really anyone go ahead and tell me. I also am working on my writing style, I feel it is kinda choppy jumping from Peter and Loki so much so sorry if that annoys you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot so please don't sue me.**

Loki and Peter hang out in Peter's room for the day. Peter, busy getting fake files in place for Loki and Loki reading the school books to get caught up with everyone else. Peter occasionally caught Loki looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His spider senses told him to be careful around him whenever he did this. Eventually night fell and Peter, now done with his illegal activities, gets up and stretches.

"Can I leave you here alone for a bit?" Loki looks up from the book he was reading, pre-calculus, and raises a questioning brow.

"You think I'm going to do something?" Peter gives him the you-don't-fool-me look. Loki sighs and sits up. "Ok, I won't do anything bad while you're gone." Loki has warmed up to Peter enough that he no longer feels threatened in any way near him, however, a part of him feels a nagging paranoia to be careful around everyone else, as if someone is out to get him. He pushes it to the back of his mind though, since he doesn't know why. Peter changes into his Spiderman suit.

"See you later man, if Aunt May comes up, try to put her at ease for me." Loki waves good bye from the bed and watches Peter jump out the window. Once he was gone he goes to the computer and starts researching. He starts with Spiderman. He wasn't too hard to learn about, though it was funny reading how some hate him and others worship him. After about two hours of researching Peter, he tries to figure out what to research for himself. However he couldn't think of where to start. He decides to stop before he gets angry at himself and turns on the TV. Immediately, he sees a news channel covering Spiderman. Apparently, Peter is trying to stop a hostage situation. Loki is engrossed in this due to Peter almost getting shot several times within the first few seconds of turning on the TV. He gets frustrated rather quickly as well because Peter doesn't seem to know what he is doing except fighting the guys and flinging them around with webs. It works to a point but knows Peter can put people in more danger instead of helping them if something doesn't go his way. Loki goes back to Peter's desk and rummages through papers. He finds drawings and notes about Spiderman costumes, weapons, and ways of getting around the city. Loki scratches his head in thought. Throwing second thoughts out the window he rolls up his sleeves and starts planning. Within two more hours of research he came up with plans on how to help Peter. All that was left was convincing him to let him come along and to get himself fit for the job. Loki looks at the clock to see it is eleven at night. He decides to go check on Aunt May since she didn't come up at all since dinner. When he gets down he sees her with her face in her hands. He stands in the door to the living room. After some time of thought he goes in and grabs a blanket. He gently drapes it over her shoulders. She looks up quickly with hope that dims slightly when she sees him but her smile is still kind.

"Hello Loki, what are you doing up so late? You have school tomorrow." Loki sits on the coffee table in front of her and looks at her critically.

"Why do you let him go out if it hurts you so much?" her smile slowly fades into a sober expression. She then smiles but without any sort of joy.

"I know he has to do it. I don't know what he does at night but he is stronger now because of it. Ever since his uncle died he has been doing this and he lives a healthy life despite of it." She rubs her hands nervously. Loki reaches out but stops midway, a part of him telling him not to love so easily. Aunt May notices and wraps thin fingers around his strong hands. "You worry for him too." Loki nods despite himself.

"If it wasn't for him, I'd be lost and scared still. I needed to be saved and I'm glad it was someone as kind as him." Aunt May pulls him into a hug. Loki is stiff at first but then relaxes. A part of him says run. To fight and scream but he didn't. He slowly wraps his arms around her in return. He wants to keep this moment so he drinks in every detail. She smelled of baked goods. It was warm in the room and she was soft in her knitted sweater. She lets go and they sit there in silence.

"Would you like some apple cider?" Loki asks what that is. "You don't know? Come on then, let's get you fixed up." They get up and go to the kitchen. Aunt May sits him down at the table as she gets a packet out of the cabinet and a pot of water going on the stove. "Have you remembered anything today?" Loki thinks about this for a bit.

"What does it mean when you feel an ache inside you but you don't even know why?" Aunt May sits the mugs down. She leans against the counter in thought.

"You must have had someone you cared for deeply." She turns back around and starts fixing the drink. Loki fiddles with his hair in contemplation. When he gets his mug he sips it gingerly. He then moans in appreciation.

"It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." Loki then has a thought.

"If I had someone I cared for deeply, they must have not cared for me since they lost me and aren't looking for me."

"I'm sure they are. It's only been a day." He shakes his head.

"They let me get beaten, would someone who loved me let me get hurt?" He feels a fire in his stomach. It felt familiar even without his memories. Aunt May grabs his fisted hand from across the table.

"Don't resent people when you don't even know their side yet. The world is in enough pain without another person harboring anger." He relaxes.

"I guess you are right. Maybe I will be found, but even if I don't… I really like it here." Her smile touches her eyes.

"Loki, you are loved, if not by your real family, then by us." The door in the hall opens quietly. Aunt May doesn't look immediately. Loki knows why, she doesn't want him to doubt. When footsteps go to the edge of the stairs she calls out. "Peter, is that you?" a moment of silence.

"Sorry I'm late Aunt May, I'm really tired though, can I go to bed?" footsteps go up the stairs, not waiting for a response. Loki gets up with his cider.

"I will go check on him for you." Aunt May rubs her face with a nod. Loki heads up expecting the worse. When he gets to the door it is locked. He knocks. "Peter, let me in." after a few seconds the door unlocks with a click. When he gets in, he sees an injured Peter laying under covers with his chest bare. He has bruises and a few scrapes but the two bullet wounds are what Loki really cared about. He immediately goes for the first aid kit. When he gets back Peter is sitting up.

"Thanks, I got it from here." He reaches out for the kit but Loki swats his hand.

"Lay back down you incompetent oaf." Peter raises both eyebrows in shock. He does as he is told though. Loki takes out disinfectant, tweezers, and gauze. "You should start sneaking out better and giving better lies to your Aunt." Peter sighs.

"She will know no matter what I say." Loki takes a belt laying on the floor and puts it in Peter's mouth. He then starts digging as gently as possible to get the bullets out of his wounds. Peter groans and bites down hard to keep quiet. Loki grabs the metal and pulls it out. Peter moans from the relief. Loki then bandages the arm and moves on to the one on his side. He sees that it went all the way through and just wraps his abdomen tightly after putting some disinfectant in it.

"Then at least try harder to not get injured. You aren't the only one who gets hurt you know." Peter smiles goofily.

"I'm flattered that you care so much." Loki rolls his eyes.

"Your Aunt is just a bit too sad for my taste. Brings down the mood." Loki then treats the minor cuts quickly bandaging them. When he finishes he puts up the first aid and grabs his pajamas from last night.

"Thank you Loki." Peter whispers before he leaves. Loki turns his head slightly.

"No problem. Sweet dreams Peter." He goes to his room closing the door with a soft click. When he gets inside he gets anxious. It is really dark. He immediately fishes for the lamp and turns it on with shaky hands. He sits on the bed calming his breathing. Peter had an outdoor light that shined in his room. on Loki's side of the house, a tree blocks the light. He decides to leave the light on and puts on his pajamas. He then climbs into bed with a yawn. He falls asleep easily. At first, all he sees is fog but soon that fog turns into clouds and the clouds gave light followed by booming sound. It made Loki cringe in his sleep but then he sees red. It's a figure in the distance. Loki reaches out towards him and opens his mouth to speak but is drowned out by the thunder. The figure starts to turn but his face is blurred by lightning. When Loki regains his sight he sees red eyes and a blue face. A cruel face that makes Loki hyperventilate. He tries to scream but nothing comes out. He thrashes until he feels a falling sensation and feels himself hit something hard. He opens his eyes to find that he fell out of bed and is in a cocoon of blankets. He untangles himself and gets up. He grabs a pair of sneakers and leaves the house. He just walks. All he knows is that he needs to move before the walls suffocated him. He walked for a long time not thinking, not seeing, until he got to a bus station. He looked up then seeing a big billboard on the wall. It had a man with a beard and mustache and a glowing circle on his chest. Tony Stark was written in big letters. Loki looked at it for a bit out of boredom and then realized, he had no idea where he was. He had no way to contact Peter either. He curses. He sits on the bus stop and just sits. He had no idea what to do now. He mentally yells at himself for being so stupid about a nightmare. He growls.

"You ok Loki?" He looks up to see none other than Gwen.

"What are you doing out so late?" Loki asked. She giggles.

"I could ask you the same thing. I had to pick up a friend at work. She lost her wallet so needed some way of getting on a bus." Loki hums showing he gets it. She looks at him expectantly.

"I took a walk and got lost." She looks at him intrigued.

"Why so late?" He gets up and stretches.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She hums out an ok and loops her arm through his starting off in a direction. "What are you doing?" She keeps walking with the same fast pace.

"Getting you back home obviously. I swear, boys just have no sense of direction." She teases. Loki smirks.

"Sorry but I have a bit of a head injury so my memory is not so good." She looks at him with worried big eyes, almost alien in their beauty.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot for a moment that was very rude of me." Loki waves her off deciding her honesty wouldn't be fun to pick at. They walk in silence for a bit and Loki feels embarrassed by how far he had walked. He sees a building with a clock and sees its five twenty five.

"Do you have a way to get in contact with Peter?" Gwen pulls her cell phone out of her purse.

"I have him on speed dial." Loki looks at it intrigued. "Do you not have a cell phone?" Loki shakes his head with knitted brows. Gwen smirks with a secret. "So did you want to call him?" he shakes his head.

"Leave him a message. It's almost time to get up for school and by the time we get there I will just have to leave again." She nods.

"Alright, let's go get breakfast and then head to school." Loki is then dragged across the street then to the left, back to where they came. He just lets himself get swept away in the whirlwind that is Gwen. She was honest, warm. All Loki seems to look for is light and warmth and yet he still feels cold sometimes. He looks around himself and sees lights on buildings that glow in different colors and remembers how they looked when he was above them. Gwen stops in front of a building that says café on the windows in golden fancy letters. "Do you like coffee?" Loki shrugs not knowing what the drink is. Gwen takes him inside and orders two caramel macchiato coffees for them and two breakfast sandwiches with two big chocolate chip muffins. They sit down next to the window in a booth. Loki smells the air and likes the bitter sweet smell. His stomach growls and he starts to eat what Gwen bought him. Half way through the sandwich he speaks to Gwen who is sipping on her coffee.

"Thank you for the food, and sorry I couldn't pay myself." She waves him off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, a friend of Peter's is a friend of mine." Loki snorts at the simple statement. Two friends in two days and he doesn't even know who he is himself. He looks out the window taking a sip of the coffee. It was great, sweet with a small bite to it. He watches as people start to slowly wake up and the lights go out as the sun comes up.

**A/N: ok so I shortened it to make two chapters since this would have been 15 pages otherwise. Please enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: two chapters in one day! Enjoy and I hope you like it. Sorry if it is boring but I must have lots of relationship development and I'm trying to give feels! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

They had finished their breakfast and decided it is time to head out as the coffee shop starts to get more patrons. They walk in a comfortable silence till they see the school. They got there when the early bird students started to come around. They go to sit on a bench close to where Peter's bus would park.

"So, are you and Peter together?" Gwen's shoulders slump a bit.

"I don't know, it's complicated." Loki huffs in annoyance.

"Why do you guys make it complicated? You two are hopelessly in love to the point I want to gag sometimes and I've only been around for two days." Gwen hides her face that is clearly turning red and Loki can't help but smile at her. "You guys should just go for it." Gwen flips her hair when she puts her hands down showing a bitter sweet grin.

"I would love to but I'm not the one keeping the distance." Loki sighs wanting to push Peter into her right now. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Peter's bus pulls into school. Loki and Gwen get up to greet him as he walks off the bus. Gwen waves awkwardly and Peter smiles even more awkwardly. Loki rolls his eyes.

"Hey Loki, why did you disappear with Gwen this morning?" Loki shrugs.

"Just felt like walking and I bumped into her." Gwen giggles.

"More like I saved him because he was lost and had no way of contacting you." Peter groans.

"Right, you don't have a cell phone." The two love birds look at each other than away quickly. Loki face palms. He grabs Peter's hand and pulls him into Gwen. They almost fall on each other but Peter catches her. Loki walks away to get away from the sickly sweet scene unfolding. He walks into school and sees a group of people in a rather questionable corner by the stairway to his right. He decides to check it out of curiosity. He sees a rather nerdy kid and asks why everyone is standing here.

"This is basically the school 'black market'. Anything we want to sell, may it be drugs or new wheels you get it here." Loki raises his eyebrows intrigued and starts listening to the group of teens. There are pirated movies, burned CDs, concert tickets, fake licenses, and a motorcycle. Loki goes to the guy selling the motorcycle. From what he hears, it can drive just about anywhere, has great speed, and is one of the best in the line.

"How much?" Loki asks. The guy looks him up and down and swipes his scraggly blonde hair out of his eyes.

"This isn't meant for beginners, I only sell to people I know can ride." Loki smirks and lowers his head a bit.

"Well I am sure I can learn quickly. I can promise you, the bike won't be used in a better way then what I have planned."

"Two hundred. I made it cheaper because I'm getting a new one and my dad won't give it to me till this one is gone."

"Alright, however, money can only give you so much and from what I see, you don't need it since your parents have you set."

"What couldn't money buy?" Loki shrugs.

"What do you want?"

"Steven Spittel has a sister that is a model. She has graduated already but it's clear that she would make a good fuck. Get me her and I will give you the bike." Loki is disappointed at the boring task but is also not sure what to do.

"Where does she live?"

"2250 Lexington Avenue New York, NY 10035." Loki takes out a piece of paper from his book bag Peter brought him and writes it down. The bell rings signaling for them to get to class. "I like you, you have balls." He walks away with the crowd. Loki stalks off to class not liking the work he has to do. All during school Loki was thinking through plans on how to get a girl to screw a stranger. When gym ends, a boring class of running and stretching today, he asks Peter about a phone.

"I'll get you one tomorrow when Gwen gets to school. Gwen said that OSCORP is giving employees new IPhones today and decided to give it to you." They decide to go to the library since Peter needs a book for an English project and Loki goes to the computers to research his target. He finds that she is blonde with waves down to her back. She has hazel eyes and big pink lips. Her fair skin and generous assets helped her beauty too. Loki starts to get annoyed at such simple minded needs as one night stands when you could have this for much longer if you just put in a little effort. He exits Facebook, which he quickly got accustomed to and looks up how to get to her house from Peter's house. It was only a ten minute bus ride. Peter calls to Loki quietly and he starts to pack up. He jogs outside to meet Peter.

"So what were you doing?" Peter says nonchalantly. Loki shrugs.

"Research." Peter doesn't pry since Loki tells him what's on his mind most of the time anyways. They board the city bus and go back to Peter's house. When they enter Peter's room, a cop radio pipes up and Peter goes straight to his closet. "Do you really think they need you for everything?" Working on putting on his shirt part of the costume after he put on his pants he answers.

"Sayed that they had a weapon that shoots out beams. So yes I think they need some help." He puts on his mask and Loki sighs. "I'm glad you care."

"Then let me help!" Loki yells. Aunt May is at her waitressing job so he isn't worried about prying ears. Peter freezes half way out of the window. Loki knows that posture from how many times he held it when alone. Fear, Peter was afraid.

"No, I am meant to protect the people I love not put them in danger." He jumps out the window leaving Loki to his own devices. He growls.

"I'm not weak." He goes to his back pack in the corner and takes out the address along with the directions. He goes to the bus stop it tells him to go to and he waits about five minutes before it shows. He boards it, giving the necessary change and sits in the back alone. Looking out the window he starts thinking. His thoughts go by quickly, almost to the point he can't tell what he is thinking about. He thinks of his place in the Parker household, about his role as a friend. He wonders what it's like to have a family and if he could call the Parker family his family one day. He shakes his head and realizes he is at his stop. He gets off and looks at the directions. He goes left down a street leading into a neighborhood. Five houses down he sees the house he wants. He goes up the walkway and past a working mini fountain. He knocks on the knocker and waits. The girl he saw on Facebook answers the door.

"Hello, who are you?" She asks with a cautious smile. Loki bows his head slightly.

"Good day miss, I was wondering if your brother was home." She shakes her head.

"He should be back soon though, football practice is about over." Loki nods appreciatively.

"That is fine, a friend of mine just wished to ask a question but could not make it here himself. His motorcycle had to go to the shop after he broke the kickstand from landing a trick wrong." Her interest peaks at Loki's explanation.

"Is your friend ok?" Loki nods.

"Yes, he does this a lot so no need to be concerned. It is sad though, he wanted someone to go with him to the motorcycle show tomorrow night but his girlfriend broke up with him rather viciously." Her eyes show concern but a bit of a sparkle of want in her eyes.

"Is he cute?" Loki shrugs.

"From a guy's point of view I guess he could be seen as handsome." She smiles.

"Could you give him my number? I have always wanted to go to a motorcycle show." Loki doubts it but she did describe herself as adventurous and open. Loki also snooped on the blonde boy's Facebook page after looking him up on the school website. He needed someone to go with but never had a girl friend at the time. He also put his phone number on in case someone wanted to have a 'fun night'. Loki gives the number to her and takes hers as well. He says a polite good bye and walks away back to the bus stop. He sees an older lady and walks up to her in a humble manner.

"Excuse me? Could I use your phone? My phone died and my mother wanted me to call her when I head home." The woman says sure and hands her phone over. Loki pretends to dial a number and pretends to talk to his mother. He then acts as if she is upset and walks a few steps away pretending to be worried. The woman looks at him but doesn't follow. He then dials Kevin's number, the blonde, by pretending his mother wasn't answering for a bit and he was checking to see she didn't hang up. When done, he waits five rings before he answers.

"Hello?"

"Kevin, this is the kid from this morning who said he would get you a one night stand."

"Yo, what's your name anyway?"

"Loki, she will be calling you to go to the motorcycle show tomorrow. She seems interested in you and willing to have sex if you do things right."

"Shit man, you actually got me a date with her? Alright, if I do have sex with her, I will bring the bike to school the next day."

"No take it to this address." He give the address. "I don't want others to know."

"Whatever man. What got her interested?"

"I made you sound cool by telling her you do dangerous stunts on motorcycles regularly and that your heart is broken from a vicious break up."

"Oh, you are playing with her heart strings. Alright then, wish me luck." Loki says have fun and hangs up. He walks back to the lady and gives her phone back.

"Thank you, my mother was a mess of worry." She says no problem and the bus comes from around the corner. The ride was just like the last and Loki heads to Peter's room again to retrieve the papers he studied the night before. The next step was an outfit. Spandex wasn't his thing so he sketches something more suave. He gets the basic idea down and buy the time he finishes his weapon list he hears Aunt May. He goes down stairs to greet her.

"Hey Loki, you have a nice day?"

"Yes Aunt May, um I was wondering about my clothing situation." She turns quickly.

"Oh right, you are only wearing Peter's clothes right? Well here," she reaches in her purse. "There is a Goodwill down the road." She gives him one hundred dollars.

"It all I can spare to give you a wardrobe so budget ok." Loki takes it graciously.

"Yes Aunt May, thank you very much." He puts the money in his pocket and heads out to the Goodwill. It was easy to find since it had a big sign. Loki walks in and is taken aback by the amount of clothes piled in. he sets to work getting one of the baskets near the door. He goes straight to the black and green racks. He shifts through for a while grabbing many things from black skinny jeans to fancy green and gold button ups all are under ten dollars. He found a few things from the design he worked on earlier. He isn't trying to make a statement like Peter. He just needs something alien and a mask. To his surprise, he sees just the mask. It was black and covered the top of his face with horn like shapes coming out to the top of the mask. He grabs it and sees it is fifteen. He shrugs deciding to put back the three pairs of black skinny jeans. He doesn't want to use all the money after all. He decides that since the basket is over flowing he has enough and goes to check out. The line was small and the cashier gave him strange looks.

"You like green black and gold don't you." Loki shrugs and takes his stuff. Night has fallen and he takes his time walking back in the brusque night air. He then hears a rumbling in the distance. He turns and looks at the distant clouds. It fascinates him for some reason, a simple thunderstorm. He turns back and makes his way the rest of the way to Peter's house.

"Welcome home Loki, how did your shopping go?" Loki stops in the kitchen doorway.

"Home?" Aunt May looks at him from the table. She tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, home, is that not what you want?" Loki sucks in a breath. All he can do is nod. She is filled with so much kindness. He has a friend in Gwen, a girl filled with life, and a friend in Peter, someone he trusts without a doubt already. How he was so lucky as to find people to take him in when he has nothing, not even memory, he will never know. Dinner passed with pleasant conversation and Loki went upstairs. He goes to Peter's room and waits. He never comes back later then twelve so he stays up. Though Loki got bored and decided to have some fun. He grabs a water bottle and fills it with water from the sink in Peter's room and takes a pin off the board. He stabs the slides all over the bottle as carefully as possible, spraying himself occasionally and sits it on Peter's desk. That's when Peter finally comes in with five minutes to spare. Peter gives a small, tired smile to Loki and starts striping his way to his bed. Loki exits, his job done, goes to his room. He had bought some Christmas lights at Goodwill too and he feels no shame. He grabs them out of the bag he dropped off in his room earlier and hangs them on the head bored. When he lights them he sighs with relief. Some of them don't work but that's ok. He just needed some light anyway. He curls up in bed and falls asleep to the sound of the thunder in the distance.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: now enter avengers! It has been three nights I believe of Loki being with Peter and it will be a night or two before the Avengers get directly involved so! Without further ado it is time for Thor to find Loki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderfulness that is marvel but I do own this plot line!**

Tony had just finished a meeting with a new company he bought when Fury walks in unannounced. He doesn't even bother to turn around and keeps working on his new project and drinking his alcohol.

"Good day Stark, I am calling the Avengers together." He turns at this.

"What do you want your secret boy band to do now? Oh and lets not forget the female who beats us all on occasion." Fury puts down the machine he was looking at.

"Their has been a disturbance three nights ago. S.H.I.E.L.D has been looking into it and are wanting to have you all on standby due to the fact it came from outer space." Stark throws his hands in the air.

"Why on earth does everything out there keep invading us? Is it another alien?" Fury shrugs in his usual cryptic manner.

"We have yet to find the thing. It has done well hiding so we were wondering if you could make a machine for us to track its energy trail." Tony thinks for a bit and pours himself a little more booze.

"Fine, Bruce and I can make something in about a day or two." Fury nods and turns.

"I trust you can fill them in and give them lodging." Tony literally gaps at him. He seriously was just given babysitting duty. He face-palms. Fury now gone, he turns back to his drink, finishes it and starts cleaning up. He hears a ding from the elevator. Surprisingly, it was Bruce first.

"Hey Brucie, how you been?" Bruce puts down his doctor bag and back pack.

"Fine, Fury said there was a problem." Tony gets the alcohol back out. Bruce looks a bit haggard so he pours him a soft mixture.

"I don't want to repeat myself so lets wait for that till everyone is here." Bruce takes the glass carefully and sips experimentally. "Jarvis, are all the rooms I had furnished ready for the group?"

"Yes sir, it was finished last month." Tony nods. The elevator dings again and the two assassins come out with no luggage.

"Expecting to leave soon?" The two look at him. Clint answers.

"We had to get out of an undercover op for this. We don't have our stuff presently." Natasha goes over to the bar and pours herself a drink.

"Hello Bruce. How is life treating you?" She asks. Bruce smiles shyly.

"Fine, I haven't gone green at least." She hums in understanding. Clint goes over with her and the elevator dings yet again. Steve comes in with a bag of luggage.

"Tony, why did Fury say to expect to stay here awhile?" Everyone turns with looks on their faces. Guess they didn't get the memo.

"Well, we just seem to be missing one but I guess they don't have cell service in Asgard so-" Clouds start to gather outside and a figure is seen in the distance. "Well, I guess he is coming in loud. Jarvis, when he lands, open the window." Thor lands spectacularly and enters in jeans and a red plaid t shirt. "Those are interesting clothes for Asgard, lumberjack."

"No friend, I have been with the lady Jane since the time I defeated the darkness that almost destroyed midgard."

"Oh right, that big alien ship thing and stuff." Clint explains crudely.

"To put it simply, I lost much during that fight." Thor takes on a crestfallen face. Steve comes up and clasps his shoulder.

"To be expected of any battle. We have a new objective now though." He says gently. Thor pulls himself together and they all gather by the mini bar. Tony steps behind and fixes everyone without a drink something. Once everyone was settled in Tony starts explaining what was going on from the little Fury told him. Everyone looked confused for a bit then a collective sigh escaped the group.

"Fury is always so secretive." Natasha groans. But they all know they have to put up with it. So they all start wondering what they can do with themselves till Fury gives them something to do. "Well you all can figure this out for yourselves. Bruce and I have to make a new toy for Fury so we won't be out of the lab for a long time. Brucie! Lets go do some drunk science." Bruce rolls his eyes at Tony but follows the genius anyways. The rest of the group are now left to fend for themselves. Jarvis interrupts their quiet panic moment.

"Masters, may I show you all to your rooms?" They all visibly relax and say affirmative responses. They all board the elevator and Jarvis takes them to their floors. Natasha was the first and from what they saw in the hall way, a few cute things here and there, they all start to wonder what is under that cold persona. Clint on the other hand smirks. Steve gets off on the next floor and it feels like they went back in time. Steve smiles broadly and heads down the hall to explore. Clint was next and it was on a floor that was mostly windows. It almost had a nest feel which Clint immediately takes a liking to. Thor, the last to exit, was given a renaissance meets future feel. The most simple of technologies mind you. He exits and looks around at his floor. It was on par with the extravagance of Asgard. He looks out of the window in the living room to see the view of the city. He thinks about his time with Jane as he looks at the massive city. he loved her dearly and they spent so much time together he almost forgot where his life ends and where hers begins. He also wonders how Asgard is doing. He doesn't regret his decision but he does wonder. Is Lady Sif and the Warriors Three getting along? and is father fairing fine after mother passing? He also thinks of Loki. He doesn't let himself dwell for too long on him especially around Jane. When he tried to explain why he would become sad on occasion Jane just couldn't understand. No one really does, they never knew him when he was good. The young man he once knew, whom he shared everything with, the friend and brother. He misses him dearly but knows it is unhealthy for him to mourn for this long. He prays his soul has reached Valhalla after such a heroic fight he had done. Not for Odin, not for his own gain. he sacrificed himself for him. He decides to distract himself by looking around his new living space as he begins to tear up at the memory. He finds many things that fascinate him. He flips open a thin but big square to find a light shines in his face with a colorful screen. He remembers Jane telling him this is a laptop. He barely knows how to type so he puts it back down carefully. He wanders around the room a little loner when Jarvis speaks to him from nowhere.

"Master Thor, Clint has requested that all, except master Bruce and master Tony, report to the lounge floor."

"Alright, invisible voice, i will be there as fast as a storm's wind." He heads to the elevator.

"Of course sir." If Thor knew any better, Jarvis might have sounded exasperated. When the god of thunder gets back to the lounge floor, everyone has a drink in their hands and Natasha is fussing at Clint.

"Why on earth would we do this? we aren't kids Clint and even if we were we wouldn't do this." Clint smiles excitedly.

"I would, i wasn't raised an assassin, i was in a circus first so i had some fun. Loosen up Tash, have some fun. you might even win since you are the most flexible." She seems to like those odds and reverts into excepting silence.

"What is Clint's idea of fun friends? Shall we go for a bout of sparing?" Steve brings him over as Clint lays out a mat covered in colorful dots.

"This is a game called Twister. someone spins the spinner," Steve holds up the spinner, "and we put what body part it says on the designated color."

"This sounds quite entertaining. You Midgardians are very creative in your games." Thor lines up on the side of the mat with everyone else.

"So who is spinning?" Natasha asks. Clint jumps at the chance knowing he will lose to her anyways and decides to watch the show instead. "Of course." Clint spins it and calls out left hand red. They all bend over to put there hands on the closest red.

"Left foot green." Clint then realizes this is going to be rather boring unless he uses new rules. "Ok lets make this interesting." Steve looks over worried.

"Like how?" Clint smirks.

"Lets start with using new dots each time and see where that takes us." He spins again and says right foot yellow, then left hand green, right hand blue, left foot red. by this many turns, Natasha is now in a split with her right hand between Steve's legs. Steve is very red and is in a position with his stomach to the ceiling and back to the dots with a good split going as well. Thor is having a very difficult time being under them and weaved around them. Clint starts to laugh hysterically as their positions get more and more compromising.

"Clint, get us out of these positions!" Steve shouts. Natasha laughs.

"I don't know Steve, i think you and Thor are having some nice bonding over there." Some how Natasha got away from the knot and now Steve is on top of Thor in a very incriminating position.

"This is a very testing game." Thor speaks. "We must all be close to be able to do these positions and continue in good jest." He bellows a laugh and the elevator dings. Pepper walks in with files in her hands and stops dead at the scene before her. the great Avengers playing a very close game of Twister. they all look at her and she looks at them.

"Where is Tony?"

"In his lab." Natasha points toward the lab entrance down the hall. They lok=ok at each other again wondering who will address the scene or if deep down this isn't surprising.

"Have fun." She walks toward the lab. "Jarvis, please video this." She says once out of ear shot.

"Already being done miss. Potts." The little group have a moment of stunned silence and then they all just collapse from laughter. they had forgotten the fun they all had when they don't have to save the world so they just enjoy that day. they do stupid stuff that can't be explained away later even though they will try to blame it on the minimal alcohol they had.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I am just going to put in the author's note how much time passes now to help myself and you guys. I will skip a day with Peter and Loki so it has now been five days of Loki being with Peter and Bruce and Tony are done with the toy they made. The next chapter I will start with Loki and Peter on the sixth day unless I say otherwise. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! It makes me want to type more!**

"It is done!" Tony shouts the next morning. They had worked all night and Tony is running on idiocy while Bruce runs on caffeine.

"So what is the plan?" Clint asks around his cup of coffee.

"Fury said to go to this address and to find the thing." Steve stands from his plate and puts it in the sink.

"Alright, everyone dress normally. We can't draw attention." They all brake and change for the day. When they come back, Steve gets off his flip phone.

"Who was that Capcicle?"

"Fury, he said not to engage but to call him when the thing is found." They all get on the elevator and take it to Tony's garage. "Nothing fancy Tony."

"Of course, wouldn't want to attract attention to us, the Avengers, who have dolls modeled after us." Needless to say, he picked his favorite Volvo instead. They make their way to the address Fury gave them and get out with Tony and Bruce's new creation. It looked like a fancy camera but they all knew it was not.

"Wow, we got two different energy signals here." Bruce looks over Tony's shoulder and his brows lift.

"One is dark and murky while the other is bright." Natasha puts her hands on her hips and speaks.

"Could one be evil and the other good?"

"Maybe they are all just scared and one just handles it better." Thor puts in. Bruce shrugs.

"The dark one fades away not too far from here but the bright one seems to go on for a while." They all follow the two scientists who look to be having a blast with their new toy." They all were stopped a few times to have their picture taken but they all managed to keep a low profile surprisingly. Tony hums disapprovingly.

"It seems to be fading a lot now. It is barely there."

"Let's keep moving till it is completely gone. We can ask people if they have seen anything weird." Steve says.

"Well it seems the thing can fly since it was up in the air for a bit." They all continue until they lose the trail completely.

"Alright, let's start talking to people." Clint says. Tony interrupts.

"Wait; let's go up to the corner, maybe we can pick it up again." When they turn the corner, many high school kids leaving the school pass them in droves.

"So the being takes refuge in the school for these children?" Thor observes over the two scientists' shoulders. The energy they had been following is strong here, as if it regularly comes here.

"That can't be right. No school would accept a parent less child with no record." Natasha says.

"Well, we contact Fury now since it is apparent that the alien resides here mostly." Steve takes out his phone and call Fury, informing him of their findings. "He said our work is done for the day and to go back on standby."

"Hold on, it is well past lunch, let's get something to eat in the diner." Tony flicks his thumb behind him. They all agree with rumbling tummies. The waitress was young and quite taken aback by the celebrities coming in. she fumbles a bit and gives them the booth by the window. It gives them clear view of the school.

"Well, we can do a bit of surveillance while we are here." Clint suggests. Tony ignores him and picks up his menu. They all order different drinks and an appetizer. Tony said he was paying so all, but Steve, get the most expensive things.

"Seriously Steve, I am paying, be normal and take advantage of me."

"Wow Tony didn't know you liked him that much." Clint teases. Steve starts floundering about at that to try to explain it away but Tony just laughs.

"Relax stars and stripes, he was only kidding. We all know I would be on top." The table laughs loudly at this. Steve hides his face in his hands but finds himself smiling despite himself. Thor looks out the window as things calm down and sips his coffee. He chokes however at what he sees. He stands quickly knocking the table a bit.

"What is wrong Thor?" Bruce asks.

"Loki?" He whispers. They look at him and out the window. A young man with straightened black hair comes walking over with a young boy with messy brown hair and a skateboard. A skater boy and a punk boy laughing together. It was however apparent how much the punker looked like said man.

"You said he died and-" Thor picks the table up and gets out of the booth setting the table back down. He exits quickly. They call after him, Tony leaves one hundred dollars and they give chase.

"Loki!" Thor runs up behind him. The two boys turn.

"Do I know you?" Thor looks confused for a moment but continues.

"Do not play such tricks, you know who I am." Loki puts on a look of indifference.

"No I don't. I would appreciate it if you walked away now." He turns and starts to walk. Thor reaches out to stop him but the skater boy grabs his hand.

"Lay off man don't touch my cousin." By that time, the others caught up. As the teens walk away leaving a distraught and confused Thor in their wake.

"Cousin?" He sighs out. His fists clench and he looks down letting his hair fall around his face.

"Hey man, its ok. He just looked like him; heck we thought you were right for a second there." Clint tries to sooth. Thor shrugs him off and walks off back the way were Tony parked the car. Steve jogs after him letting the others trail behind in a worried silence.

"Hey Thor, don't beat yourself up about it. I still see Bucky wherever I go too. It's not that uncommon."

"I was so sure." He chokes out.

"He was your brother, it's understandable." Steve sees Thor's eyes start to glisten.

"He died for me." He whispers. Steve puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes. Thor rubs at his eyes and coughs a bit. "But its fine, he is in Valhalla and no longer in pain." Thor tries to cheer himself up. Steve lets him do so, and they walk back in silence. When they get to the car, Thor turns to him before the others get in earshot. "Your friend was known as a good man though. Loki was never given a chance. I am the only one who can cherish his memory properly now."

"Tell me about it and I will cherish his memory with you." Thor looks shocked then he smiles sweetly at the Captain.

"You are a good man Rogers." He puts his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezes. They share a moment of understanding and end it once the others come over. They drive back in a lighter mood as Clint teases Natasha about her stuffed animals on her floor and Thor thinks about the kid. He answered to Loki. He shakes his head and joins in on the merriment before him. He has friends here so he will cherish the present instead of thinking on the past. As they enter the Tower again he decides maybe it is time for him to say goodbye. The Avengers all gather in the lounge and Thor mentally says goodbye to Loki and sends a prayer that he may rest in peace.

**A/N: Oh the pain! It hurts Thor really must you be so feels worthy! Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will have some action in it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was going to take a break on writing this thing cause my mind has just been spent but then after a day of swimming and movie watching *cough* amazing spiderman *cough* I was inspired again! Thanks Uncle Ben, thanks. *moment of pouting.* this one was really hard, lots of action scenes, but I tried and I hope I succeeded. Thor and Loki should be meeting properly very soon! **

Loki had a hard time shaking that guy off his mind. Peter noticed and tried to ask him about it but he just kept shrugging him off. So when night came, Peter gets ready as usual but Loki stops him before he goes out the window as usual.

"I'm coming with you." Loki had been getting dressed as well in his room. He now wore leather dress pants and a forest green top under a leather jacket he had a black fedora with green stitching on and was carrying a mask in his hand. Peter shakes his head furiously.

"No your not."

"You need me! You have no idea what you are doing out there." Peter starts doing his usual nervous ticks of wild hand movements and touching some part of his head.

"No, I won't let you come along."

"I'm not asking your permission." Peter turns quickly already looking upset and mad.

"No, I will web you to the bed if I have to but you are not coming with me I will not put you in danger." Loki sees his distress but ignores it.

"So what, you are just going to keep going the way you are without plans. Just attacking guys who the police have trouble catching. You are killing Aunt May and me."

"At least you are alive! Loki I cannot lose people ok. I was terrified to let you come because I knew, if I got close to you, I would lose you." Loki sees he wants to cry now.

"That why you won't let Gwen close?" he turns away and goes out the window without a word. Loki sighs at his stubbornness. He gets his belt that has his weapons on it and goes outside to get his F4i motorcycle he hid from Aunt May. While he went to Flash's father's scrap yard, who is nice unlike his friends, he got the bike painted. It is now black with forest green racing stripes. He couldn't help himself. He mounts the bike and starts it. It revs excitedly. He gets out of the alley he hid it in and starts going after Peter. Luckily, he was able to put a tracker on his suit so he finds him easily. He waits for Peter to head somewhere for a mission and when he does; he weaves in and out of traffic to keep up with the swinger. Peter's call was on a hostage situation again and Loki goes faster in order to catch up. Peter veers off toward a relatively low building and lands on the roof to scope out the situation. Loki parks the bike beside the building and takes out his hook shot. He had made it himself from the scraps and he is rather proud of it. He shoots it to the edge of the roof and hits a button that makes it swing him up. He grabs the side and hoists himself up. Peter still hasn't moved and is groaning about not knowing what to do if even the police don't know what is going on. Loki sneaks up behind him and announces himself. Peter jumps and turns.

"Loki, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass. Move aside." He goes to the edge of the building and takes out some high-end binoculars.

"What are those?"

"I modified them to make them be able to see through cement. I have to say, OSCORP technology comes in handy." Peter gaps under his mask.

"Fine, you are here, but you cannot leave this roof." He says sternly.

"There are five hostages and seven bad guys. You see that open window in the shadows over there?" He points and Peter nods. "Go through there and put this in your ear. I will tell you where the guys are and inform you on anything you can't see." Peter takes off his mask and puts the ear device in his ears. "I promise I will stay on this roof. I haven't really finished my weapons so I am not prepared anyways." Peter groans at the fact Loki is even here but goes by the plan and jumps to the open window. He sneaks in easily and walks around carefully, much like a spider. "Ok, they have made contact with the police. I don't know their demands but from the body language, they weren't met." Peter goes down the stairs till he gets to the lobby. "Peter, one is coming your way. Take him out quietly and you won't be discovered yet." Peter senses the guy coming around the corner and jumps onto the ceiling. He waits until he is far enough from the group and knocks him out. "He dead?" Loki asks.

"No, I never kill." Peter says in shock. Loki apologizes and continues explaining things that Peter can't see.

"SWAT is coming in from the back and snipers are starting to be put in place. Be sure to stay in the shadows and we have a time limit now." Peter sneaks into the lobby and hides behind a banker's desk. "On my mark. There are two by the windows to your left, one coming around on your right and three more pointing their guns at civilians. Take out the three in the middle then the one on your right. The two by the window can go last." Peter nods even if Loki can't see. "One," The SWAT team have entered the building. "Two," The snipers are set and have their targets. "Three." A woman screams. Peter jumps out from behind the desk and wraps the three in the middle. He then webs the one beside him to the wall and the two in the corner he hangs from the ceiling. "Peter, take the elevator to your right and get to the third floor. The SWAT are ready to shoot anyone they see." Peter takes off toward the elevator, presses the button and by a stroke of luck, it opens instantly. The doors shut just as the SWAT come in and aim at the elevator. "When on the third floor I will open a window for you." Peter exits the elevator and runs to the window he sees get blasted by what he sees are marbles.

"Marbles, really, Loki how old are you?"

"Shut up, it was either that or change." Peter shoots a web and takes flight. "I have my own ride. Meet you three blocks away by a coffee shop." Peter goes strait there. He waits a minute or two till Loki comes screeching in. He revs the engine a bit then kills it.

"Those are death traps you know." Loki gets off and puts a hand on his hips, clearly not caring.

"It is one of the best trick riding motorcycles out there. I got it by getting a girl to have sex with the guy." Peter face palms.

"I don't want you coming along."

"Peter, I won't get hurt, I can take care of myself." Peter rips off his mask and he looks distraught again.

"I watched my uncle Ben die because I didn't stop a guy from robbing a gas station. Gwen's dad died because I wasn't strong enough to stop Dr. Connors in time and he died right in front of me." Peter walks away a bit and grabs the bridge of his nose. Loki doesn't like Peter crying. He will tell anyone who asks that it is because crying is annoying but honestly, he cares for him. Loki cautiously walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. He isn't sure what to do so he settles with talking.

"Peter, I am here, Aunt May is still here, Gwen is here. Don't worry because I have to stay here and protect you. You saved my life now let me help you protect yours. You have so much without the mask on I won't let you lose any of it." Peter turns around and sees the sincerity Loki has in his eyes. Peter slowly embraces Loki and Loki stands there debating on whether or not to return it. He finally settles on throwing all thought out the window and just hugs back. He finds that he likes it. He likes the touch but his ever-growing pride would never out right say it. They break eventually and Peter has gotten a hold of himself. "So we saved people tonight, let's go home and not worry Aunt May." Peter smiles happily and says ok. That is until the police radio on his phone starts up.

"A major riot has broken out near the downtown concert hall. All units to the scene. Three casualties and still counting. One missing girl. White with blonde hair and is eight years old." Peter and Loki share a look. Peter takes off into the sky, swinging from building to building. Loki starts the bike and weaves around traffic until he gets to the convention center with Peter. The convention center now in sight, Loki sees a red light in the distance with black smoke coming from it. He veers to the right, pops a wheelie and gets on the wall of the bridge. He then rockets off landing on a truck and driving off it to get through the few allies between him and the convention center. Peter is on a roof overlooking the chaos.

"Loki, when you get here I need you to get on a roof and tell me when you see the girl. I will try to stop these people from killing each other."

"Gotcha, I am there now and working my way onto a roof." When he gets on top of a roof, the chaos that greeted him was breath taking. He never thought he would see so much violence but here it is. All-out war has broken out. He sees Peter webbing people and lifting them high out of the way. Loki starts looking in the crowd for a little girl. All he saw were people attacking each other. It didn't matter if you were police or not. He saw a policeman being dragged behind a horse. He takes out his marble shotgun and hits the rope letting the guy go. He then turns to find that Peter has been grounded. A quick surge of panic spread through Loki as Peter tries to fight off his many attackers. He squashes it down though and sprints to the fire escape climbing down as fast as his feet would allow. He gets on his motorcycle and speeds out hitting two guys as he goes. Most of the crowd parted and when he gets to the group beating on Peter he pops a wheelie and hits a guy's face with his wheel. He then pulls the rear of the bike up and pends hitting them all away. Peter gets up and makes a web to get out.

"Spiderman, I haven't seen the kid yet, let's leave and see if she is hiding in buildings," He yells as he weaves away from all the people trying to grab him. Peter swings toward a building but watches to be sure that Loki gets to safety before he enters. Loki is about to safety when he is lassoed by his neck in a noose. He is flung off his bike and dragged to a man mounted on a horse. He hears Peter scream his name. As the guy in the gas mask pulls him up. Loki takes out his shotgun, aims it quickly at his face, and shoots. It hits the gas mask and makes the guy let him go. He scrambles up and takes off running away from the crowd. Peter comes after him. "No, go find the girl, I will be fine. Go Spiderman!" Loki yells. Peter stops as he says this and his body language shows he doesn't like the idea. He turns, however, and starts looking in buildings. Loki runs down the deserted street and tries to get rid of the angry mom behind him. When he turns another street, he falls to the ground in horror. He gags as he takes in the hanging bodies under the bridge. The yelling behind him gets louder and louder. He gets up and starts running again through the bodies, hoping they won't follow. A few streets later, the screaming finally stops and Loki leans against a car to catch his breath. The riot hasn't hit this place yet.

"Loki, I need help getting the girl out. She won't go near the window she hates heights so much." Peter says through the earpiece.

"Alright, um," He looks to the car and decides it's the only thing he has. He breaks the window and lets himself in. The alarm starts and Loki growls in annoyance. The car still has the key in it and he quickly finds out why. It was a trap by the rioters. They all come out of the allies and right at the car. Loki starts it and the alarm stops as he speeds off. He swerves around the corner making his way back to Peter. He looks at the tracking device and sees exactly where he needs to go. Bullets start hitting the windshield and Loki wonders about his sanity. He swerves again down an alley to escape the cops shooting at him. Finally, he gets to the building Peter and the girl are at. Peter comes bounding out and into the car.

"How the heck-"

"Long story, put on your seat belts." Loki puts the car in drive and drives away from the sight.

"Loki, wait, the girl gave me some information that sheds new light on our problem."

"Like what?" Loki almost growls. Peter hurries to answer.

"Apparently and big guy with lots of animals on him," Loki looks at Peter with a raised brow, "Her words not mine, anyway, he let lose a gas in the air and all the people went crazy, including her brother." Loki sighs knowing what they have to do.

"Where was the gas released?" The girl shrugs. Peter answers instead.

"Back where the riot started. She found out that it wears off when sprayed with water." Loki face palms and parks the car.

"So basically we have to get them all wet. How the hell do we do that?"

"Watch your mouth and I have a plan." Loki looks surprised and Peter is slightly offended.

"We high jack a fire truck and go around spraying people." Loki face palms again.

"I guess it is as good as we are going to get." Loki puts the car back in drive and Peter leads him to the place he saw the abandoned fire truck. Once there they all get out.

"Sara, get in the fire truck and no matter what you don't come out or let anyone in except me and Loki."

"Why are we using my real name? I wear a mask for a reason."

"Come up with a cool name and then I will stop using your name." Loki stops mid face palm.

"Trickster. It is as good as any." Peter agrees. They get on the fire truck, Loki driving and Peter spraying. They head back to where they left the rioters. Sadly, it was right under the hanging bridge that they found them. "Sara, keep your eyes shut." She does so in the back seat. Peter starts spraying the crowd trying his hardest not to notice the corpses around him. The rioters come toward the truck but are all sprayed down by the high pressure. Within minutes, the crowd is subdued. Peter stops the hose and drops down. Loki steps out and accompanies Peter to scope the crowd. A few every now and again would ask where were they and what happened which proved what the girl said was right. They go back to the girl and take her out with her eyes shut.

"Keep your head down to the crowd and tell us if you see your brother." She nods in Peter's shoulder and looks at the people now slowly getting up. Minutes pass as she looks at the faces until she finds him. She squirms out of Peter's grasp and runs to him. Loki keeps up to make sure everything is safe and the reunion was heartwarming. Loki and Peter let them have a moment and Peter gets up on the truck to address the crowd. "Hey everyone, you all have done some very bad stuff." The crowd takes in their surroundings to realize just how bad. "Wait here calmly, for the cops to get here and let the little girl explain what happened. You guys weren't in your right mind so you shouldn't get in too much trouble. I and my friend here," He points to Loki who is getting back on his bike. "Are going to make sure we have stopped everyone here." The people all gather in the side alley, away from the grotesque scene and Peter and Loki separate to scope out the surrounding area. Thirty minutes later, the scene was explained and now the police are looking for the man who did this even though the description wasn't that good. Loki and Peter get home well past midnight as tired as can be. Loki trudges to his room barely picking up his feet then stops. He turns and walks back to Peter's room. He had stripped and put on sweats during the time and Loki takes off his clothes and grabs sweats as well. He then pokes Peter in the shoulder.

"You ok Loki?" He half coherently says. They were both rather beaten.

"Don't make me sleep alone." Peter understands. It was one of his most scarring nights and scoots over. Loki climbs in bed and they get comfy, almost cuddling.

"Glad you were there tonight, helped my sanity not having to deal with it alone." Peter mumbles. Loki yawns.

"Helped me to, good night." They slept like that. A few times one would wake up from a nightmare of the events they witnessed and the other would comfort them back to sleep. They were both glad that it was a weekend the next day.


	9. Chapter 8

Needless to say the morning after wasn't so easy either. Coming down stairs for lunch, Aunt May looked ready to have a stroke. The boys tried to calm her but for the first time in a long time, Aunt May cried. Peter and Loki sat there with her as she controlled herself.

"Why, what do you boys do?" They look at each other with their heads down. Peter sighs.

"I can't Aunt May, I can't tell you." Aunt May puts her hands in the air in exasperation. Loki puts his hands together and on top of the table.

"Aunt May, we do nothing bad. We help people, really." She looks at the two boys thinking. Their grades are fine, and they both seem to still be social. Loki has made friends and Peter still sees that Gwen girl. She pinches the bridge of her nose. Whatever they are doing, it isn't hurting their lives outside of it but how much longer until it does? She sags in the shoulders.

"I need eggs from the store." Peter knows this. She has let it go again and only wants them coming home. He smiles at Aunt May.

"Ok, we will go and get it now." Peter and Loki head up stairs to get dressed. They head to the store, Peter on his skateboard and Loki on a spare pair of skates that were black. They raced a little on their way there but after almost running into two people they calmed down. When they get to the store, Loki sees a girl having trouble getting her dog out from under a table.

"You go on in," Loki waves Peter on. Peter had the money and he figured the sooner they got back the better. Peter stops going toward the woman and goes into the store. Loki rolls his eyes to himself wondering why he is acting like a Good Samaritan. Loki removes the wheels from his skates, bends down under the table, and unwinds the dog from the table. He hands the leash over to the woman.

"Thank you Loki, we just need you to come with us now." Loki's eyes grow wide when two men in black suits come up behind him and man handle him into an alley and into a car. He doesn't even have time to scream for help. They put his head into a cloth bag and Loki starts struggling like his life depends on it. The men grab his arms and force him down on the back seat. They put his hands behind his back and zip tie them together.

"Who are you?" He yells at the men. He feels his heart pounding in his ears and a panic attack coming on. It was so dark and suffocating in the bag. He closes his eyes and swallows. They never answered. He lets them drive on in silence as he does his best to get out of his restraints to no avail. He feels the panic coming back on, his wrists hurting now. Loki swallows his pride then. "Please take this off; I can't stand how dark it is. I promise I won't do anything." A moment of silence and someone finally takes the bag off. He sucks in the light and air calming his nerves. They are about to pull into a huge building that has a big A on the top. He has no idea where they are and when they pull him out none to gently he walks with them. Loki prays that Peter has some way of finding him. They enter an elevator and go up a lot of floors. When the doors open, he sees that it has a long hallway with a few doors. They go all the way down to the last door. Loki starts struggling as they push him into a lone metal chair. They easily restrain him and hand cuff him to the chair then restrain his feet to the chair legs. "Why are you doing all this? I have done nothing wrong." He tries to reason. Then he remembers. He has no idea if he has done nothing wrong or not. What had he done before Peter found him in the alley? He squeezes his eyes shut in thought but no matter how hard he tried there is an emptiness in his mind that he can't seem to piece together. He opens his eyes and looks around. It's a bare room with a big mirror on one wall. He looks petrified. Taking a deep breath, he lets it out slowly. He won't give them the satisfaction. A man with an eye patch comes in.

"So, Loki Silvertongue. How are you?" He glares at the man and keeps his mouth shut. "Says here that you recently enrolled in Midtown High School. That you are now staying with your cousin Peter Parker and lost your parents in a car crash." Loki starts breathing deeply to keep calm. "Elaborate lie, but a high school student can only make documents look so real." His eyes go wide but in an instant, he controls himself. "So tell me Loki, why did you chose this lie? You can't cause as much chaos this way, being a teenager and all." He looks confused. Loki has no idea what this man is talking about. The man sighs then rushes at him. He tips the chair over but catches it as it falls leaving Loki sideways and wondering if he is going to die here. "Quit playing dumb." A woman speaks from a speaker.

"Director Fury, the Avengers would like to speak with you, now." Fury puts Loki right side up and strolls out as if he didn't just lose it then. Once out the Avengers confront him.

"Fury, he isn't lying. He doesn't know anything, why, I don't know." Natasha speaks quickly. Being the only one who can see through Loki's reuses, Fury considers her statement.

"So we just let him go? He is a criminal a psychopath."

"Do not speak of my brother so dishonorably." Thor bellows.

"Fury, this isn't right he has no idea what he did." Steve tells him looking a bit pissed at the moment. "All you are doing is bullying the kid." Fury looks at the Avengers flabbergasted.

"You're protecting this son of a bitch." Thor get closer to Fury.

"Speak of my brother like that again and you will deal with my wrath." Fury glares back unafraid but not stupid.

"Let us deal with it if you still want Loki taken care of. Leave S.H.I.E.L.D out of it." Clint proposes. Fury looks to think about it but then realizes Bruce is not here. He looks out the mirror to see that the two scientists are letting Loki out of his restraints. As soon as he is out, he jumps to the farthest corner and starts acting like a caged animal. The two men talk to him calmly telling him he is fine and that they will get him out now. Fury turns to the rest of them.

"Looks like I have lost control of the situation anyway. Fine, do what you want but if anything happens to put innocent people in danger, he is going to be taken out."

"He won't, I promise you that. He helped me save Midgard, is that not enough for you." Fury goes to the door to leave.

"Who's to say it did it with honest intentions." With that, he leaves and Thor uses all his strength to keep from going after him. Tony, Bruce and Loki exit the room. Thor turns immediately to greet Loki but then remembers he doesn't know him anymore. His mood dampened slightly, he settles with just putting him at ease with words.

"Welcome Loki, we apologize for such a rude summons." Loki looks at him oddly for his speech.

"Let me go, I want to go home." Thor takes that badly, wanting nothing more than Loki to see him as home.

"We will get you home, don't you worry. Let us make it up to you for how awful you were treated." Loki wants to decline but is afraid of what might happen if he declines. He nods not too enthusiastically and they noticed. Bruce puts his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"It's ok, the only thing that could be bad is if you let Tony cook you something." He teases. Tony rejects that comment.

"Why do I need to know how to cook anyways?" He walks off in a rant of his genius abilities and such. Steve follows suit, humoring the hurt playboy. Loki looks to Thor again. He had turned and now he practically stares in thought. The golden hair and the warm smile rings a distant bell in the emptiness of his mind. He remembers some dreams he has had and wonders for a moment, does he really know this man. Thor turns feeling the gaze and smiles broadly at him. Loki turns pretending to not be interested in him. Thor gives a deep chuckle and Loki feels his heart flutter a bit. They enter the elevator again, it was a bit crowded but they didn't stay in long. They arrive on a floor that has tables and a kitchen in the back. It looks to be a room meant for large gatherings involving food. They all take a seat by the window. The sun is high in the sky and Loki guesses it is about three right now. Aunt May might have another stroke but right now, he is busy with the crazies around him. One man looks at him a lot when he thinks Loki isn't looking. Steve, Loki heard the scientist with a glowing chest call him, was asking everyone what they wanted to eat. He soon found out all their names and when it got to him, he scrambled for something to say he wanted. He rubs his head and exhales.

"Surprise me." He simply says. Steve smiles at him and says ok. Heading to the kitchen, a conversation starts.

"So Tony, you never explained why you were wearing those slippers this morning." Natasha says.

"Well, my dear assassin, Fury had said that my maids could not come as long as we were on a classified mission." Bruce interrupts snickering a bit.

"He wears mop slippers because Steve was getting annoyed that he tracks so much debris when he leaves his lab." They starts laughing at Tony's expense.

"So I guess it is working?" Natasha asks. Clint chuckles.

"Of course it is, have you not seen how squeaky clean it is from the lab to the bar?" the laughter gets louder at that. Tony rolls his eyes but laughs with them as he sips on the drink in his hand. Loki looks stunned by the light banter when he had just been assaulted.

"What the hell is going on?" He finally asks, his mind beyond confused. Steve comes back with the food and sits just as the table gets silent.

"What did I miss this time?" Thor sighs beside Loki.

"Loki, you do not remember anything correct?" He nods at him and looks around the table. They are all eating but focused on the two. Loki picks up the sandwich he was given and waits for someone to speak. He is so tired all of a sudden.

"Then, it would be very hard to explain." He ignores him for a moment in though. They all eat quietly till most were done. Loki pushes his plate away, done, and gets up.

"Thank you Steve for the meal it was very kind, however, I was brought here against my will, assaulted, and then questioned like a criminal when I have no idea what my crime is. Unless you plan to explain everything to me, leave me alone. As you can see I am creating a life and I want nothing to do with all of you." He heads for the elevator.

"Loki, wait please." Thor calls out. Thor jogs to him just as the elevator opens.

"Thor right?" He nods.

"Go away you brute." He growls. Just as the doors start to close, he slides in but Thor follows. He hits the ground floor.

"No Loki, you are my brother and I will not leave you alone." Loki turns quickly with wild eyes.

"Brother you say? Then where were you when I was alone and beaten in an alley? Where were you when what ever happened to me before that happened? Or are you so sick that you are the one who did it to me?" Thor pushes him against the wall and Loki flinches even though it didn't hurt.

"Don't you ever accuse me of such a thing. I have been mourning my loss of you for months. I thought you were dead." He looks grief stricken and Loki regrets what he said but doesn't show it.

"Well, I am alive and well, sort of." He smiles humorlessly. "Now I am just broken." He looks away. Thor takes his chin in his hand gently to turn his face back to his. Loki swats the hand away and looks.

"You are not broken brother, only lost. Stay with me and I will bring you back home." Home, when he says that a since of hate fills his stomach. A voice in his mind says I have no home. Another says I can never go back. He grabs his head in pain. "Loki are you alright?" Thor starts trying to find whatever ails Loki. Suddenly Loki slaps him.

"Don't you ever say that again. Wherever you wish to take me is not a home to me." The elevator doors open and he runs out. Why did he react that way? Where is home? Who is he? Why does Thor have such an effect on him? He gets out on the street and immediately runs into someone. They fall with a pained "ow."

"Loki, where the heck have you been?" It was Peter. He looks up and relief spreads over him. Without a second thought, he jumps at him and hugs him tightly. This is home, not with Thor. He has no baggage here, no past no pain. Thor runs out and they part. Peter looks from him to Loki. Loki, if he didn't know better would say Thor looks jealous and angry at the display they had just shown.

"You are Thor right? One of the Avengers?" Peter asks. He had done some research on them the day they had been stopped by him. Thor nods stiffly.

"Loki, give me time and I will-" Loki shakes his head.

"No, I am not your brother. I am the cousin to Peter Parker." He says with finality. Thor looks crestfallen, almost like a beaten puppy and Loki about gives in to the look.

"As you wish Loki, I will not cause you any more pain." As he walks back into the Avengers tower, he know he can't keep his word. Peter looks to Loki for answers.

"Let's head back home, I will explain everything on the way." For about thirty minutes Loki and Peter travel back home. Loki telling him everything that happened since the store. He tells Peter how confused and scared he is. He tells him the feeling he has whenever he is near Thor about how he hates them and why he is scared. He feels the weight of a world fall on his shoulders when he lets Thor close. Guilt, fear pain, hate. He feels all that and Loki lets himself cry in front of Peter. Peter does what he can to comfort Loki and he eventually rest his head on Peter's shoulder until the subway gets them to their stop.

"You really don't want to know your past." Loki shakes his head decisively. "Why not give him a chance? He cares about you a lot." Loki sighs.

"I don't want to face all the darkness I know that will come with it. My slate is clean now. I can be whoever I want to be without anyone judging, without fear." Peter nods understanding. Loki decides his fate not Peter. All he can do is stand by him with whatever he decides. When they get home Aunt May greets them with worry. As Peter takes the eggs out of his bag, she exhales a held breath and ushers them in.

"I will get dinner ready. You boys do what you want till then." Peter elbows Loki and gestures upstairs. He follows and once in Peter's room they sit by his computer.

"I did some research to see if I could find anyone that matches Sara's description."

"It was very vague, what do you expect to come out of it?" Peter gives him a knowing look.

"Well, I tried just doing the old Google search. I didn't get much of anything then I decided that the police data base might have more." Loki grabs the bridge of his nose.

"You know for a superhero, you do a lot of illegal things." Peter acts offended.

"Not everyone can have S.H.I.E.L.D clearance." Loki still shakes his head. Peter clears his throat.

"After some snooping in the police data base I found some things." He does some clicking on his computer to bring up the files Peter is about to explain.

"We have a new villain, and not a very sane one at that." Loki looks at his file. He is nicknamed the Hunter. He looks rather dangerous. He hunts villains, animals, heroes; basically it says he likes a good hunt. Loki groans.

"Why can't our life be easy for once?"

"What fun would that be? Come on all we have to do is catch him in a web." He gets up and goes to the water on his nightstand. As Peter brings it back, Loki gets up.

"Don't make it sound so easy. He is a cop killer." Peter opens the water and it starts spraying everywhere from the plastic. Peter yelps and gets up. Peter frantically puts the cap back on and looks to Loki. He is snickering behind his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to be the God of Mischief?"

"Don't forget the rest of the title, Lies." He takes the bottle and throws it in the wastebasket. Peter pushes Loki out of his room to change. Loki shrugs and decides to go check on his bike. He tells Aunt May he is just going out for air as she calls to him, asking where he is going. Loki gets to the alley observing the weather. "It's going to storm." Then he sees a shadow. He looks up from his bike to see gold before it hides again. A part of him wants to yell at the stupid oaf but he decides he isn't worth the headache. Satisfied with the checkup he heads back to the house. Upon entering Peter's room, he speaks.

"Let's plan a way to get at this guy. But first, how do we find him?" Peter gets back on the computer and hacks into the police database again. They didn't go out that night. Instead, they focused on the new villain that has risen. Loki, once done with the research, heads to his room. He looks out the window with the tree and wonders why he tries so hard when all he has done is push Thor away. He climbs in and falls asleep contemplating the possibility of him and Thor.

**A/N: well that was fun, but I am dying to get Loki liking Thor already. Sadly, for the sake of feels and plot, it can't happen. Next chapter will be a doozy so wait in anticipation. Lots of love to all of my followers, favoriters, and reviwers. You all are amazing and I think you for the support. **


	10. Chapter 9

"So, did Loki fall asleep safe and sound?" Tony teased the next morning. Thor ignores his jab and continues with his coffee. Steve elbows him in the side. They all understood Thor's love even if they can't see a reason for it. Steve tries to though. Thor had told him some stories that highlighted Loki's good traits and he was actually curious and wanted to hear more. He had told the others what he found out even if they didn't want to hear it just yet. Steve firmly believed no one is born evil.

"Where is friend Clint and friend Bruce?" Thor asks as he puts his mug up.

"Bruce and Clint thought it would be a good idea to know what else fell with Loki." Natasha answers. Thor nods in understanding.

"But the trail had disappeared." Steve points out. Tony nods.

"However, we think we can either find it again or that someone might have seen something."

"We are also looking at traffic cams and we found a figure leaving the alley. We lose him a few blocks away so they are tracking him." It was around ten when the two finally returned.

"You guys find anything." They looked to be wondering how to communicate what they found when Tony just told them to spit it out.

"We found the trail and followed it." Bruce says but then starts wondering what to say next.

"We were led to an insane asylum."

"What is that?" Thor asks.

"A place for crazy people." Tony says simply. He sighs. "I'll go get the car." They all get down to the lobby and pile into the car. Thor wonders what lay ahead much like everyone else. When they get there, they ask the receptionist if there are any new patients. She checks the files.

"We have one, he was wondering the streets and police tried to see what was wrong. He went into a violent rage and when he was finally subdued, he started laughing hysterically." Tony shivers a bit.

"Sounds crazy and weird. Why do we always go looking for crazy and weird?" Steve moves to the counter beside Tony.

"May we see him?" She shakes her head.

"He is in solitary. He is a danger to others and himself. He was found yesterday with slit wrists and playing with his blood." Clint scrunches his nose and Tony whines.

"Do we really have to?" Steve nods. Tony gets his phone out and grabs a card for the head doctor. He walks away for a few minutes and the Avengers stand there a little awkwardly. She was about to ask if they wanted to sit when Tony comes back.

"I am now the owner of this fine establishment and you now answer to me. Call your head doctor if you have to but we are going to see the patient." She calls the head doctor and after a few seconds of two words on her part, she took a key and called over some guards. They walk through the building, and Bruce decides he is going back to the car. Natasha decides to walk with him since he looks very on edge. Tony is about to follow but Steve grabs his wrist.

"I f we all go back then this will be for no reason." Tony grumbles and keeps going. Once they get to the room, the nurse gives them rules.

"You do not touch the patient or get within arm's length. If he approaches you, we will restrain him, do not engage him and if we say it is time to leave it is time to leave, got it." When they get in Thor chokes. By the barred window is a man with shoulder length hair that is matted and wavy. The man is pasty pale and almost anorexic looking. His fingernails are claws and dirty. His robes and shredded and he has wounds on every visible part of his body. Steve and Clint catch the god as his legs give out.

"Loki?" Everyone's mind is racing. The man slowly turns his head and his eyes are wild, his smile stretched his face in a beyond creepy manner.

"So, the great prince of Asgard comes to see me. How long has it been? For me, it has been eons of pain and darkness." His tone started light then ended in an animalistic growl.

"What is happening?" Thor says as he stands.

"I died that day, I truly did. Thantos, he found me, brought me back to life and made me beg for death until I forgot what life was without pain." He gets up from the wheel chair and stands looking as if he could fall with a good enough wind. "Where were you _brother? _I cried out for you, I begged for you to save me for days." His voice is now hysterical. He breathes in and out rapidly with his eyes huge. Within a split second, he changes into a picture of calm. "No matter, I realized a lot during that time." He flicks his wrist, the nurse with her guards are flung into the hall, and the door shuts. They try to get in but the door holds firm. "I was and am alone." Thor shakes his head and walks to him. Loki's eyes glow and the room changes. It is a dark and cold place with a metal table covered with blood in the middle. Chains and torture instruments are strewn about. "Don't you say a word of love and that you didn't know." He growls. Then without warning, he starts laughing.

"Loki, you died in my arms, I heard that he could not find your body. I searched for it for months. I had Heimdall search the nine realms for you but he saw noting. I mourned for you!" Loki calms from his laughing fit.

"How sweet, you mourned for me." He cooed. He snaps his fingers and the Avenger vanish, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

"Where are they?"

"At their car. Leave, I left my weakness in the dark, I no longer need anything but my pain." Loki goes over to one of the torture instruments and uses it on himself. Thor goes over and takes it from his hands.

"The child, you separated yourself?" His smile was big but held so much malice.

"It still lives? Well, I am sure you were happy to see the memory of your brother."

"He doesn't remember me." Loki shakes his head.

"I hold those memories. They bring mental pain and I love it." He moans in satisfaction. Thor lets go.

"You are lost brother."

"Ha! Lost, no, unwanted. Tell me Thor, have you not seen it? My existence is gone. No one knows Loki anymore. No one knows who I was who I could have been. I am simply a shadow in a world that rejected me." He was eerily calm now. "Don't get attached to that child. Whenever I feel like it I will kill him." Thor reaches out for him but is engulfed in darkness and let go in blinding sun light.

"Thor, are you ok?" Steve asks. He is out with his companions. Thor simply looks at them with scarred eyes. They all realized he was not going to say anything about what happened so the left him alone and drove back to the Tower. Thor is breaking from what he saw. He keeps himself together though, to keep his friends from worrying too much. When they arrive back at Avengers Tower, he goes straight to his floor. A shower sounded good to him. He goes to the outrageously large shower and strips slowly, as if his whole body has been beaten. He steps into the steaming water gently and lets it spray his body. He just stands there looking down.

"I failed." He whispers to no one. He thinks of Loki from when they were kids and how the one he met with the boy Peter reminds him so much of that memory. His legs give out under his stress, his guilt and his sorrow. He curls into a corner in the shower and cries. _Why has everything I loved been taken from me? _He punches the wall and leaves a crater in his wake. _I never meant to forsake you brother! _He cries out in his mind. He yells with all his feelings breaking out. "I still and always will love you." He looks up at the ceiling. All he wants is his brother, his friend, back. Again, he thinks of Loki, the one who is filled with life. A possessiveness fills his body like a flame. He gets up and turns off the shower. He gets dressed in black jeans and black under armor with a dark red leather jacket. "I will never leave you again Loki." He makes a solemn vow. The others ask where he is going, and he just says he is going out. They all knew what he meant; they all heard his cries. Thor uses Mjolnir to fly toward the school he had found Loki and his friend. Granted night had fallen but he would wait there until Ragnarok took place if it meant he could see Loki again.

**A/N: so this one was short but made a point. I will post a new one soon, just like always and it should be longer. I hope you guys enjoyed even though I think I killed some people with the new addition. ;P please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: so this one was very long and I have some pointless fan service at the beginning. I just felt like doing a kitty thing alright. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next one, the truth is about to come out and I hope I don't disappoint. **

Gwen had asked the boys to come over to her house because she needed help with something after school. What she needed she would not say. The boys took the bus over to her apartment building, Peter knows the way by heart and Loki teases him about the hot and cold relationship they have. Peter would blush and start rambling in an attempt to speak and explain it away. When they got off Loki looked up sensing he is still there. He had been with them since school started. He groans and Peter asks what's wrong.

"Do you not sense anything strange like we are being followed by a mammoth of sorts?" Peter shrugged smirking.

"I didn't think Thor following us was strange." Loki gaps at him.

"Of course it is, I specifically told him to stay out of my life." Peter shakes his head as they go up the stairs to Gwen's place.

"He is your brother, he loves you and I still can't believe your pushing him away." Loki is taken aback.

"Were you not listening the other day?"

"I was, but Loki, you can start new with him you know. You can be whoever you want with him now and I think he would love it too."

"But what if I remember and everything I am afraid of comes back? What if he hurts me what if-" Peter puts his hand over Loki's rambling mouth. He doesn't ramble often but when he does, it goes on forever.

"Aunt May once told me that if we all worried about 'what if's' then no one would live a life worth living. I thought you loved adventure and the unknown." Peter knocks on the door and lets Loki go. He was about to say something when Gwen pops up.

"Hey guys um so I guess I should explain this favor…" she steps out and leaves the door cracked. She takes a deep breath and lets the word flow like a tidal wave. "My friend, Isabella, needs to handsome boys to take photos of for her project. She is a photography major and her only guideline is that they have to have animal qualities." She shrinks back with her left eye squeezed shut. Loki grasped it quickly and is keeping his mouth from making and O. Peter takes a few more seconds to grasp and speaks not too smartly.

"What?" She sighs.

"You and Loki are going to be wearing cat ears and cat tails and acting sexy." She then grabs the boys and drags them inside. Her friend was a dark tan with a huge braid down to her back. Loki thought she looked younger than a college student but paid no mind to it.

"Wow, they are hot." Was her greeting and Loki snickers at her dorkiness. Peter shakes her hand and Loki decides to be mischievous.

"Hello darling," he kisses the back of her hand gently and she squeals. Loki keeps himself calm and not laughing. Peter face palms knowing what he is doing. Gwen ushers them over to the white backdrop and hands them the outfit she wants them in. They then walk into a curtained off section and change quickly.

"Well this is odd." Peter mumbles as he puts on his tight white pants. Loki is putting on the leather jacket without a shirt.

"I think Gwen might need a release later so it's working for you." He exits quickly. Peter gets really warm in the face and exits soon after. He glares at Loki but the effect was lost with the red cheeks.

"Ok, I just need you guys to act like sexy cats." Is all she said and Gwen has an are-you-kidding-me look. Loki easily shifts into what she wants and Peter looks at him awkwardly. Isabella takes the picture. "Could you try again Peter? I am just not feeling it." Peter gets a confused look on his face and Loki pulls him close. She takes the picture. "That was so cute!" She coos. Loki, now with a plan, uses Peter in the shots. Peter on top of him, Peter hugging him, Peter blushing and Loki petting his head. "Peter, could you bite Loki's cat ear?" Loki leans his head toward him to make easy access. Peter groans at the ridiculousness and looks at Gwen. She mouths a thank you and he takes the ear in his mouth. Loki pretends it hurt a little and the picture was taken. Isabella squeals again. "I am so getting an A, thank you so much!" She hugs both of them from where they sit and gets to packing her stuff. Loki looks out the window to see that it has started storming.

"Didn't the weather man say it was supposed to be sunny today?" Gwen asks. Loki groans and looks to Peter. He gives him a look that says don't-leave-him-to-mope. Loki throws his hands in the air and stomps out. "What was that all about?" Peter takes hold of Gwen.

"Nothing." He dips her and kisses her. Loki walks out into the rain not really prepared for the cold since he has no shirt under his jacket. Thor flies down instantly.

"Quit following me around you big lout." He growls. Thor says nothing. He instead takes off his jacket and puts it over Loki. "Just make the rain stop." He tells him. Thor shakes his head.

"My mood is not one of sun and cloudless skies." Loki looks at him as if he just grew two heads.

"Why?" Is all he says.

"Because my brother is taken from me by another." Loki's eyebrows raise. He turns away and just looks at the street. Cars pass them by spraying water up but not enough to hit them. He feels bad all of a sudden. He doesn't want to feel bad for him though. Why should he? He doesn't care about him like he does Peter, like he does Aunt May. He looks at the big behemoth who is looking down with slopping wet hair. He side steps closer to him looking the other way. Thor notices the slight movement.

"I'm cold; you look like a wet bear." Loki sighs. "Come inside." Loki walks off into the building. Thor looks after him in surprise but then changes to one of genuine joy. He bounds after him and keeps close to his side like a guard dog. Loki knocks on the door and Isabella steps out.

"Oh, Loki," She looks to Thor "Boyfriend?" A disgusted look crosses Loki's face and Thor laughs boisterously.

"No way in hell." She looks from him then to Thor again. She shrugs and walks off with her stuff in tow. Loki exhales loudly and strolls into the apartment. He immediately feels sick from romance. Peter and Gwen are sitting on the couch, almost on top of each other looking at each other as if they were life itself.

"Young love." Thor states. Peter and Gwen snap out of it and Gwen is making a great impression of a fish as she looks between the two boys in the doorway.

"Who is that?" Peter gets up quickly.

"A friend." He says hurriedly.

"May he freshen up? He will be on his way shortly."

"My parents are coming home from my brothers' school concert. He better be gone in ten minutes or I am dead." Peter tries to calm her knowing very well the wrath of her family.

"We will just put his clothes in the dryer and give him some coffee." Peter says leading Thor to the bathroom. Gwen looks flabbergasted but goes to the kitchen for the instant coffee. Loki goes to get a robe from the hall closet, Gwen told him it was on the door. Peter goes to Gwen and Loki stands outside the bathroom door having an inner battle. _Why the hell am I doing this? I don't even like the guy or know him! Why does he try so hard? Should I just go now? I should run and avoid him. Run. Run. Run! _Loki shakes away his irrational self. He will not run. This guy, no matter how much he tries, Loki can't push him away and can't seem to truly hate him. Make him mad? In an instant but hate the blonde? He can't, a light shines from him and Loki just wants to bathe in it, love, and cherish it. He knocks on the door.

"I have a robe for you." Thor opens the door a crack, takes the robe and closes the door. A few second pass and he steps out with the robe firmly secured.

"Thank you brother." Loki frowns and Thor knows why. "My apologies." His cherishing gaze turns to one of remorse and guilt. Loki punches his arm

"If there is one thing I hate more than anything, is depressed people. I let you in today, be happy." He stalks off fuming and Thor watches for a few stunned seconds and follows quickly with a loud smile. He turns into the dining area never once losing sight of Loki. He sees cups of coffee, muffins set out, and he takes a seat at the left of the table.

"Thank you Lady Gwen for your hospitality." She blows out in embarrassment.

"Well, you know, it fine." She tucks hair behind her ear. Peter takes a seat beside Gwen and Loki beside Thor, though, slowly. Thor drinks the coffee with fervor and eats the muffins happily. Loki looks at his eating habits repulsed. Thor glances, sees the face, and stops mid grab of a muffin.

"My apologies Loki, I know my eating habits sicken you." Loki jumps a little at the sudden comment. He looks at Gwen and Peter and they give him the same look. Loki wants to face palm at his situation but restrains himself.

"Just… eat a little slower; you act as if the food will disappear." Loki takes a muffin gingerly and eats it. Thor follows his lead and finishes the small meal. Suddenly, Peter jerks out of his seat.

"Your parents are home." She slides out quickly.

"Oh no, you guys need to leave. Go out by a window and take the fire escape." She shows them to a window and Thor with Loki in tow exits. Gwen stops Peter mid climb out the window. "I had a great time by the way." Peter gives her a goofy grin.

"I did too, we should do this again sometime." She nods.

"Y-yea, we should you know so um…" Loki calls out.

"For the love of , would you two swap spit already and leave!"

"Come now Loki, it is only right that they leave in such a loving manner." Loki face palms this time and kicks Thor in motion. Peter kisses Gwen quickly and heads down the fire escape. Once down with Thor and Loki, Peter checks the time.

"It is almost dinner; we should probably head back to eat with Aunt May."

"Wait, not with him." Loki flicks his thumb at said man. Peter give Thor an apologetic grin.

"I am afraid he is right. You are a god and part of the Avengers; we can't explain how we met you too well, and telling her you are his long lost brother is a lot to swallow in one night." Loki nods.

"Yes, we have secrets to keep." Thor nods in understanding.

"I will watch over you from afar." With that, he flies to a building in the distance and like he says, he watches.

"He is annoying." Loki states blandly, turning to go home.

"You still like him." Loki gives no response.

###

Peter had left Loki at home tonight, He had tricked him into going downstairs to get his web shooter but was stopped by Aunt May who needed to go to work and wanted someone to walk with her. It was really hard to get him to fall for it but when he did, he knew he had won and would pay for it later. Peter was swinging around the city when Thor confronted him. Curious, Peter stopped on a building. He sat on a gargoyle as Thor spoke.

"The Avengers need me to help them with a mission." He starts fidgeting as if uncomfortable.

"I'm sure Loki won't mind you taking the night off." He says half teasing half to keep Thor from stressing. Thor gives him a half smile.

"Thank you sir Peter, I have to say, you are a good and trustworthy man." Peter stands, sensing the end to the conversation.

"No problem. Go do your mission alright." They take off in opposite directions. Peter then hears a woman's screams coming from a few blocks over. He heads over quickly. Upon landing, his spidey senses go crazy. The woman was in a corner with minimal light. He cautiously goes over. "Hey miss, are you ok?" He bends down and reaches for her fallen form. He turns her over. "The heck? It's a doll." A net flies over top of him and he is shocked for a good thirty seconds. His head is dizzy and he is in a lot of pain. He looks up to see a huge figure walk over heavily in combat boots. He is shocked again and he falls unconscious from the volts.

Loki had walked Aunt May to her job and she said she would be home to cook breakfast tomorrow morning. H ran to his bike knowing full well that Peter is already swinging around and getting in trouble. He takes out his smart phone and checks where Peter is. He kicks his motorcycle into gear and speeds off to the location. The ride there he was thinking of pranks he could pull to get back at him for his trick. Though he has to hand it to Peter. He is hard to trick so he did pretty good. His phone beeps signaling he has moved on. He takes out the phone and looks at his heading. Peter had stopped not too far away. He was about to put it away when without warning, the dot disappears. The tracker just, vanished. Loki shakes his phone hoping it was a mistake. Something was really wrong. Loki speeds down the road taking short cuts and alleyways that even the best trick rider would be cautious of. Once he reaches the spot, he last saw the dot he heard a scream. He jumps off his bike and takes out his throwing needles. He walks toward the shadow on the ground. When he gets close, enough he sees it is a doll. He knows what happened. Peter came here thinking someone was in trouble and he got jumped. But who did it was the question. He then remembers that they have been tracking The Hunter for the past few days. They had found sightings and chased after some police calls who said they had found him to no avail of finding him. He guesses it has to be him since Peter isn't that easily taken out. Since the tracker was a bust, he thinks of a new plan of finding him. He then remembers that the Avengers had talked about a "toy" they had made to find him. It tracked energy. Well from what he learned in science class, a theory said that everything has a unique energy. Loki gets back on his bike and drives to Avengers Tower. He had fixed up his bike with a new ability. He presses a red button on the handle bar and wings pop out of the side. He zooms over a big wood plank and blasts into the air. He then turns the key in the ignition and gets a rocket-powered explosion from the motor that makes him fly over the city. He knows he is going about one hundred thirty miles an hour. He screams in exhilaration, liking the feeling of flying. He had cut off about thirty minutes from that stunt and got to the Tower by eleven. He parks the bike among some cars and heads in. a rather big man comes over to him. The nametag said Happy.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out kid?" He asks blocking his path on edge because of the mask. He didn't have time for this. Loki pulls out a deck of cards. "Are you a street performer or something?" he elegantly swipes over the cards and then flicks his wrist to shoot one at Happy. It caught on fire and Happy covers his face. Loki flicks his wrist again and again until he falls on the ground. He then takes off toward the elevator shutting the doors just before Happy got in. He gets up about half the floors till the power is cut. He holds tight to the rails as it jerks to a stop. Loki growls at the inconvenience and looks around for a way out. He sees a small panel that he can squeeze through on top of the elevator. He takes out a pen and presses the top it beeps and he then throws it at the panel. A tiny explosion erupts and he jumps up and out. Looking at the never-ending blackness before above him he whistles. Loki jumps onto the ladder built into the wall and starts climbing. About five minutes pass and he is tired.

"There has to be a better way." He says to himself. A sound comes from below him. Then a spark. The elevator is coming to meet him. He lets go as it comes up and rides it the rest of the way up. When it stops, he listens to the people below him. They seem to think he already made it in there. Apparently, Happy watches too much action movies. Once they leave, Loki comes out like a cat. The boys have already started searching the rooms. He just needs to get into the lab. He sneaks around the lobby and down the hall to the lab.

"Excuse me master Loki, but you are making a lot of mischief right now." An invisible voice says.

"Mischief for a good cause." He gets to the lab door and is stumped by the hand recognition and eye sensor. "Listen robot, a friend of mine is in danger, might be a life or death situation. Your creator is a hero right? Well I just need the most recent toy he made so I can find him. Please help me, I have no evil intentions."

"Presently you don't but you once destroyed this tower and city. Why should I help you when you were once an enemy?" Loki is confused by what the machine has said.

"Wait, what? I never I mean…" So that's some of the baggage he was running from. He shakes his head, getting desperate and scared. "That's not me ok, not any more. I don't even remember this place. I just want to save my family ok." He almost yells. He hears the men from earlier coming his way. He waits for the voice to answer. The voices are getting louder. Finally, the door opens and Loki rushes inside. The door shuts just as the guards turn the corner. He looks around the lab.

"The machine you are looking for is on the desk in front of you. I will have to tell Master Stark of your intrusion. He and the others will be here shortly." Loki grabs the camera thing and runs toward the other door. It opens and he slides out running to the elevator. Guards come out of the opening doors and he slides to a stop running the opposite way. He gets into the center of the lobby and the others come in as well trapping him in the room. Loki backs to the ceiling to floor windows. The guards come toward him with guns trained on him. He bends down, picks up the throw rug and breaks the window.

"He jumped out the window." Happy yells. They all gather around the window and see nothing. Loki made his way to the elevator and once they realized the trick, they were too late. He was in single digits when the power was cut again. Groaning he opens the same hatch as before but cuts the cords instead. The elevator free falls for five floors when it had emergency airbags blow up to catch the fall. Loki pops out of the elevator's hatch, climbs into an air vent and crawls out into an alley. Happy never had a chance. He sprints to his bike and makes his way back across the city to where his night began.

"Peter, you are such a pain in my ass." He growls.

!

Loki takes out the camera and trains it on the burn marks on the ground. Exhaling the breath he had no idea he was holding, Loki follows the trail on his bike. The trail was silver and translucent like a spider's web.

"Appropriate." Loki jokes to himself. The place Peter was taken was a chemical factory. Loki parks his bike and sneaks into the building by scaling the room with his hook shot and entering through an air vent. It was big to say the least and Loki had a hard time finding Peter. Entering the main room of the chemical plant Loki finds Peter. He is tied up in a glass case as if he were a trophy. Loki walks with deliberate and slow steps to Peter looking everywhere. When he gets there, he searches for a way to open it. He finds a latch. Upon opening it he is shocked from behind. He screams in pain.

"What do you think you are doing with my trophy? It took me a long time to catch him." Came a gruff voice. Loki staggers back to his feet and turns to see a man covered in fur pelts. He was towering and strong. Loki takes a few paces back.

"The Hunter correct? Why are you hunting Spiderman?"

"You are called Trickster then. You helped him save the people in the riot." Loki shivers from the memory.

"What was the point of all that?" He sneers.

"Remember a man with a gas mask on a horse? It was good sport." Loki's eyes widen. He almost got caught by this man. Loki takes out his throwing needles. With a flick of his wrist, they fly straight towards him. He doges swiftly. Loki keeps taking out his needles and aims flawlessly jumping away from him if he got too close. A few struck home but he acted as if he didn't feel them. Loki, once out of his needles, takes out the deck of cards and throws them. They catch on fire midair. Hunter lifts his thick arm and takes the blow. Loki keeps throwing them until he is out. The man never put his arm down. Once the smoke clears, Loki sees he singed him but still not much damage. "Are you done with your parlor tricks?" He takes off and punches Loki in the gut. Loki coughs and is sent flying back. He can't breath for a few seconds but gets up with gasping breaths. He runs quickly. He loses Hunter in the maze like factory. Leaning against the wall, he thinks of a plan.

"Super strength and defense. Fighting head on won't help; I need a strong defensive move but what?" he thinks back to chemistry and remembers his teacher reprimanding a student for almost putting two chemicals together that would have cause and acidic explosion of gas. If he were to do that, he would have to get Peter out of here first. He looks over to see a small vehicle with a trunk. He goes over and sees it just needs to flip a switch to start. He runs over to the chemicals that were in the vats and sees that they would create a nonlethal smog. He grabs an emty container and pulls it into the trunk, pours the chemicals inside and flips the switch of the vehicle. Smog erupts from the basin. Flooring the pedal, he speeds back into the main room and right over to Peter. He smashes the glass and takes Peter out, puts him o the passenger seat and reverses out at top speed. He leaves a trail of smog in his wake as he drives around facility and out into the open. He hears someone running after him. He parks the vehicle take Peter's body and hides him between other vats of chemicals that are outside. Loki then runs back inside and to the chemicals.

"If you think you can beat me, you are wrong. I hide in the shadows until I have a clear shot. How do you hurt something you can't see? " Loki takes the chemicals he needs and runs over to the air vents. He hears a crash and then feels a punch in his back. He drops the chemicals and they spill out in the floor. Immediately, they explode into the acidic gas. Loki screams and gasps. He hears Hunter doing the same. He feels his heart beat quickening. He tries to stand to get out of the cloud but fails. "That was a good trick," He wheezes "but looks like you just killed yourself." He feels his skin melting as he tries to stand again. He should have known better. Tears sting his eyes and he feels himself falling unconscious. He fights the darkness with all his remaining strength.

"Please," He whispers, "One more chance to protect-" His heart stops. The Hunter hears this happen and he laughs.

"What a waste, Spiderman was a better hunt."

"No!" He heard Spiderman cry out. He turns to face the swinger. Peter shoots webs and starts to cocoon him but he rips it off easily. He grabs the next web and pulls Spiderman to him.

"Your friend was useless to you. You can't escape your fate." Then a light explodes from the cloud. They both turn to see Loki walking out of the smoke unharmed his eyes glowing with some sort of power. Words of a language they don't know escape his mouth and balls of energy fly out to hit The Hunter. He flies back and hits the wall making a crater from the impact. Loki jums all the way to him. His skin turns blue and an ice spear forms in his hand. He spears The Hunter in the gut. He screams from the attack. Loki pulls it out to do the ending blow but The Hunter stabs him with a tranquilizer. Loki falls off him and wobbles a bit. His eyes lose their glow and his skin turns back to normal. Strong arms encompass him as he falls back. The Hunter then throws a smoke bomb that quickly engulfs the entire building. Loki falls unconscious to the sound of Peter yelling his name and a strong but soft voice telling him everything was going to be ok.


	12. Chapter 11

"Wait; hold on a second, all this is just too crazy." Peter says his mask in his hand. They had brought him to Avengers Tower and after them telling him he was safe and they pretty much figured it was him underneath, he took it off figuring there was no point keeping it on. They had told him who Loki was in the time frame of an hour so it was a bit condensed. Peter was left confused and worried for Loki. "He isn't evil though." He mumbles defensively. Thor wasn't in the room so the Avengers gave a somewhat biased version. Steve though was making sure it was as nice as possible since he had heard stories about him from Thor.

"We aren't saying he is evil now. We just wanted to fill in some gaps for you." Steve sits beside him on the couch. Peter was tired and beaten. Bruce had worked on him while he listened. Peer fidgets with his mask.

"What do I do now? Are you going to take him away or something?" Tony sits on the other side of the kid.

"Why would we want to keep him here? He is trouble; you can babysit him for us." Steve gives him a "behave" look and Tony rolls his eyes. Peter smiles softly; glad he can stay with him if only a little longer. The Avengers decided not to tell him about the other Loki they had met. That he was harboring the good within Loki and that in truth, Loki staying with Peter was probably safest for him.

"Hey are you hungry?" Natasha asks from her spot in the love seat beside Clint. Peter's tummy growls in excitement.

"Alright, let's get cooking." Steve rolls up his sleeves and goes to the kitchen.

"Hey kid, you want to try a drink, I can make a mean tequila." Steve drops the pan and turns.

"Tony!" Tony just laughs and Peter shakes his head.

"Are they a married couple?" He muses.

Thor had held Loki close the whole way here. Bruce had also taken a look at him and informed Thor that he was just sedated and will wake up soon. Thor had breathed out in relief. Once the doctor had left, Thor had put his brother in a big T-shirt and found a pair of sweats that would fit him. Now he sits by the bed in his room waiting for Loki to wake up. He had used magic. Thor smiles bitterly.

"You might remember soon brother. I am sorry for the strife it will bring you." He takes hold of Loki's hand. "I am sorry that I am so selfish." He just can't live without him and he knows it. Letting go of his hand, Thor stands and walks over to the little trunk he had brought from Asgard. It wasn't all that big, but it held a good bit of artifacts in it. All of them were Loki's most treasured items. He had collected them after the battle for Midgard. He takes out the book of spells Loki had first learned from. He remembers when they were children he would always run to him, excited, that he had mastered a new spell. Thor smiles as he looks at the words he could not understand. They still brought back so many memories that Thor felt his heart swell. He hears stirring from the bed. He closes the book and goes over ready to tend to his brother's every need. Loki groans and then stiffens with his eyes still closed. Thor looks worriedly for a few seconds. Loki then bolts up and crouches at the edge of the bed. "Loki, you are safe now. Relax brother, I am here." Loki begins to wobble and falls back onto the bed. He was beyond exhausted.

"What happened to me?" He asks with a shaky voice.

"You were sedated, it will pass." Loki jumps off the bed. He almost falls again but catches himself. Thor runs over wanting to help but is pushed away. It was a weak push but Thor understood.

"No, I- I died, I came back to life and a power just- just…" Thor runs his fingers through his hair. "I turned blue and I used ice." He didn't want to do this again. He wanted to keep Loki away from what hurts him but it was secrets that hurt him the most. Maybe now he won't take it so badly.

"Loki, come sit on the bed." Thor goes and sits waiting for Loki to follow. Loki keeps his head down with his eyebrows knitted in thought. He finally comes over and sits quietly. "You are adopted and because of that you are different." Loki looks up.

"What am I?" Thor puts a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"You are the most special." Loki glares, telling him to cut the bull crap. "And you are a Frost Giant." Something about that made Loki squirm and want to run again. He stays put though.

"What are they?"

"They are… enemies of Asgard, where you were raised, and everyone was taught to fear them. Our… father took you in hopes to bring a permanent peace to the two realms." Loki flinches.

"I am nothing more than a trophy." He gets up but Thor grabs his hand.

"No Loki, you are so much more than that. You are my brother who I love no matter what. You are a strong fighter and sorcerer." Loki takes his hand.

"I am seen as a monster." He growls. "How can you love a monster? How can you care about me when I am not really your brother?"

"Because, I just do. Why must I have reasons to love you? It is because you are who you are." Thor then looks to have an idea. He grabs the book off the bed and sits down in the middle of the room patting the ground in front of him.

"What on earth are you doing Thor?"

"Just trust me." Loki gives him a look but sits in front of him anyway, their knees almost touching. Thor hands the book to him and Loki examines it. "It was your first spell book. You used magic earlier Loki. Use it again." Loki shakes his head.

"I have no idea how I did that." Thor still smiles.

"I believe in you Loki." His belief in him was almost suffocating but not in a bad way. Loki feels comfort in it but hides it behind annoyance. He looks at the texts again flipping through pages. He then sees a drawing of the galaxy and wonders what this one would be. He looks at the short spell and decides to try it.

"Stjarnan, saklauss ljos

Fjor innan padan Stjarnan

I fregna ykkarr til koma

Syna allr ykkarr laun" His eyes flash a bright green and a great light shines from the book. The two are engulfed in a galaxy. Stars float around them and worlds Loki and Thor have never seen zoom passed them. Loki is awe struck. He drinks in the beauty. A shooting star almost hits Thor and he dodges by moving his head slightly. Instead, he hits a world that was right next to him and it explodes into a cascade of mini stars.

"Does this look like something a monster could create?" Thor asks him in just as much awe. Loki gets up, Thor follows. "This is Alfheim, home of the light elves." Thor points at a planet with many rings around it. "Muspelheim, it is home to fire demons." Thor points to the realms he knows and Loki stands by him listening intently. Another shooting star passes and Thor catches it this time.

"Midgardians say you can wish upon them." Thor opens his thick hand to let Loki see the ball of light. It sputters and sparkles. The light lights up Loki's face and he takes it gingerly in his hand. It explodes into a shower of stars and the spell comes to an end.

"That was beautiful." He complements the spell.

"You make many beautiful things. Magic is a wonderful gift for you."

"It isn't approved of is it?" Loki asks. He has a feeling it wasn't since he was already so different.

"I do not care what others say or think. It is your gift and one that I love that you have. It is beautiful, just like you." Loki turns away. Thor won't stop complementing him and it is driving him crazy and turning him red. Thankfully, his stomach starts growling.

"Let's go eat." He leaves the room quickly. When he gets to the elevator, he has to take a breather. After using the spell and the battle he had, he is utterly drained but too stubborn to lay back down, especially with a smothering brute around. Thor comes over and opens the elevator. They ride down the few floors and before the door opens, Thor can't help himself. He embraces Loki gently and Loki stiffens at the sudden hug.

"I am so glad you are safe and sound." Loki almost embraces him back but the doors open. Loki pushes him away and exits with pink cheeks. He sees Peter sitting at the table, eating macaroni and cheese with a turkey sandwich. Peter turns at the ding and drops his food. He runs over and hugs Loki.

"Thank God you are alright. I was so worried." He pushes Loki to arm's length examining him. "This is why I didn't want you coming along but no, you just had to come." He lectures. Loki swats him away and walks to the table, taking Peter's food. Peter takes it back before he can eat. Loki is about to take it again when Steve presents him with his own.

"Thank you Rogers" He says quietly and eats heartily. Bruce comes over to the teens.

"Loki, are you sure you are feeling up to being out of bed so soon. Thor had told me how hard it is on you to use such a strong surge of magic in one go." Loki looks at him sidelong and shrugs.

"I am sitting Doctor, I think I am fine and I also think I should eat to get back strength." Bruce nods ignoring the bit of attitude he was given.

"You will have to go lay back down soon though. Do not push yourself." He goes to sit on the plush couch and reads the newspaper.

"Did Thor tell you anything?" It was a loaded question to say the least. Loki nods but doesn't elaborate. "You are still Loki Sivertongue to me." Loki almost chokes on his drink when he says this. He looks to Peter and sighs.

"Always so sentimental. I am whomever I want to be remember. I don't want to be the Loki they know." They were carrying on the conversation as quietly as they can. Thankfully, the Avengers don't know how to be quiet and where having their own conversation about Clint's arrows being scattered all over the Tower. Loki glances at the clock when he finishes his meal. "Oh no, Aunt May is going to have a stroke." He hisses. Peter looks at the clock as well. It reads two thirteen.

"Mother Hugger, we have to get back." Peter goes to pick up his mask but is stopped by Tony.

"You are in no condition to be out swinging and you should know better than to drive around on a motorcycle." Tony teases. In truth though, the boys were dead on their feet. Loki was having to hold on to the back of his chair and Peter was already losing focus in his eyes. Peter grabs his head.

"We can't let Aunt May worry all night, she-" Steve stands.

"We had your friend Gwen call her. She told your Aunt that the three of you had a project for school and had to work on it all night." Peter gaps at him. Loki snickers at him and wobbles over.

"I told you a well-placed lie could ease her worries." Peter rolls his eyes.

"Fine, you lie to her then."

"With pleasure." Peter then let his legs give out and Loki drops beside him.

"Alright, time for you two to go to bed." Bruce says with finality. Steve picks Peter up and Thor grabs Loki. "Be sure they don't get out of bed till tomorrow. I will check there condition and see if they are fit to go to school." They both nod and the two teens in their arms laps into a pouting silence. Once back in Thor's room Loki speaks.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Thor tucks Loki in.

"No brother, you have learned all you need to know this night." Loki presses his lips together.

"It is weird being called brother." Thor stops mid tuck and looks to him, trying to hide a kicked puppy face.

"Do you not wish for me to call you as such?" Loki groans.

"Call me that if you want." Thor brightens immediately. Thor goes to leave. "Where are you sleeping?"

"On the coach Loki, goodnight." Thor flicks the light off leaving him in darkness. Loki calls out.

"Wait, Thor, sleep here." Thor comes back in flipping the light on once more. Loki breathes a sigh of relief, shaking the minor panic attack off. Thor notices the lack of color in his brother's face.

"Are you not well Loki?" He walks in and presses his hand on Loki's forehead. Loki sits up, swatting the doting hand away.

"I just don't like the dark ok. Sleep here tonight." Thor flips the lamp on and goes to turn off the light.

"Does this suit you better?" Loki nods scooting over to let Thor in. Thor goes to his dresser and pulls out sweat pants. He takes off his shirt and pants, putting on the sweats. Loki had turned over, letting him dress in private. Soon he felt a large weight on the other side and heards soft breathing behind him. "You know, Stark had thrown a tantrum once he found out you had infiltrated his Tower." Loki hears the pride and held back laughter in his voice. Loki smiles to himself.

"He should have better security if he is so rich." They settle after that and start to fall asleep. Loki had fallen asleep for a good while when he started to dream. He was standing in an all-encompassing darkness. He hugs himself immediately on edge. He then hears a voice come from the fog in front of him.

"Hello little one. How have you fared since our fall?" The voice sounded much like his own.

"Who are you?" He calls. A figure steps out from the shadows and walks toward him. His appearance was deteriorated almost. He could see bones here and there and his hair was matted. What Loki was most afraid of was that he looked just like him.

"You do not know yourself?" He asks. Loki was shocked into silence. He couldn't even move. The man chuckles without humor. "You call yourself Trickster when under a mask. It is quite ironic that you have become a hero in my absence."

"What are you talking about?" He finally says. The dying man grabs his throat.

"You are too frightened by truth to understand what is in front of you. I am your true self. I am your only strength." He whispers in the teen's ear. "I am Loki of the Void, carrier of darkness and pain." He nuzzles the little Trickster's neck. Loki flinches away from the man who is the other part of him.

"You are the reason I can't remember anything?" His smile is filled with sadistic intent. He waves his hand and a dagger materializes.

"You are a thorn in my side Innocence. You should have died in that alley, much like I should have died on the pile of ice as an infant." He raises the dagger. Loki kicks the grown version in the gut. He lets go and starts laughing manically. "You have some survival instinct in you. This should be fun." He growls the last part. The Innocence runs headlong into the darkness. He hears whispering and can feel things grabbing at his feet. Panic rises in his chest but he knows that there is no time for that. He is shaken and looks around panicked. No one is there. Then the cruelty in Loki comes out to kill him. He grabs the Innocence and throws him to the ground licking his lips.

"You want to remember something; I will show you the fun we had with Thanos." Evil Loki puts his free hand on his other. Loki thrashes but it makes contact. A rush of blinding pain goes through him and he is strapped to a table with hands moving inside his chest. He then feels himself being shook again.

"Loki, wake up!" He knows the voice. The vision and pain subsides. He sees a very disgruntled Loki with crazed eyes. He then raises the knife and goes to stab him but light fills his eyes causing him to shriek. Innocent Loki wakes in a cold sweat with all the Avengers around the bed with Thor and Steve holding him down. His chest rises, falls, in pants, his eyes alert. "Loki, what plagues your mind so foully?" The two blondes let him go slowly and a pale Peter rushes over. Loki eases himself up and looks around to be sure he is safe. Loki rubs his eyes to feel they are wet. He takes a shaky breath in and clears his throat.

"What are you keeping from me?" They all look at him wanting elaboration. "A terrifying version of me ring a bell?" They look at one another in solemn silence. Peter looks around confused. Loki looks at Thor knowing he cannot lie. He feels the expectant gaze and he turns with great sorrow in his eyes.

"We are not completely sure ourselves Loki." He waits, and lets them explain. All the while he feels as if an ominous foreshadow has been made.

**A/N: ok so this took an extra day since life came knocking and I answered. Well for the spell, it is a lose translation into the dead language of old norse. Here is what it means. **

**Stars, innocent light **

**life within the stars, **

**I ask you to come**

**show all your secrets**

**I hope you like this chapter and any questions or if the Good Loki Evil Loki confused you I am sorry but I tried to make it as clear as I could. Please review and see you soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

Loki ran. He had stayed far away from Thor in the beginning to protect himself for this very reason. He no longer has a future of his own. He no longer can be whoever he wants. I_ am truly a monster_ he thinks to himself. He tried to commit genocide, he tried to enslave the world, and he killed so many. Tears sting his eyes and thunder rumbles in the distance. He had lost his pursuers a long time ago but he keeps running. Loki vaguely hears a thunderous cry from far away behind him. The thunder echoes the wail. Rain begins. It starts as a drizzle but in seconds, it pours with ferocity. Loki falls, tripping over a pipe. He lays there, shaking from the cold or his raw emotions Loki isn't sure. Thor did this to him. A fury like no other builds in his stomach, warming his body in a rage of hurt and vengeance. He thinks of going back, to seek revenge for what strife Thor brought him. He closes his eyes and breathes, however. He remembers how sincere he was whenever they were together and talking. He thinks of Thor's smile and how only he was able to make that happen. He ponders over the fact Thor wanted nothing but his acknowledgement and all his fury faded slowly out of his being to be replaced by loneliness and sorrow. How far he has fallen.

"I want to go home." Loki whispers to himself. But he has no home. Asgard imprisoned him, Earth hates him. All that is left is darkness. He cokes on a cry. "Peter," He hears come from his mouth. _Aunt May. _He thinks. A home but not completely. He feels as if something else is meant for him that has been with him even though he has pushed away from it for many years. Loki shakes his head and gets up. He can't live anywhere with his other half lurking in the shadows. He walks, the rain turning into a hurricane. It may sweep him into oblivion but he walks on. Where? He isn't quite sure. His legs move without his conscious thought of where.

###

They had chased him for about ten minutes before they lost him. Thor kept looking despite the dead end. Steve looks out the window to see that the drizzle is quickly turning into a distressed hurricane.

"Someone needs to calm Thor down or he might wipe out the citizens with this storm." He looks to Tony. "Tony, you are the only one who can go out there effectively." Stark gets up with a groan.

"Why do I have to fetch the god?" Steve is about to lecture him but realizes he is going to get suited up. He looks around to see that everyone is on edge. Peter especially. He was the last of them to come in and he has not left the window since. Steve looks at the clock. It is four twenty eight. He rubs his hand through his hair feeling tired already. Natasha walks over to Peter. Steve watches them with a side glance here and there.

"Loki will be ok. He is strong and smart. He would have gotten shelter by now. We will find him once Thor makes this storm go away so don't worry." Peter tries to smile at her kind words but it was a slight twitch of the mouth instead. He didn't even completely register when she squeezed his shoulder to calm him. _Why did I ever let him come along in the first place? I failed him. This is all my fault. Aunt May is going to be heartbroken if he doesn't come home. I should have been able to help. _He kept fretting over all this and more. Clint sees the two fliers coming this way. The storm had calmed to a sullen rain.

"When Tony gets back he can help me track Loki down through the city's cameras." He then spins the chair back around to continue working. Tony did indeed help him find Loki about fifteen minutes after he got in. They look at the feed from the traffic camera to see that it took place seven minutes ago.

"He shouldn't have gotten too far." Bruce states hopefully. Thor looks closer at the frozen screen. He then points to a building in the upper corner.

"Isn't that-" He didn't even have to finish. Everyone was up and out of the Tower in under a minute.

%%%

Loki was glad that he changed into his Trickster costume as they explained to him what they had been hiding from him for so long. He wasn't wearing the mask though. He entered the lobby of the insane asylum. There was a late night nurse working the front desk and she looked annoyed at the world. The nurse looked up at Loki.

"Visiting hours aren't until seven. Come back when everyone's awake". He tossed a chloroform bomb onto her desk. A small cloud exploded soundlessly on her desk and her head hit the tabletop with a soft thud. He continues walking, dripping water as he goes. Loki takes out his dagger, a nifty trinket he got at the school's "Black Market". As he walked down the long hall it started to change. The pale white walls started to turn moldy and it peeled in places. The floor cracks and is covered in dried blood stains here and there. A nurse walks out of a room. She was a perfect marble white, like a statue. It was almost beautiful but her eyes were a glassy black with black goo leaking down her face. Her face was unchanging as she walked passed him like an ominous ghost. He gets to the end of the hall and knows this is the room. A patient steps out of the room next to his. He was missing hair on one side of his head and on the other side was gaping holes. His left eye was white the other becoming a pale blue and he just stared blankly at Loki. Loki stares back in horror, seeing his mouth has been sewn shut. He tenses when the mouth start to open. Loki's eyes grow wide in disgust as the man opens his mouth, ripping the stitches and pieces of his lips with it. His jaw goes as wide as humanly possible and then more, ripping his cheeks as he goes more and more. Loki opens the door and barrels inside. He shuts the door louder than needed to keep him out. He turns and looks at the room, now on high alert. He sees a sleeping form on the bed in the far corner. He walks over silently looking at every shadow, every corner. He sees the man from his dreams. The crazed half, one that is too far gone. Loki sees him stir. He straddles his chest landing his knees on his arms heavily, immediately subduing any movement to defend or escape. The tortured soul below him opens his eyes as Innocence raises the dagger over his head with both shaking hands. Crazed eyes look at him from below and he laughs with a sadistic glee. The Loki on top knows he needs to end it but no matter what he does he can't lower the knife.

"You have taken too long innocence." He is flipped on his back, dagger taken from his hands. The evil Loki now on top lays there with the knife at his throat. Innocent Loki squirms but is cut on his throat for the movement. He stills. "You came to kill me and yet you falter. I told you, you are the weak one and I am superior. Pain and hatred is what makes you strong." The position, much like the one in his dreams happens again. The dagger is raised to strike the Innocence in the heart. The evil one laughs manically. "As I kill you, I will show you what true pain is." Like in the dream, visions take over Loki's mind. He sees evil, yellow eyes lean over his restricted form. He looks to see he is being lowered in a vat of boiling black goo. Loki fights and struggles but to now avail. He screams out Thor, mother, father, but no one comes. He feels the liquid come onto his table as he is lowered further. He wails in pain as the goo covers him more and more. Then, it stops. He is looking up at blinding lights in the asylum. He looks to his right, dazed and sees the other Loki being wrapped in webbing as Thor runs to his side. Bruce Banner comes over as well assessing his body for any damage. He is unscathed, physically. Once his evil self is subdued, he stumbles over. He has taken on a serious face. "Get out, this is my domain." He growls teeth bared.

"Who are those beings in my mind?" Good Loki asked, uncaring of what he just said.

"They are coming." He sings in a high pitched voice. Good Loki's eyes grow wide with terror and he shakes as if something just blew cold air down his spine. Peter puts his hand in the small of his back to calm him. The Loki that was webbed stops laughing suddenly and whispers words in another language. He then breaks out and punches Bruce, not completely aware. He then turns, realizing his mistake. Bruce starts struggling on the floor turning green. Loki's eyes glow and the Avengers with Peter and Good Loki now out of the building. An ice dome then encompasses the building only to disappear. But in the morning sun you can see it is still there. Bruce has hulked out by this point and narrowed his eyes on Loki. He looks dead at him, and the boy sprints away.

"Shrek is back." Tony says, flipping his helmet closed. Peter is already trying to web Hulk to get Loki a head start. The Avengers each take Hulk on to get Loki away. Clint shoots arrows from roof tops as he runs with everyone. Natasha stays behind, shooting the Jolly Green Giant from behind. Steve stays with Loki as they run throwing his shield occasionally only to get knocked aside. Tony shoots his lasers from above but is then knocked down when Hulk jumps up and spikes him. Thor then grabs Hulk and engages in a wrestling match. Throwing his hammer whenever he is dislodged. Loki stops behind a truck. Steve urges him on.

"He is your friend right? He has to understand that it wasn't me." Loki pants out.

"He has hulked out on us before. We tried talking to him but he never calmed down."

"Were you attacking him too?" Steve looks down and scratches the back of his head. "Tell them all to stop." Loki jumps on top of the truck in clear sight of the beast. Steve does so but makes sure he can get Loki in case it goes sour. "Hey, Hulk, I know you think I punched you but I didn't it was the other me. He is in the building still." Hulk starts smashing his way toward Loki. Thor gives chase despite the order Steve gave. "You have got to understand." He whispers, terror creeping up again. Just as Hulk grabs him by the ankle Loki's eyes glow a deep green. "Sannr andvarda saklauss gera herppa" a golden light raps around Hulk. He tries to smash it and break it but it just wraps around him until all you can see is a cocoon of gold. It then unwraps him quickly like ribbons being unspun till it disappears a few feet away from him. Loki regains control, eyes back to their stunning green. Hulk then looks at him in his fists. Hulk takes on a more relaxed, yet still angry look, and sets him down gently. Loki stumbles slightly but otherwise fine. Everyone makes their way over, careful of the now calmed Hulk. He looks around at his companions and slowly starts shrinking back to Bruce Banner. People had made their way outside their homes as things calmed down. Some were taking pictures and or videotaping. Many were pointing and all were talking at an alarming rate. The Avengers decide they should not stay for this one and start to leave letting SHIELD handle this later. Tony grabs Steve's arm and flies off. Thor looks to Loki but sees Peter has already gotten situated, ready to web themselves back. He take Natasha instead. Clint presses a button on a remote and as the last of everyone leaves, helps a naked Bruce onto a mini jet.

They were going to miss school that much was obvious. Peter had just got off the phone, asking Gwen to put a sick absence on both Loki and his attendance record. She was going to sneak into the office during lunch. Loki is in the middle of a call with Aunt May when he finishes. Loki was sitting on the couch with Thor all but cuddling him. Loki would swat at him if he would snuggle too much or if he just felt like it.

"Yes Aunt May, we are sorry for not telling you ourselves. We promise to come home soon."

"Loki, don't forget about me when you feel like the world is caving in around you ok." Loki almost drops his cell.

"Why did you just say that?" Loki can picture her shrugging.

"I just sensed that you needed to hear that. Was I wrong?" Loki sucks in a breath and lets it out answering her.

"No Aunt May, sometimes you do know exactly what needs to be said." She giggles endearingly.

"A mother's intuition." Loki grows sullen at that last statement but hides it by swatting at Thor again.

"See you later Aunt May." He hangs up and looks at the group around him. The new and yet undiscussed stresser was now that a dangerous force was coming to Earth to get Loki. Loki shivers, remembering the visions his other half had shown him. He was tired to say the least and ready to just pass out. Looking over at Peter, he sees the same want in his tired eyes. Steve goes over to Peter as Tony comes over with a margarita. Clint laughs.

"It is barely passed eight and you are drinking." Tony takes a sip.

"The stress is already getting to me." Tony sits on the arm of the chair Peter was about to pass out on and Steve being a mother hen to him.

"You should go to bed Peter, you must be tired." Peter looks at him through dazed eyes.

"Last time I went to sleep, I woke up to a major drama scene so I think I am good right now." Peter looks to Loki and Loki knows what he is saying through the look. He isn't sleeping unless Loki is within sight or hearing. Loki groans and goes deeper into the plush coach. He then takes Thor's arms off his body without a word and takes Peter by the ear. He repeats "ow" for a good five seconds till he lets go.

"Good night everyone." He waves halfheartedly. Peter and Loki go down to Steve's room and go to sleep on the king sized bed without a word or getting undressed. Loki did take off his gadget belt though, not wanting to set off one of his weapons.

***Important PLEASE READ***

**A/N: this one would have been longer but, my laptop broke for some reason today so I had to go out and buy one, luckily I had three hundred and twenty five dollars at the ready, and then I had to wait for mom to get off work to install word. I then took a longer time writing because this laptop is greatly smaller so I misspelled a lot and well, it was hard. Any way the spell Loki said was a lose translation of "Truth commit Innocence become caught" commit mean "come from" when used in this way. So it means Truth coming from Innocence become caught. Sorry it sounds weird but I had to change wording a lot. (become caught as in be heard btw) anyways I will try to update tomorrow but I also have some bad news. I have writers block and am having difficulty writing what happens next soooo I may or may not post soon but I will try. Please review and if you have any ideas or fan service requests I will do it. (to an extent) **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: ok so I wrote you guys a long chapter since I will have to step away for a while. There is a long list of things I have to do first and sadly this isn't at the top. So I just wanted you all to know that this story will never be abandoned and I will finish it before the summer is over. **

**Important! I had to lable the different Lokis something so I named good Loki Trickster since that is his alter ego when with Spiderman and Evil Loki is just Loki since everything else just sounded dumb. Also I will call good Loki, Loki again once the two are separated. Hope you can understand the scene later. **

Blood. Lots of blood. Loki looks at his dripping wrists with fascination. He licks the finger that was digging in the wound. Loki growls at the taste and remembers the taste from when it pulled in his mouth from the many torture sessions Thanos gave him. He starts giggling to himself in remembrance. Innocence escaped him again. He takes his bloody finger and starts drawing stick figures on his walls. Thinking of ways to kill his brother and his playmates.

"Innocence will be the death of me if he doesn't die soon." He coos. "And yet, his death will be a bit saddening." He grows sorrowful for a moment but then laughs to himself. "But even if not by my hand, the child will die." Looking at the wall that is decorated with stick figures he starts swaying and runs his fingers through his matted hair till he grabs it and yanks hard, almost pulling hair out. "Time will come, the time will come." He whispers as he sinks to the ground letting the statue nurses with black goo coming from their eyes approach him."

%%%

Aunt May had fussed over them for a few hours after they got home at around three thirty. Peter, after letting her mother hen them for an hour finally buts in.

"Aunt May, a problem occurred with our project so we will have to go over to Gwen's again tomorrow after school." Aunt May was in the middle of teaching Loki how to bake brownies when he said this. Loki's shoulders relax once her attention was off him. He never did like being coddled with so much fervor. And he thought Thor was over baring.

"Well, why not have her over here. I really haven't seen you two much lately and It would probably save a few years of my life if you two would spend a night here instead." Peter mentally cringes. They were going to meet with the Avengers who are waiting for Thor to get back from Asgard with possible information on who had Loki.

"Yea but, Gwen's family probably wouldn't approve of her being in a house with two guys." Aunt May huffs with her hands on her hips. Loki scrapes the batter out of the bowl he was mixing brownies in and turns to the conversation as he puts the bowl in the sink.

"I will give them a call and see if they can come to an agreement with me." Peter gets up quickly sputtering his disapproval. Aunt May turns with a "try me" look on her face and Peter lapses into silence. Loki snickers at him and puts the brownies in the oven. Peter walks over with a smirk. He then takes a quick picture with his phone.

"Keep laughing and I will show Thor this picture." He shows Loki and it is him smiling with some brownie batter on his face. He immediately wipes his face turning a shade of pink that Peter sees on a rare occasion.

"Well that wasn't so hard. They were fine letting her come over as long as she has Loki's room." Since Loki took over the guest room as his own he has to go back to sleeping with Peter then. He shrugs and sets the timer for the brownies. Aunt May starts making snacks and all but ties the boys to the kitchen chairs to talk to them. They relent quickly understanding she needs time with them. Thankfully she never brought up the bruises they got or about the bags under their eyes. They were safe now is all that mattered and she has learned to except these battle scars. An hour or so passes and Gwen knocks at the door. Peter says he will get it not hiding his excitement too well and Loki makes kissing noises at him. Peter mouths "Picture" at him before he opens the door.

"Hey!" Gwen gushes. She only ever does that kind of greeting when he is in trouble. "So we have a project to get working on." She stress it. Peter smiles asking for forgiveness when Aunt May comes in.

"Hello Gwen, would you like some brownies before you three get started?" Gwen perks up at her arrival.

"Yes, I would love some." She comes in with her small suit case in tow. Peter takes the bag and puts it in Loki's room.

"This is going to be a long night." He sighs before he goes down stairs. They all talk to Aunt May about thirty minutes more till they finally excuse themselves to talk about "the project" Gwen, Loki and Peter gather in his room.

"What the hell is going on Peter?" Gwen whisper yells. Peter puts up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry. I swear I tried to keep you out of this and-"

"We are working with the Avengers because Peter and I have gotten into more then we can chew. We were going to go back tonight to see if they came up with anything but seeing as we can't leave we will have to call." Gwen pinches the bridge of her nose.

"And what if they have something?"

"Then we will have you to cover for us so we can sneak out." Gwen gaps at him.

"We do?" Peter asks not up to date with Loki's plan. He nods. Gwen shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok then, if you need anything else just say when."

"Gwen, you are not supposed to be ok with this. You should just leave or-" Gwen flicks his head playfully.

"I am in love with a super hero, I think I can handle helping him sneak out of the house." Peter turns bright red and Loki clears his throat before everything gets too awkward.

"With that, I think I am going to go help Aunt May." Loki gets off the bed and gives the two hot and cold love birds some space. Aunt May is scurrying around the kitchen in a huff.

"Where is it?" she mumbles.

"Where is what Aunt May?" She looks up.

"Oh Loki, I just discovered I am out of baking soda." Loki grabs his jacket off the kitchen chair.

"I can go out and get some." Aunt May makes a noise, not liking the idea. It is seven and she just doesn't want anything to happen. "Its ok Aunt May, I won't be long."

"I'm so sorry I got started so late on dinner." She follows him to the door. Loki gives her a teasing smile and kisses her on the cheek.

"Love you Aunt May." That was the first time he told anyone he loved them since being found. He walks out and down the street with a hop in his step. He needed a break from the crazy and Aunt May gave it to him. He gets into the store and heads to the baking soda. He grabs it and when he turns, he sees a girl being harassed by some guy. He sighs and thinks about turning the other way. Shaking his head, hearing a nagging Peter in his head. something about doing the right thing when you have the ability to do it. Loki rolls his eyes at the voice in his head and he walks up to them.

"Something wrong here?" He is pushed roughly by the guy. The girl is the one who answers.

"I'm fine, we are just talking." She sounded terrified. The brute glares at him.

"Well go on you brat." Loki smirks. He walks off and down a few isles getting certain things here and there with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He goes to the back, takes the items into the bathroom and gets to work. In a few minutes, he has his scheme ready. Loki goes out and sees the girl and the big brute paying for their things. He noticed a bruise on her cheek that wasn't there before. He pays for his baking soda and leaves right before they do with his toys placed in the alley.

"Hey, you indescribably detestable barbarian and myopic, cheap Internet loiterer." The big guy from before turns looking pissed but out right confused.

"You talking to me punk?" Loki rolls his eyes.

"Yes you confoundedly lascivious libertine I am talking to you. You think you are big and tough beating on a girl? You are pathetic for even laying a hand on her when she clearly cannot do anything against you." The man's nostrils flare and he stalks over. The girl try's to hold him back.

"Kurt please, don't hurt the kid." He pushes her off and Loki backs away toward the alley.

"You little shit, I got friends who can teach you what that pretty little mouth of yours should be used for."

"I bet you do perverted stench emitting nefarious vermin." The man growls unintelligently and takes off after him. Loki runs straight into the alley and climbs on top of a few boxes. He looks down at the man.

"What the fuck is this?" Loki shakes his head as he looks around at the many balloons filling the little space around them.

"Ever wonder how big an explosion fifty balloons filled with hydrogen and oxygen can make?" Loki lights a match. "Hopefully big enough to knock some sense into a dimwit like you." He drops it on top of the balloons that he is in the middle of and a loud boom erupts with a small bit of fire going around the man. He falls back hitting the wall with his head and he falls unconscious. It wasn't action movie worthy but it made a point. Loki leaves the scene before the cops show but stops by the girl.

"Find someone worth it and preferably on the same IQ spectrum." She looks at him in awe as he walks away into the night.

Loki dives for the phone on Peter's bed. It was an unknown caller but at this hour he can guess who it is. He puts it on speaker for Gwen and Peter to hear.

"Hello superheroes in training. Did you miss me?" Loki face palms at Tony's narcissistic greeting.

"Tony, did Thor get anything or what?" Peter asks annoyed.

"Uncle Thor did bring back some valuable info yes. And Peter don't give me such a hateful tone." Tony teases him. Peter groans and looks at a giggling Gwen. "Do I hear a beautiful lady on the other end?"

"She is under age, get back to the main topic." Loki corrects him. Tony grumbles.

"Apparently an oracle was able to inform Thor that Loki was taken into darkness by the beings who found him and brought him all knowledge through the tesseract. His words not mine." Loki furrows his brows in thought as the other line switches persons.

"Loki, brother, are you ok?" Loki immediately feels smothered by simply hearing him.

"Yes you ignorant oaf I am fine. Can you elaborate on what the oracle said?"

"What I have come to understand is that you were taken by the Chitari." Loki remembers what they told him and the words make him sick. "I would really prefer it if I could keep an eye on you without having to follow behind in secret."

"You are far to loud to ever have anything to do with secret Thor. Anyways, Aunt May wouldn't handle such separation too well so no."

"Perhaps I could visit?"

"No," Peter and Gwen look at Loki. He starts to feel on edge and takes a deep breath. "No Thor, I don't want Aunt May anywhere near this." Thor sighs.

"Very well brother, perhaps then, you could at least talk with me." Loki grabs the phone.

"Fine, I won't ignore you, good bye." He hangs up the phone. Peter and Gwen look at him with knowing eyes.

"What a cute brotherly love you have." Gwen squeals. Loki huffs and looks at Peter in warning. Peter in turn looks at his phone on the night stand. Loki groans.

"Time for bed, a headache is coming on." Gwen goes to her guest room and Loki gets comfortable in Peter's.

"Move over Trickster, I am sleeping in my bed tonight." He does and Peter falls asleep within minutes. Loki however gets up when he hears Peter's light snoring and rummages through the nightstand. He had put a little trinket he got from the store a few days ago in here for the night. He finally finds the little ball and lightly hits it. It lights ups with little streaks of light going from a center orb and going for where ever his fingertips touched. He has been secretly picking up little things like this since Peter found him. He can't stop obsessing over light. Any kind he finds that catches his attention will be in his grasp in a second. He still has the glow stick he made in chemistry even. Loki gets back into bed and curls under the covers with the ball close to his face. The lightning makes him think of storms and faintly, as he drifts off to sleep, Thor.

He runs. All he feels is pain and a part of him relishes in it. The other screams at him to get away to fight with everything he has. He is coming, he is almost here. Loki, tortured Loki, falls to his knees.

"Why have I fallen?" He asks the darkness. Tendrils coil themselves around him telling him lies and false promises.

"_You are alone, unwanted."_

"_The realms have cursed you. Hate them all!"_

"_There is no place for you. The only one who gives you purposes is Thanos."_ Loki hits his head against the ground. His forehead bleeds from the force.

"Go away, I am not your toy anymore." He moans in despair. A tendril then skewers him in the back making him bend backward almost to the breaking point. He can't even scream. He closes his eyes then opens them to the dim light of the asylum. The nurses gather around him. "Stupid nurses, with your pointy needles and uncaring faces." He pouts at them. "I wonder if the little Trickster has fallen as well." He ponders. The nurses inject him and he calms down. However he does stab one in the eye with the needle for her invasion. She falls to the ground soundlessly with the black goo covering the floor. "I want a new place." He chants a spell and the broken glass on the floor morphs into a mirror. It then shows his other self, sleeping with a peculiar light. Loki is momentarily entranced by the object then brought out of it suddenly. "I will come and visit you then. I grow lonely and bored." He whines to himself. Thanos wants him but what if he doesn't find the other. Loki is worried over that thought then thinks of the screams his other would make. They seem so pretty compared to his. Shaking his head he decides to go to sleep. "Goodnight my one and only. Sleep with nothing but nightmares till I am able to make you live them."

/

Loki has grown tired of school. He realized very quickly how little effort he had to put into really learning. It's almost as if he already knew this stuff and more. Granted he apparently has lived hundreds of years so that might have something to do with it. Gwen pokes him with her pencil during English class, third period.

"Hey, what are you planning to do today." Loki shrugs.

"Probably stop by Avengers Tower to think up a plan and figure out what to do with my other self." Peter had filled her in once she got wind of Loki being attacked by another him.

"What are you going to do about him?" Loki bites his lip.

"Kill him probably. He is a danger to everyone." Gwen looks unsettled. "What?"

"He is still you. How can you kill yourself?" Loki is taken aback at the thought, He never really thought of the other 'Loki as another part of him worth keeping. He terrified him is all he can think about. He turns away from Gwen in thought at his new discovery till the bell rings for lunch. Loki swings his bag over his shoulder and walks to the courtyard with Gwen to meet Peter.

"So what did Aunt May pack us today?" Peter asks Loki.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Loki pulls out. Gwen opens her Bag with an Italian sub.

"She really spoils you guys." The boys agree and start to complain about their classes. Loki laughs at Gwen's impression of Mr. Srek when he hears a voice. He looks around but no one is there.

"You can't hide from me." IT was his other half. He flinches involuntarily. Gwen and Peter seem to be put on mute and continue their conversation. "Come to me and I won't hurt them." Loki sits his lunch down and gets up.

"Going to the bathroom guys." They wave in acknowledgement and continue talking. "Why are you here?" He thinks to himself, hoping this was a two way thing. Silence for a few minutes.

"Little copy cat, just listen to me." Loki turns down a hall when a teacher looks at him curiously and exits the building. It was deserted since no one was supposed to be out. Then a flash of green smoke envelopes him. He loses his breath and chokes. He is then dropped on the floor of the asylum once again.

"You are simply Trickster, I am Loki." He states stalking around him like an anxious animal. Trickster gets up but is then tackled down by Loki. He then dances a knife over his face moaning softly. "You are bad for not simply dying. Your fate is gone little one all you have left is oblivion." Trickster bucks almost getting Loki off of him.

"Why the hell do you hate me so much?" Loki caresses his face with his hand not holding the knife.

"You are weak, you made the spell that separated truth from fairy tale." Loki gaps at him. He doesn't remember doing anything. But the black in his mind from any time before Peter found him seems to be fading.

"So, then let's stop trying to kill each other for one second and try to get rid of the ones who hurt us." Trickster growls. Loki cuts his chest with his knife.

"I was hurt not you." Loki cries. Trickster starts to hyperventilate from the soon to be torture.

"What did they do to you?" He whispers, panicked.

"Everything" Loki wails. Trickster flinches from the bellow. Loki lets his hands snake down his chest to his stomach.

"Please stop this." Trickster is starting to regret not killing him while he had the chance. A ball falls out of Trickster's pocket and turns on to show a lightning show within. Loki is ensnared once again and picks it up gently. Trickster then has an idea. "You like it? I have more if you let me go." Loki looks down waving the knife halfheartedly.

"Be quite little one." He inspects it closer and begins to be possessive over the little toy. Light. Why does he care for it so much he wonders. Trickster bucks with all his strength again and this time gets him off. The ball stays in is grasp as Trickster runs for the door. It wouldn't open. Loki takes after him. Trickster takes three pieces of a staff that are no bigger than half his arm from his belt, hooks them together, and gets a full staff that he hits Loki with on the side of the head. Loki flies to the side a few inches groaning. "Why do you hurt me so Innocence?" he asks as if hurt.

"Maybe if you didn't hurt me I wouldn't have to do it." He growls back. Loki raises his knife shaking it in disapproval.

"You are my other half, though pure, you still have some evil in you." Trickster shakes his head.

"No, I am good, I am nothing like you." Loki snickers at him.

"Then why you so quick to kill?" The conversation he had with Gwen comes back and he starts to wonder again, what was the right thing to do? He hears thunder coming from the distance. "You must leave now, I don't want him messing up my domain." Smoke encompasses his body once more and fades outside of the asylum.

Storm clouds have gathered so he decides to wait for the blonde god. He didn't wait long, for he was barreling toward him faster than any jet. He lands beside him and looks at his brother, Loki, up and down.

"You are hurt." He states.

"It is just a scratch." Thor takes out a stone from his pouch at his side and crushes it over Loki's chest. The wound disappears and Thor lets out a satisfied sigh.

"I feared the worst. Are you sure you are ok?" Loki steps closer and gives him an awkward hug. He is a head and a half shorter so he wrapped his arms around his torso. Thor slowly wraps his arms around Loki.

"I am fine now. Thank you for coming." He wasn't sure what else to say but he knew to Thor, it was more than enough for now.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok so this chapter was a bitch to write because of the ever growing contact between the two Lokis. I have decided (Since Peter being in the situation made it really confusing) to bold the evil Loki and to wright good Loki in italics. So please bare with me again and tell me which version is better. Trickster being good Loki and bad Loki being just Loki or the new way…. Im already confused again. O.o anyway drop a review, can be just a smilie face if you want! **

"Where have you been young man?" Aunt May asks Loki as soon as he steps inside the house.

"Out." Is all he says under his breath. Aunt May strained to hear him and starts getting excitable from the lack of explanation.

"I got a call from school. Do you know what they said? That you snuck away during lunch. Where have you been since then? You have been gone for four hours. Where have you been?" Granted, Peter was gone longer before Loki ever came into their lives but Peter lost his Uncle Ben which made her think that his space was important to have. In Loki's case, nothing traumatic has happened that she knows of which makes her wonder just how much they have both kept from her. "Please Loki, you are scaring me." Loki doesn't even look at her when he leaves to go to his room. He closes it as Peter comes over ready to interrogate him as well.

"Loki, open the door. What happened? All of a sudden you vanish. One of the pot heads said you vanished in a cloud of green smoke. Did your 'other' kidnap you?" He whispered the last part. Loki leans against the door just listening as Peter lapses into silence.

"All of this is my fault." Loki whispers.

"What? Loki I can't hear you. Please open the door." Peter lightly bangs on the door in exasperation. Loki feels it getting cold and darker, almost suffocating.

"Go away Peter." Loki tried to make his voice sound cruel. He needed to be alone. Silence then he hears Peter once more, almost broken hearted.

"Ok… bye…" He hears slow footsteps and his door slowly click shut. Loki then lets his legs give out and he curls himself up tightly crying quietly. Everything around him is breaking. He doesn't let himself wallow long because the darkness around him, even if it was midday, was tearing at him. He gets up stumbling a bit and grabs a trinket from his "secret chest". He pulls out a glow in the dark spinning top. He may have edited it a bit with chemistry, making it glow more even in just shady areas. He sits on the ground, knees to his chest and spins the toy. He just watches as a circle of light starts spinning in crazy patterns. Sadly, he couldn't keep his thoughts at bay, and something tells him, he never could even before all of this. _Something has to be done with my crazy half before he kills someone. _What, he isn't quite sure of. Something in his gut is telling him, it will happen soon though.

;;;

He remembered seeing a blonde woman with the little Trickster. He was curious about the Stacey woman. He knew of the spider child and did not care to hurt him right now, but for some reason Innocence is hanging out with a girl, an average girl no less. He finds her quickly enough. The sun is setting on this dreary world. He goes up to the apartment that she lives in, he may be mad but he is still intelligent enough to find a girl through the phone book, and lets himself in with a bit of magic. He looks around, hearing a shower going but sensing no one else is in at the moment. He goes to the kitchen to see a message on the dry erase board.

"Went to go check on grandmother, see you later tonight." Is what it read. Loki looks into the fridge and picks up a container. He sniffs the red thing and is met with a tasteful sent. The shower stops and Loki decides to eat it, even if it is cold. He sits at the table and starts eating the noodles with his hand. He hears a door creak open and is greeted quickly by a blonde woman in a white robe and a towel on her head.

"Oh my god!" She stares for a split second, part of her seeing a beaten Loki, friend. The other part seeing the one Peter warned her about. She looks to the phone then back at him.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" She tries to act calm but her voice did make a small squeak.

"Call your spider lover to save you." He continues eating as if nothing unusual is happening. She clears her throat, tightening her robe.

"Would you like me to heat that up?" Loki doesn't even acknowledge her. She walks over to the counter, close to the knives, just in case.

"Even if you were to get a weapon, you wouldn't faze me with it. I enjoy pain." Gwen looks scared but then worried.

"Why?" Loki smirks and pushes the empty container away, wiping his mouth on his own robe.

"Because I was tortured for over a month, that's why."

"Is that why you want to hurt everyone? Because you were hurt so much." Loki hits the container and sends it flying past her head.

"I was hurt before that. I was in a realm of darkness, forced to survive when all I wanted was to die." Gwen stands her ground though shaken. Loki adopts a sweet smile, though twisted on his face. "There, there child. I won't hurt you. You mean more to the spider child then my little Innocent one. I would not waste my time. Who does he hold dear?" Gwen stays silent. "You think you can withstand me? I know how to do the things that were done to me." He jumps over the island. Gwen takes out a knife and holds it to his throat.

"Why are you so scared?" She asks. Loki's eyes grow wide in shock.

"What did you say?"

"You look like an abused animal I see on ASPCA commercials. Your eyes are terrified but you lash out at anyone you see. Not because you are angry but because you are petrified." Loki hits her and takes off out of the building. Once out and feels cold air hit his face and he notices streaks along his cheeks. Loki reaches up to feel liquid coming down in a great flow. He then hears the woman. "Loki, stop, you need help." Loki growls like an animal she compared him to and sprints off. Back to the asylum. Back to his safe haven. He will never venture out again.

:::

Peter jumped off the bed and ran to Loki's room mere seconds after Gwen started speaking. Peter banged on his door with more force than intended.

"Loki, Gwen just saw your friend at her house." Peter was as vague as he could be just in case Aunt May were to hear anything. He heard a stirring come from the other side and the door opens.

"What the bloody hell is he doing at Gwen's?" Loki growls. Peter shrugs with his phone still to his ear. Peter then pushes Loki back into his room and starts rambling in hushed tones.

"This has gone on for too long, Gwen almost got killed." Gwen calls to the boys on the other line but goes unnoticed.

"Sorry, but last I checked, he had magic that almost got us killed. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"That's rich, Thor told us about your break through with magic and you used it to calm the Hulk. You could stop him if you wanted."

"That was a fluke!" Gwen finally yelled loud enough.

"Guys! Listen, he didn't almost kill me, yes I kinda got assaulted but he ran away. Loki, he is scared to death. Your other half is a victim not an enemy."

"Yea well he sure seems evil to me." Peter mumbles but still can't deny where she was coming from. Dr. Connors was a good man but was just misguided. Granted, he did some awful things but he still came back from it. Maybe Loki's other half can too. "Maybe if we talk to him, teach him he-" Loki shakes his head.

"I'm not taking anyone anywhere near him. I will go alone if at all."

"Loki, you are not alone. You have friends all around to help whether you want it or not." Gwen tells him in a stern tone, knowing he can easily disregard certain statements. Loki looks away and out the window. The tree in front blows softly. He sighs at the statement knowing it is true. Before he turns back to the others he thinks he might have saw blonde locks on top of the roof next door.

"Ok I get it. We three can go. The Avengers are trying to get S.H.I.E.L.D to help them with the alien problem right now so we won't get help from them anytime soon."

"What about Thor. He always follows you around, I even woke up in the middle of the night seeing him on the roof watching your room." Loki shakes his head.

"Now he just sounds like a creepy stalker. He can follow us all he wants but if he comes, the other Loki will get on the defensive. He hates Thor more than me I think." Peter rubs his eyes. Gwen speaks while rummaging on the other end.

"Ok, I have a plan on getting Thor away, you two inside the asylum and your Aunt not knowing a thing." The boys look at the phone waiting for the plan.

?

"I can't believe I am doing this."

"Oh come on Loki, it's not that bad." Loki and Peter have just left school and are now at a park. Not just any park, a dog park. Loki is holding a golden retriever and a shitzu puppy. Peter is in charge of two wiener dogs and a pit bull.

"Next time Gwen has a plan can it not be with animals." The golden retriever jumps on Loki for the third time since they arrived licking every inch he could get to. "Tucker, off, now." Loki growls out. The dog turns his head and looks confused by his words. Loki then scratched him on the back making the dog get down.

"Ok boys, let's synchronize our watches and get this show on the road." The two boys have two and a half hours to get to the asylum that is ten minutes away, get Crazy Loki to quite being crazy and to get back home after delivering the dogs to take Aunt May out to dinner at the hole in the wall Italian place. Needless to say a lot could go wrong with such a generous amount of time given.

"How are we getting rid of Thor? He came down to play with the dogs." Peter says. Loki crosses his arms and huffs at the childish display. "You jealous of the dog Loki?" Thor is presently cuddling a particularly fluffy puppy decreeing that, "it is so plush in texture that I desire to perish!" Loki face palms.

"No, I can assure you, Peter, I am content in not being in a death grip at this moment." Gwen clears her throat on the ear piece they may have stolen from Tony.

"That is easy. All my friends just got new adorable puppies. I told them to find him and let him dive into the cuteness." On cue, five girls come over with five of the most fluffy and adorable puppies. It was almost unreal. Loki saw Thor's eyes light up at the adorable creatures and did momentarily think about kicking them far away for making Thor react in such a way. He quickly shakes his head since two of the girls have come over.

"Gwen paid us to take care of the dogs for you." They take the leashes and mozzy on back over to the elated god of thunder. Peter and Loki discretely make their exit and go straight to the bus to get to get started on their mission.

"You know how you are going to get him to cooperate?" Peter asks.

"No idea, but I have a few plans that I need a whole lot of luck for."

{{{

It was still a nightmare. The walls seem to have gotten dirtier and _Loki_ thinks he sees some new blood stains. The nurse at the front desk, or what should have been a front desk but is now a torture cage with a board strapped around her like a desk is a part of her, looks at the two boys in without blinking.

"Think she is going to be a problem?" Peter asks. He had strapped his web shooters on during the bus ride. _Loki_ shakes his head.

"I think these people are cursed to look like this anyway. So in reality they still are the people who were here originally." He just really doesn't want any hanging bodies to be around. That still haunts him to this day. The two boys walk past the marble white nurse and down the hall to **Loki's** room. However, a big gaping hole in the ground stops them. On the other side are patients of different nightmare proportions.

"Can we go around?" _Loki_ looks to see they are equipped to kill. He momentarily wonders why his other has made it harder to get to him.

"We probably shouldn't fight them since they are still the patients and aren't really our enemy. We will have to stay on the defensive." Gwen pipes up on the ear piece.

"So are you boys alright?"

"Gwen, can you give us a map of the asylum?" She had decided to make her base at the computer café across the street of the dog park.

"Sure, I will email it to you." The boys double back and once back at the "front desk" Peter and _Loki's_ phones beep. "Just in case you two get separated, but please, try not to get separated." She goes silent. Looking at the map, Peter finds their most direct route.

"We need to take the stairs down the hall to our left. We then need to go down several corridors till we get to an elevator and go down a floor then we get two halls from **Loki's**" _Loki_ nods and walks side by side with Peter. He has some non-lethal bombs on him in case they are needed. They turn the corner and go up the stairs. That's when He sees it. _Loki's_ legs grow weak. Hanging bodies. The smell of death. "Close your eyes." Peter wraps his left arm tightly around _Loki's_ waist and his right hand covers his frightened eyes.

"We have to keep moving." _Loki_ tries to take the hand off but Peter whispers in his ear making him stop cold.

"Don't think I don't know that you still have nightmares." Peter walks and _Loki_ goes forward with him. "Aunt May is going to love tonight, our first family night together." _Loki_ feels his lips twitch at the thought. "I think you will like the chicken Alfredo." _Loki_ feels something bump him and sway away. He flinches. "Sorry, it wasn't anything promise."

"Why doesn't this scare you?"

"I am scared out of my mind and ready to throw up, but, I want to protect you more than I am scared. We are brothers after all." _Loki_ doesn't want to cry. His eyes are moist merely because Peter's hand his irritating them. "We are out, here is the elevator." Peter takes his hand away and lets _Loki_ press the elevator button. _Loki_ notices how pale Peter is and how he is trembling ever so slightly.

"I shouldn't have let you come this far." He whispers. Peter looks confused. "leysa sasi skipa" Peter is pulled by an invisible force, up and out of the window that is directly in front of the elevator. He never thought it would be this horrific. It's best that he goes alone. "I'm sorry Peter." He gets into the elevator and presses the G button for Ground. The elevator drops. _Loki_ holds on to the railing, knuckles turning white as his feet lift off the ground from the fall. Then it stops. Almost like it never happened. The doors open and all he sees is darkness. He holds on tighter to the railing.

"Come Innocence, I am waiting." The murky shadow parts allowing light through something like a cave when you are close to getting to the surface. _Loki_ sprints through the hole, following it and staying far from the darkness that seems to be moving and reaching for him. He sees the door from before, turns the metal handle. He doesn't fling it open even though he is scared that the light he was given will go away at any second. Instead he takes his time, looking into the room to be sure he won't get tackled upon entering. Satisfied, he walks in and closes the door with a soft click. The lights in the ceiling are painful to the eyes and buzz obnoxiously. He sees a huddled form in a wheel chair in the corner of the room. No blood, only stained walls from age. "I missed you."

"Then why do you keep trying to kill me?"

"You cast me out, like I was vermin." His voice is scratchy, as if he screamed a little too much.

"I don't remember any of this. I am not the Loki that cast the spell." The matted head twitches but still stays down.

"You were his favorite, allowing you to be ignorant." _Loki_ swallows.

"Sometimes having ignorance forced upon you by another is worse than not knowing, not understanding." His head comes up then. Eyes red.

"I can give you the knowledge you are speaking of."

"I will let you if you stop trying to kill me and my friends."

"Your friends are worthless pigs." He snorts like a pig for emphasis.

"You don't remember friends do you?" He stops looking smug after that.

"We never had friends. Thor had plenty of them. Others used me to get to him so we never really knew what it was like."

"We had Thor." **Loki** starts hitting his head.

"Thor was the problem. He never truly cared, not at all. We never had love." _Loki_ walks over ever so quietly. Once he is in arm's length of the chair he speaks.

"Did we not scream for him. Did we not scream for mother and father?"

"Mother loved us, but she is dead now because of Thor and that bitch Jane Foster." His speech is in nothing but growls and hisses. _Loki_ stretches out his hand and rests it on **Loki's**.

"I don't think she would have wanted us to react like this." **Loki** looks at him, and is angry eyes did, in a way, look terrified as well.

"Why did you separate us?" _Loki_ kneels by the wheel chair.

"If you promise not to hurt anyone, we won't be separate any longer." **Loki** traces his younger self's face with his finger, curious and for a split second no longer afraid.

"You cannot become whole with me." He mumbles.

"Why not?"

"Because you will die."

**A/N: It is now the beginning of the end. I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far and will enjoy future chapters as well. I hope to hear from all you guys soon and please enjoy life!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: ok so I waited to see if anyone had a problem with the new way of addressing the two Lokis and no one said anything so I am keeping the good Loki is italicized and the bad Loki is bold. The first part may be hard to follow since it only them addressing one another for a while but I think it will get easier as the story goes on. **

They stayed in the room talking. Gravity soon left them and they began to float as if they were underwater. _Loki's_ short hair dances around his face, making him look even younger with a mysterious beauty.

"We need to leave here." He told **Loki**, who no longer sits in the wheelchair. He now floats but is more like a nightmarish ghoul. His pale face being framed by matted hair and a hospital robe flowing around him in a grotesque fashion. He shakes his head at his Innocent self's proposal.

"You will stay here. If we can't be whole, let us be together. We are meant to cause mischief and be alone." _Loki_ shakes his head in frustration. His other half had taken his glowing treasures from his bag a while ago. They floated around them like shining treasures dancing just out of reach.

"I have a home now. I made it for myself with nothing to my name. If I can do that I'm sure you can too." **Loki's** sneer was mocking.

"So you will let me see your place of living? I believe you lived with a fragile woman named Aunt May." _Loki_ knew better then to take him there. As time passed in the weightless room he soon realized that his other was growing more and more possessive of him. It reminded him a lot of how he treats light. Whatever he finds he glorifies in his hands while shielding it from other people's eyes as if it were a dirty secret. He doesn't like the feeling. He feels smothered in the worst way with little paranoid whispers in his head that don't go unnoticed. He knew **Loki** would do whatever he wanted to have whatever he wanted. Like a child that was never taught sharing or control. So he will treat him like a child, _Loki_ thought.

"No, Avengers tower if you go anywhere. We need to go now though. I have somewhere to be and you need to be someplace else. The people here don't deserve to live in a nightmare." **Loki** laughed as if this was amusing.

"They lived in nightmares before I came here." _Loki_ walks toward the door with gliding steps that were reminiscent of a ghost. He felt the air around him gain weight again and heard his other self coming for him. He spins to meet him and grabs the wrist of the fist that almost got him in the face.

"We leave, no more fighting." A snarl leaves his other's lips as he wrenches his fist from the little trickster's hand.

"How do you expect me to just leave? As if everything is ok now that we talked." He growls, growing in volume as he speaks. This reminds _Loki_ of when he asked Peter how he got over the pain of Uncle Ben dying. He had told him that he eventually realized nothing he did would bring him back so he just let it go. Looked toward the life he still had and tried to make the best of it. Becoming Spiderman was also a good outlet he had mused.

"Nothing you do now will change what happened to you. All you can do is focus on the now and the future. Make it into what you want." _Loki_ takes the door handle and opens it. He expected to see darkness again. Instead he saw everything changing. It looked as if everything was being drained like water to reveal the original building under it all. The walls had cream wall paper and clean tile for the floor. The lights were warm and there were tables with flowers. A nurse walked past the room. She looked normal, a person. The nurse smiles at him and opens the door beside his to have an old man with tired eyes come out. A normal old man, with no nightmarish affliction to see. _Loki_ turns to see **Loki** walk past him and down the hall to the exit. He runs to catch up and walks out shoulder to shoulder. _Maybe there is hope_ he thought. The sun was bright and a flash of gold catches _Loki's_ eyes from a roof top. He looks at his watch to see he only had thirty minutes left and needed that to get rid of the dogs, get Peter, and pick up Aunt May. He inwardly groans at his predicament until an idea hits him.

"Thor get down here." He hollers toward the roof. **Loki** growls and grabs his smaller self by his shirt roughly. Thor bolts down glaring at both of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He looks between the two men with the same faces. The one that grabbed the smaller one sneers.

"Which one are you addressing Thor? I can't imagine it is me since I am nothing but a useless space to you." Thor's eyes are no longer guarded. They are now filled with sorrow and what Innocent _Loki_ can see, love.

"I think no such thing of you. I care greatly for whatever amount of space you are and for me that is a whole world in my heart." Matted hair falls into **Loki's** eyes that are filled with confusion and anger. _Loki_ sees the reaction of his other half and hopes his plan works.

"Brother, can you take him to Avengers Tower? I have to get back to Aunt May and Peter but I am running out of time." He is very sincere to the thunder god and isn't surprised by the loving smile that graces his face.

"I will take him somewhere safe." The one in question growls at being ignored and starts fidgeting like a caged animal.

"I sincerely hope that Stark has another house he can stay in if he doesn't stop growling." He looks pointedly at **Loki**. He looks back and calms a bit. His voice sounds scratchy and slightly mumbled.

"Copycat, come see me and I won't bite them." _Loki_ rolls his eyes and starts walking toward the front where he knows Peter will be waiting for him. It doesn't take long to see Peter and as he waves toward the young man _Loki_ sees that Thor and **Loki** are flying by hammer to Avengers Tower. As they fly over he sees his other drop something over him. He sees it glowing and reaches for it. It was a small cube on a chain, almost as if it was a key chain until **Loki** cast some sort of spell on it. He could feel the magic pulsating in his hand and was mesmerized by the warm, golden glow that framed his hand. It wasn't until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder did he finally snap out of it.

"You ok?" Peter asks looking from him to the light and back again. _Loki's_ voice cracks with emotion when he answers but was strong all the same.

"I am now." Peter embraces him tightly with watery eyes.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me to death. I was so scared I lost you." _Loki_ holds onto him realizing again, just how much he has and he didn't even know who he was till now.

111

Steve wasn't sure what to do at the moment. He had Tony on top of a table with his iron man suit at the ready, Clint on top of the bar with an explosive arrow trained on Loki, Natasha has two handguns trained on the same target, Bruce looking on intrigued and Pepper looking expectantly at Thor who won't let anyone at the man of the hour.

"Friends, lower your weapons and stay calm, Loki has no intention of harming you." Said man steps out from behind him, looks around and rests his eyes on Clint. Something told Steve that he would need to control this now.

"Ok Thor, we understood why you brought the other one here. He was a teen with no memory but this?" Steve points at Loki. "This is the one that tried to kill us." Tony grumbles.

"Don't you dare say he is adopted as an excuse." Pepper had walked over to him and motioned for the playboy to get down. Steve sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

"Steve, I promise you it is ok. He has no intention of fighting us because I explained to him that he is safe from harm while he is here. We know where the Chitari are that hurt him correct?" Natasha slowly puts away her guns and goes to Clint to get him to put his weapon down as well. However, Loki and Clint have been in a staring match this whole time and don't seem to be ready to stop.

"Yes, we have found them. They have been living underground. There are old mine shafts in the downtown area that wrap around for miles and go as deep as two football fields." Tony tells the thunder god as he walks over to the bar where Clint and Loki are still staring at each other.

"Then what is our plan of action?" Thor asks looking to Loki and shaking his shoulder to get his attention only to fail. Natasha elbows Clint in the side and almost got him to blink.

"We each go in through an entrance after destroying the others we cannot guard to box the creatures in. we then take them out till we meet in the center." Steve pulls a face, not really liking the massacre plan but knows it's the best they got.

"Seems rather simple. You sure it's going to work?" Loki says as he stares at Clint. Clint growls.

"Got any better ideas? Last I heard, you were their bitch for a month." That snapped something in Loki. He unusually is calm and controlled but something changed to the point he has nothing but an animalistic desire to kill fill his eyes. Loki pounces on Clint as he lets the arrow go to hit him square in the stomach. An explosion envelopes the two with fire and smoke. Natahsa takes out her guns, Tony aims his palms at the cloud of smoke and Thor runs to them as smoke clears. Loki had a dagger to Clint's throat. His other hand had Clint's wrists above his head.

"You want to say that again? You don't even know what I went through. How much I wanted to just die and never feel anything but darkness again to get away." Clint glares back, nostrils flaring.

"Loki, let go of him." Thor gently demands. Loki relaxes and coos at Clint.

"My dear Hawk, why do you hate me so?" He laughs a broken laugh and gets off. Clint wants to tackle him but is held back by Bruce. Clint stills instantly not wanting the Hulk to come out but growls in suppressed anger. Tony lands from the spot he was hovering and opens his helmet to speak.

"If you really want him here that much then you get the thirtieth floor." That was about twenty floors below them. Thor nods taking Loki by the wrist to lead him to the elevator. As the doors close and Thor lets Loki go he leans heavily against the wall.

"That could have gone worse." He muses. Loki looks down uninterested but does feel a small tug at the corners of his lips.

They were just a few minutes late for picking up Aunt May but it was fine. She was just finishing her makeup and hair when they walked in.

"Let me finish real quick. You two can change if you want." IT wasn't a fancy restaurant but hey could tell this was a big deal for Aunt May. So the two run upstairs to change in record time. When they come back down Aunt May had gotten her purse and was waiting by the stairs. Her face lights up at the sight of her two boys in front of her.

"You two look dashing." She gushes. Peter was clad in gray skinny jeans, a white collared shirt and a skinny black tie loosely hanging from his neck. He fixes his glasses embarrassed. Loki was wearing black cargo pants with leather patches at the knee and a forest green long sleeved shirts with darker green stripes. Loki scratches the back of his neck just as embarrassed and walks to the door.

"So are we just going to stand around or are we going to eat?" He also had a feeling pictures would be taken tonight.

"Peter, could you bring your camera?" Peter grabs it on the way out with small groan, knowing she is going to embarrass them. They walked down the street a few blocks to find a decently busy Italian restaurant. Peter grabs the door first and hold it open. Aunt May walks in, followed by Loki then Peter after holding it again for a woman.

"Table for three please." Aunt May tells the woman. The blonde looks at the three then something behind the podium.

"Right this way." She grabs three menus and walks them to the back of the restaurant to a booth. "A server will be with you shortly." She twitches back to the front leaving them alone to look at their menus.

"This is so nice, a family outing." Aunt May sighs with a huge grin plastered on her face. Peter and Loki can't help but smile at her. She looks over her menu at the boys. "Order what you want it doesn't matter." They nodded having no intention of ordering something expensive but keeping it to themselves. They passed the time with light hearted talking as the server gets them their drinks, Aunt May splurging with a glass of wine. Once their food comes they have covered school, relationships, and possible jobs for the boys.

"I think you would do great for the newspaper Peter. What about you Loki?" Peter and Loki have gone over this before. They knew it would be hard for him to find a good job with half of his life undocumented and they certainly didn't want to draw attention to Peter's handiwork with the fake documents.

"I was thinking about being a waiter." At a bar went unspoken. He knew the dirtier the safer for his back ground problems.

"I told you, you don't have to get a job Loki." Peter lectures. He knew Loki's plan and didn't like it at all.

"Peter, don't stop Loki from getting a job if he wants one. It will be good for college anyway." She winks at Loki playfully and he gives her a smirk. Peter takes a big bite of his chicken Alfredo. Aunt May wipes her hands and lips grabbing at Peter's camera. "Let's get a picture." She takes it quick before the boys have time to prepare. She shows it to them and they tell her to delete it. Peter was mid bite while Loki was had his eyes closed as he sucks in a noddle. She just laughs and swats at their desperate hands. "Excuse me, waiter, could you take a picture of us?"

"No that's not-" Peter was interrupted.

"Sure I can." Aunt May motions for them to get over to her. The boys slide out Peter sliding her food over to lean against the table and wrap his right arm around her and Peter take the other side leaning sideways to lean on Aunt May. "Smile." They smile and the picture is taken, freezing this moment for them. It was nice. Loki knew this was going to be a precious memory and remembered to savor the rest of the night. Once dinner was finished and paid for they left to walk home at eight fifteen. Christmas was just around the corner and it was cold to say the least.

"I will make some hot chocolate for us before you two go to bed." They get to the house laughing together and enjoying the night. They enter ready for the promised hot chocolate. Loki gets a shiver however. He looks around as Aunt May flips the lights on and Peter locks the door behind them. He heads to the kitchen calling to Aunt May. Loki stands by the door. Something is wrong. He feels his skin crawl and he goes to look around the house. He stops by the kitchen to see Peter sitting on the counter chatting with Aunt May about Gwen. He leaves them and goes up the stairs. It gets colder as he leaves the light downstairs. But something is telling him to check up here. He walks to his room and stands stiffly. It is his room and yet he feels as if something horrible is on the other side. Loki takes in a deep breath and grabs the handle. He tunrs it jumping slightly at the click. Pushing it open he walks in to see that his Christmas lights are on and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. But then he sees a shadow in the corner move. He stares at it as the being moves into the soft glow of the Christmas lights. His body is blue and Loki is filled with dread.

"So this is where you have been hiding, Loki." He purrs. A word escapes Loki's mouth and he isn't sure where he has heard it. He sees white teeth turn to a sneer and Thanos runs at him. Loki braces himself for the collision but is met with a strong gust as he goes right through him. Loki falls to the ground unable to breath. He hears footsteps come up the stairs and sees Aunt May run to him as black fills his vision.

The Avengers where getting ready for bed when Jarvis speaks.

"Sir, Peter and _Loki _are calling_._"

"Alright Jarvis." Peter's worried voice comes on over the speaker and everyone is instantly ready for a fight.

"Loki was attacked by a thing called Thanos. Who the heck is that?" He whisper shouted. **Loki**, who was levitating a few breakable items around his head lets them fall and shatter.

"Bring him to the Tower post haste young one. He is not safe as long as Thanos knows where he is." Steve looks to Thor then Loki.

"Looks like we are out of time. We might have to attack tonight." Natasha shakes her head.

"They would be expecting us if we go now."

"Yes but the house of Parker is in danger if we do nothing." Thor booms. Bruce speaks.

"What if we bring Loki here and put two of us around the house till we go and attack the Chitari."

"I just want Aunt May to be safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the cause for her getting hurt or worse." Loki sounds hoarse on the other end of the call and Thor bristles at the possibility of him being hurt in any way. Loki stands beside him and moans.

"Brother," He mumbles mockingly in his ear. "Can you live with yourself if Innocent one goes through torture again?" Thor pushes him away and loos at him disapprovingly.

"We must bring him here and keep him safe." Steve looks to the ceiling, unsure of where to look since he has yet to get use to Jarvis.

"Can you sneak Loki out? We can pick him up at the corner."

"Yea I can, just tell me when." Steve nods.

"We will be there shortly. Tony lets go." He hops up.

"Are we going to at least say hi to our son?" He whines. Steve rolls his eyes at the billionaire and just walks to the elevator to go to the garage.

**A/N: sorry for how long it took. The main reason was laziness after I got through the writer's block. Anyways please review! The epic climax is coming up next chapter! Which means this fic is almost over.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: ok so i edited this, couldn't help it. i had started looking over some of my other stories, seeing which ones needed work before i go and well,i noticed the ending scene to this was similar to that of Royalties Switch. *cough* I decided to make it more hurt on Loki instead of trying so hard to put Thor as supporting role. O.o' it came out different, and more Loki feels. i can't seem to give him a break. tell me if you like this better!**

They had told Aunt May that they were going to bed early after Loki fainted. She had wanted to take him to the hospital but they had convinced her it was because Loki was tired since it was a long day and that he was dehydrated. She had relented and given Loki a bottle of water and walked him up stairs.

"You really scared me you know." Aunt May had sighed. Loki walked in stiffly, looking at every shadow as if it was going to kill him.

"Sorry, I'll take better care of myself from now on." He hops into bed. Aunt May comes over as he grabs the covers. She takes them from his grasp gently. Loki looks confused for a moment as she tucks him in. he sees how worried she is even if she is hiding it well. "Don't worry so much." She laughs softly. Aunt May sits on the edge of the bed as Loki curls up on his side looking at her inquisitively.

"That's like telling the sun not to rise. I feel as if I'm your mother, mothers worry." Loki feels a heaviness in his chest. He smiles softly at her.

"Thank you, that really means a lot." She brushes the hair out of Loki's face and kisses him on the forehead.

"I want you to know just how much I love you and Peter. Don't ever doubt that you are loved and that you have a home." He hugs her then. Tightly feeling like if he doesn't he will regret it.

"I love you." He whispers. She hugs back and lays him down. He buries his face in the pillow as she goes to the door. He was crying. A few tears is all but enough to be embarrassed by such a display.

"Good night Loki, see you in the morning." He hoped so. When she left and foot-steps finally got to the last step down stairs he jumps up, changes quickly and goes straight to Peter's room.

"Thought she'd stay the night in my room." Peter tells Loki. She had stopped for a moment by his door but went on, not wanting to disturb the supposed sleeping form. The two grab their bags and climb out the window and run quietly to the alley were his bike was. They saw Steve and Tony waiting for them there.

"You do realize this is a death trap right?" Steve lectures. Tony laughs good naturedly.

"Come on Poster boy, you ride one too." Steve rolls his eyes and opens the door for Peter. He groans, feeling babied but grabs Loki's bag and throws it in the back seat.

"Stay close and be safe." Steve scolds, starts the car and leads the way. Loki snort at them.

"I thought I was your enemy." He puts his helmet on and drives after them. He missed the bike, enjoying the freedom and how fast he was going, weaving in and out of traffic. The lights past by him in a rush of color and in unrecognizable letter. The wind was cold even on his fully covered body. Loki pops a wheelie every now and again just to aggravate the Captain. Needless to say he was disappointed when they arrived at the Tower. He goes into an elevator in the back of the building with the car and is lifted a few floors up to a garage filled with sexy sports cars and some hard core bikes. Loki doesn't spare them a thought however, his bike is his, and made to be a perfect weapon. He parks next to Tony and turns off his bike. It fades from a purr to quiet. Peter steps out with a mildly hidden pout. Loki smirks.

"Don't say anything." Peter growls. Loki finds out, while walking to the elevator to the Avengers part of the Tower, that the two men were treating Peter like the baby boy they never had and didn't know they wanted. "It's embarrassing, they are gay for each other I just know it." Loki snickers softly in the corner of the elevator. When they finally get to the lounge floor Thor jumps to the elevator looking over Loki for any injuries.

"Thank the norns, I thought you were harmed when you spoke from the oracle Jarvis." Peter coughs a laugh at what Thor called Jarvis. Once _Loki_ was at arm's length from Thor, he looks over the blonde's shoulder to see **Loki** in the corner watching with a glint in his eyes. _Loki_ shivered but walked over to him anyways.

"You try to kill anyone yet?" **Loki** gets out of his curled up position and leans toward his other half.

"Little one, I have restrained myself well. But I do want to ruffle my Hawk's feathers more." It took _Loki_ a second to realize who he was talking about.

"Don't, we need to work together so we don't all die tonight." A creepy smile forces its way on **Loki's** face.

"We just might die tonight, if we are lucky. They will come for us now. They know where we are. I hope you die." He flinches at the blunt statement but understands now. Death would be merciful but that's the last thing he wants right now. He wants to see Aunt May in the morning.

"I won't die." **Loki** shakes his head and turns away.

"You have grown weaker." _Loki_ turns and goes to the Avengers.

"What is the plan?"

"We need to go to the mines tonight. We will give it a few hours for them to let their guard down." Steve informs.

"Or you could be letting them build their defenses." _Loki_ states. They all take that in what he said and wonder which is the best move. They decide _Loki_ was right and make a new plan. Once the new guide lines were settled the Avengers turn to the teens listening intently.

"You both stay here." Steve commands.

"Heck no, we want to help, this is our problem we should be a part of the plan." Peter argues. Steve shakes his head.

"This is above you, it's too dangerous." _Loki_ silently fumes beside Peter. He knows they won't let them come no matter Peter's argument. "We have been through more than you think." Peter growls.

"Our decision is final." Steve says and goes to get ready. The rest of the Avengers disperse quickly to get what they need. Thor comes over, already in armor.

"We will be back before you know it." _Loki_ shrugs and walks away to the window. Peter sits on the couch farthest from him. That's when _Loki_ sees it before he can tell the others, **Loki** ghosts over to stand beside him.

"They have come." He pushes _Loki_ from the window and just as his back slams into the bar on the opposite side of the room the glass breaks and the lights go out. The Avengers attack what comes in only for metal bands to grab them and bind them were they stood. Peter goes for his bag but is grabbed by two creatures in full body armor. _Loki_ hears a screech and his other half gasp out "Thantos." That's when he sees him. Blue skin, black eyes, growths coming out of his face making him look like rock. He knows from the fear clenching him, this is the thing that tortured him to the point he and his other were separated.

"So this is why I could not find you. You had separated yourself in order to throw the search off." He sounds amused. **Loki** falls to the ground with a whimper. _Loki_, not even noticed yet behind everyone, becomes angry. He picks himself up but stays in shadows even though he feels violated by it. "Where is the other?" Thantos asks. The Avengers start yelling. Thantos notices why they were yelling immediately. "Green one." Bruce has hulked out and is about to break out of the restraints. "I am prepared for you now." Thantos starts chanting quickly and glowing red chains covered in runes materialize on him. He is restrained by the magic. "That's better." He sneers. _Loki_ finally got to his bag and grabbed for his weapons but notices the key chain **Loki** gave him is glowing brighter and hotter than before. He grabs it and **Loki** snaps up as if whipped.

"Be prepared, if you do this, you may not survive." Thantos turns to him.

"Well, looks like I have another to break." He walks over with leisurely steps. Loki had no idea what to do so in his anger, he smashes the key chain causing the wind to be knocked out of him as he and his other are lifted. The lights come back on and the blast of power caused the Chitari to be blown out with a ring of light going for miles. He sees himself becoming transparent and Loki comes over, his body doing just the same. He looks calm for once, close to tears even. It terrified Loki and yet made him silently except the fate he knew was coming. They touch and a bright green light glows within them until they finally come together. The light becomes a hot dark green burning him. He screams louder than he ever thought possible until he was unable to scream from the pain. He felt all the pain, all the fear and desperation from the month in darkness that moment. Memories of the past come to him and he finally is whole. He drops when the light disperses and feels nothing but dread. He has to get out. He tries to get up but was tripping over himself. Strong arms come around him and he panics. He thrashes with what energy he has trying to scream but comes out in croaks and sobs.

"Please, just kill me." Then he slips into black.

/

Loki was put in a glass pod with an air mask. It was filled with water so he could float. It was warm and the inside glowed with blue light telling on lookers all that was going on in his body. Jarvis looks over his body to see if he was hurt in anyway not seen on the monitors. The Avengers were on edge. No one has heard or seen someone in so much pain. Clint was standing by the pod looking at the body floating in water. It was no longer the body of a teen, nor that of the crazed animal. He was the Loki they remembered. He was fit, though small, tall and put together. His hair floats softly around his pale face, almost angelic with his sleeping face.

"Will he be all right?" Peter asks from his perch above. They were scattered around the pod but Clint was the closest for some reason. Natasha put her hand on his shoulder. He grabs it and squeezes gently.

"I thought of so many ways I would hurt him for what he did. When I heard he was tortured, I was in a way happy almost. But seeing how much pain he truly went through…" guilt, for his anger. Natasha whispers in his ear and he looks at her with a small smile. Jarvis speaks.

"It appears nothing physical is wrong with Master Loki but he appears to be in a coma like state."

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor asks.

"He may wake up in a few hours or a few months. It's hard to tell. Matters of the mind are still a mystery." Thor visibly gets smaller at the news. He goes to the other side of the pod and puts his hand up. He can't even touch him right now.

"Is there truly nothing we can do?" Steve asks, seeing that Thor probably can't even think right now.

"I will try to find a way to wake him up but I can't promise anything.

"We need to go now! Make them pay for what they have done." Peter yells. It is like Uncle Ben all over again. He can't do this again. He jumps down and grabs the bag he brought down. He pulls out his costume and heads out. Tony chases him.

"Peter wait." Peter made the elevator close before he could get in. Tony runs his hand through his hair. "Truly, we have no right to keep him from the battle." Silence was the sign of agreement.

"They will pay." Thor growls loudly. "No one hurts my brother." He then yells. It was final. They were going. This was war.

?

He was floating, he knew that much. A blue light glows through his closed eye lids and he almost wants to go back to sleep. Then he remembers. He jerks violently having to relive it again. Loki whimpers. The memory was painful. Almost making him wish for death in any way it would come. But then other memories force their way through. Not violently, almost like cool water stoking out a fire. He was a child. Laughing with his brother. They had played so often, inseparable even. He wanted those strong arms now. Telling him lies of "everything is ok." He then tastes garlic. Dinner. Aunt May and Peter. They had dinner last night. He remembers her laugh and the light conversation. Tears come but he doesn't feel them.

"Never forget you are loved." It was Aunt May's face but not her voice. _Mother. _She is gone but to be honest, Aunt May is all he can think of right now as mother. Someone he honestly loves which is few and far between. Peter. He jerks again. Thantos. He opens his eyes, heart pounding.

"Brother!" He yells in the mask. The glass shatters and he falls a few inches into puddles in the pod.

"Master Loki, are you well?" Jarvis asks. Loki gasps as he removes the mask.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two hours." Was the answer. "We thought you wouldn't wake up. Your body was just controlling the vital organs needed to survive. Brain activity was a minimum." Loki gets up carefully. He was in thick white pants that hung low on the hips and nothing else.

"Where is my bag?" He asks.

"In the corner by the computer." He walks to the computer and grabs his bag. He pulls out his Trickster outfit. It was smaller now. He smirks, not a word was spoken but the outfit grew to the size needed. "Are you sure you are well Loki?" Jarvis asks.

"I am not well. I am ready to just curl into a ball and wait to wither away while my memories of the month destroy me but-" He rubs his face. Loki stands naked looking at nothing. He shakes his head. "But I can't. I care for people now. I know there is something worth living for." He has no emotion right now. He only holds onto hope now. Hope that he has a future even though he is broken. "How long have they been gone?"

"Thirty minutes. They were in shock for a while but went on a vengeance mission in your name." He smiles at that. So he is worth something. He finishes dressing and asks for the whereabouts of the Avengers. "If you take the smart phone out of the drawer to your left it has the longitude and latitude." Loki opens the drawer and takes the smart phone swiftly. He goes out to get to his bike. "Master Loki, I do think you are not well enough to go and help them. Surely you can just rest this once." Loki shakes his head.

"He had stopped the Hulk with a spell that I have yet to master. How on Midgard, do you think they will beat him without a little magic of their own?" Jarvis makes a sighing noise that sounds a little like static.

"Very well. Do stay safe please." Loki hops on his bike and revs the engine.

"No promises." He kicks the stand out and glides over to the elevator. On his way down, he started the GPS on the phone. Once out of the elevator, it finally found its route and he roars away into the traffic. It was calming to be on the road again. He weaves through the traffic even if it is in the late hours of the night. He gets a policeman on his tail not long after leaving. He goes into oncoming traffic and loses him easy, merging back onto his route with ease. He wonders how Aunt May would take him not coming back home. The city fades from him slowly as he loses himself in the possible scenarios that would play out. All of which end with her moving on with ease. Loki shakes his head as he comes up onto the mines. It hurt, that his own mind is hurting him. He isn't safe anywhere. Loki huffs as he takes his helmet off. "I really am pathetic." Putting his helmet down and kickstand in place he strolls over to the entrance. The darkness was suffocating from where he stood. "lysa." He whispers. The rocks begin to have a soft glow to them. He enters the mine and as he goes forward, the rocks stop glowing when he passes. Loki looks forward, listening for anything to signal an enemy coming. It takes him a long time till he actually hears something and it was only water. He was getting lower and lower. Loki felt how deep he was. More than a football field. Loki walks on, feeling the cold but not bothered by it. Then he hears fighting. The Avengers fighting to be more precise. He goes into a steady run seeing a red glow coming. He stops immediately at the edge of a crater. A space ship is in the center and he looks up to see rocks filling the top. Loki looks down to see platforms circling around the ship. Down below the platforms was a rock bed surrounded by lava. He saw the Avengers fighting there, being pushed into the ship inch by violent inch. The Hulk was the worst off. He was encased in the rune chains again, unable to help his friends. They were fighting valiantly, however, magic was against them, Thantos was stronger than they had thought. Loki jumps down onto the platforms and turns blue on impact. He draws a deep breath and throws his arms forward. Ice escapes his hands and he runs onto it then surfs down with ease to the battle. Thantos turns his head when Loki flies at him fist raised. He jumps out of the way, Loki collides with the rock making a small crater. He then makes a long dagger of ice and goes after him. Thantos smirks.

"You have fight in you yet. Guess I went easy on you." Loki smirks at him as he dodges the dagger. Thantos looks behind him and pivots. He narrowly missed being skewered by a pillar of ice. He didn't know Loki set another trap. The blue one was a fake. The real one holds his dagger and stabs Thantos in the leg. He hollers then grabs Loki by the neck. He throws him toward the ship and he hits Thor, who turned in time to catch him. They slide back a few feet from the momentum. The Avengers follow them to check on the brothers. Then the doors close.

"Damn it!" Loki hisses. "We have to get out of here." They then feel the ship shudder. Hulk was still outside in the mine.

"What the hell do we do now?" Clint yells in frustration.

"We get off before it leaves the atmosphere." Steve states, then looks to Loki. "You are the only one who has made it out before." That was true, however Loki was in a daze from his torture and was only going on pure survival impulses. He nods though. Thor puts him back on his feet from their crouched position. The ship shudders again, more violently this time.

"I sure hope Bruce is ok." Tony says as they run to follow Loki. The group run through the maze of a ship, Loki remembering glimpses of his escape route. They passed the place where Loki was held. He looks straight, head held high, even if memories where trying to take over his vision. Then red lights up the halls with a blaring siren. A voice comes over the speakers in another language.

"What are they saying?" Natasha asks.

"Prisoners escaping." Loki tells her. They hear other Chitari coming and they start sprinting to get out. Soon the halls are filled with nothing but growled orders from the aliens. Loki yells over them. "In here!" They all follow his direction into a metal container. Shots are fired at him, still outside of the escape pod. He presses the button and the doors close. Peter pushes through to the small window.

"Don't you dare do this again Loki!" Loki gives a sad smile.

"Tell Aunt May I said goodbye." He runs as more shots hit the side of the pod. Then it is fired out. They fall back down into the mines on a direct path into the lava. The Hulk jumps at them and pushes them onto the rock island instead. It was a rough landing. The pod door pops off and the Avengers scramble out.

"We have to go back and get him." Peter yells. Thor comes up nodding quickly.

"I am not leaving my brother." Steve steps up to the seething man.

"No one said you had to." Clint pulls away a remote of sorts. Thor looks between the two confused until he hears a roaring in the sky. A jet comes down and lands. Peter smiles.

"Fighting crime would be so much easier if I had this stuff." They get on board and Clint takes control. Tony stands next to him.

"I think I should drive." Steve looks over at him from the left side gun controls.

"Take the right side and can it Stark, now is not the time." They all take their places where needed and let Clint guide them to the ship.

"We have ten minutes before it leaves the atmosphere. This jet isn't space ready except for a few minutes to dive back down." Clint flies to the ship in front of them. He almost gets next to it when it starts firing at them. Steve hollers at Tony to return fire. They start shooting together and see an explosion at the top of the ship. Ice shoots out and then green lightning. A blue being jumps out but was too big to be Loki. Another steps out with long raven hair.

"Loki, we need to get him out of there." Thor tells them. Clint growls.

"Working on it Point Break." Tony smirks at the use of his nickname. Clint pushes the ship forward and ends up beside the spot Loki was fighting Thantos. Thor stands from his post.

"Thor sit back down." Steve orders. He keeps going starting to spin his hammer. He opens the airlock and jumps out flying toward the ship.

"Loki!" Thor yells. Loki doesn't turn.

"I thought you said I was alone." He sneers at Thantos. He growls.

"I will break what fight you have left."

"You can't. This fight isn't for me. It's for them." Them. All the people who helped him when they could have just left him to fall. Thantos shoots a red hot stream of magic. Loki runs toward it bracing himself. When it hit he covers himself in a sphere of crystal shooting a burst of wind at Thantos. He dodges most of it, being cut a few places. When he picks himself up, Thor crashes into him with his hammer. Loki runs up behind him. Frog jumps over him, and throws his dagger at Thantos's face. He hits it with a red ball of magic. It shatters the dagger and hits Loki dead on. He is shocked by the spell and screams in pain. Thor goes to strike him but is sent flying backwards losing his hammer. He falls over the edge of the ship.

"It doesn't matter if you have Thor. I will destroy him just as I did you." Loki shakily gets to his feet.

"Go to hell." Loki waves his hands around, chanting a few words. his eyes glow a yellow green and the dagger along with other broken fragments of metal float into the air and fire themselves at Thantos. One gets him in the eye. He screams in pain and anger. Loki smirks and starts moving toward the hole they came out of.

"I think you enraged Hulk." A deafening roar and Thantos is smashed into the ship. Hulk falls through the hole and starts battling Thantos. "Geta verja frodleikr." Hulk glows for a moment a soft green. He smirks at Thantos as if knowing his magic won't work now. Loki runs toward the pilot's room at the front. He bursts through and dispatches the pilot quickly with his hook shot. The body drops and the hook pulls out of the chest with a loud crunch. Loki takes his seat and begins to descend in a valley on the outskirts of the city. An explosion grabs his attention not far from his spot. He turns to see a crazed Thantos stalking toward him.

"I will not be beaten." He growls out. Loki just lands the ship when Hulk barges through sending him and Thantos flying through the front window. Thantos says a spell and Hulk is skewered by a black tentacle. Loki gets up and runs toward the Avenger's jet about to land. He is grabbed by another black tentacle and registers it is pure darkness. This magic destroys its user. Loki mumbles a spell and rocks levitate in the grasp of different colored magic. It then shoots toward Thantos. He hits them away with more darkness but that was enough for Loki to get out. He was fighting old magic. He can play at that game. The Avengers charge forward. Loki ducks down behind a boulder and lets them fight. He will kill him. Nice and slow. He hears the angry hisses of his inner demon, the insane side. It was echoing its anger and blood thirst. The spell was almost done when remorse fills him. _Damn it!_ His innocence. He could feel a warmth fill him but he was still so angry. He deserved to die, why can't he kill him? _We deserved to die at one point. _Of course, leave him with a super hero and he grows a conscience. But he hears the voices in his head a little louder this time. They chorused together in a rare moment of agreement. _We deserve justice. H_e decided on the spell. It was a long shot, the mind is a mystery even to him and his magic. Loki prepares the spell his two alter egos agreed upon. Once he was ready, Loki steps out and walks onto the battle field. It was as if everything was on the outside of an invisible bubble for him. He heard nothing, felt nothing. If this failed, it all ended. If it worked, he may have a future. Thantos turns, as if in slow motion. His eyes look to be gaping holes of shadow, his body decaying in areas. It was nasty. Loki kept going. The alien raised his hands for a spell but Loki grabbed his hands. He froze them and then pillars of ice skewer his hands to then create a T at the top. It then pulls him down into a kneeling position. Loki steps up behind him and place his hands on his forehead. He had to enter his mind. Loki breathes in deep and starts. Time slows around them. The shaking trees around them turn into gentle sways. Even the Avengers were affected. They were probably trying to run over but had to instead go slower then a walk. Loki hears his own screams echo in the man's head. He feels what Thantos felt as he destroyed his mind and body. He even heard his thoughts of anger. Threatening to hurt him in ways that Loki knew he would never heal from. He goes deeper into the creature's mind to find where Thantos's being resides. He feels the fears Thantos has, and he knows that what he did to him, would be just as painful. Loki seals it then. Grabbing all that Thantos fears and the experience Loki himself has of pain and thrusts it all into him. Thantos doesn't even flinch.

"Live every day experiencing all of your fears and all the pain I felt. Once it all ends, live it over again, and again." Thantos twitches and goes slack. Loki pulls away and falls to the ground. Time goes back to normal and Thor bursts into a break neck sprint to Loki. He tries to get up but his body refuses to move.

"You are exhausted Loki, rest and renew your strength." Loki swats at him.

"I'm on a strict time line. Have to be back to wish Aunt May a good morning." Peter jogs up beside him and takes his mask off in a huff.

"I swear on Gwen's life, if you give me one more heart attack I will web you to the ceiling of your room." Loki smirks and allows his body to go limp.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: this last part was hard. I couldn't figure out what would be best for Loki and how he could live after such a huge change in his life. So many things came to mind and yet I couldn't pick. So I just turned on some sappy music and let myself type. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, nothing else.**

The sun was starting to come up. Loki looks to Peter from his spot beside Thor. He has been thinking very hard on where he should go from here. A part of him wants to leave. To figure out who he is alone. However last time he did that he came to Midgard with a thirst for blood. Another wanted to stay with Peter. He knew however, that who he was, he couldn't live with Peter like before. He isn't that teen anymore. He didn't even bother to think of Asgard. He was starting to feel that he had no home. He didn't wish to live with the Avengers because even if he did, they would all leave and only see each other when needed and in turn, Thor would leave for Jane. He almost growled but kept himself stoic on the outside. Where does he go?

"We should head back. We need to at least be there to say good morning to Aunt May." Peter says gently. It was quite. The only sound was soft music, chosen by Steve, in the background and the occasional rustle of people moving to get comfortable. No one wanted to sleep. They were still too wired and it just didn't seem right. Loki nods. He did want to see her at least. Maybe he would figure something out while he goes through today as if nothing happened. The two get up and Loki shimmers for a second and turns into his teen self again. Peter smiles. "You are you either way." Loki raises his eyebrows. He needed to hear that. Did Peter know? He shakes it off and grabs his bag.

"Need a lift?" Tony asks. He was dozing off, leaning inch by inch onto Steve. Peter snorts.

"You would fall asleep at the wheel." Tony shrugs. Steve looks worried.

"Drive slowly, don't want you to wreck." Loki nods, too tired to argue. The two walk to the elevator and Thor pops up behind him before he leaves.

"We are brothers, no matter what ok." Loki isn't sure what to say. It's almost like everyone knows he is choosing which life he should live.

"I know." Is all he can say before the doors close. Thor looks sad but excepting right as the doors close and Loki wonders if Thor believes he won't return. Peter and Loki ride down in silence. When the doors open, Peter finally speaks.

"What's the plan?" Loki walks ahead taking out the keys.

"Not sure." He shrugs, deciding the truth was easiest right now. Peter doesn't say anything as they mount the bike and Loki guides them out of the building and into the streets. It was that rare occasion that hardly anyone was out. The air was freezing and the boys were glad that they were given thicker jackets on the ride back to the Tower. Loki and Peter were warm either way, Peter holding tightly to Loki's waist and Loki leaning back slightly to get closer. What does he chose? He wonders yet again. They pull into the alley and walk to the house in comfortable silence. Peter's hand brushed Loki's and a part of him wonders if holding hands would seem weird. Peter inches his pinky out and wraps it around Loki's long one. The stress of the night seeps out from just that one touch and Loki closes his hand around Peter's. Screw what it would seem like. He was broken and eager to be fixed. They climb up the side of the house trying not to wake Aunt May. Once in the room, they share a look as Loki grabs the door handle. _Brothers no matter what _is what it said. He leaves and goes to his room, Christmas lights still shining happily. He crawls into bed and tries to sleep the last hour away but can't. What does he do? It was ripping him apart even more then he already was. Was he forced to just live alone now? To watch from afar? The hour passed slowly. Five minutes before his alarm goes off he gets up and goes downstairs. He smelled coffee. Loki smiles and enters the kitchen to see Aunt May sipping a mug of coffee that smelled faintly of cinnamon and reading the morning newspaper. She lifts her head when Loki drags himself in toward the coffee pot. He may have no wounds but he was still exhausted. Worry graces Aunt May's face just like every other morning he went out with Peter and came home dead on his feet. Home? Was it still?

"Are you feeling alright Loki?" He pours coffee in his mug and puts two spoons of cinnamon with a dash of milk in. He stirs it, sips on his caffeine and answers.

"Didn't sleep well."

"Is everything ok?" She gets up with her coffee and stands in front of the god. He wants to lie. He wants to say he was fine, like nothing happened. But what can he say? I remember now. I was tortured and now I'm a shell of the boy you knew. He decides to put it off.

"I'll tell you later." She sighs. Deciding prying won't work with the zombie standing next to her. Instead she guides him over to the table and starts breakfast. Peter comes down stairs not long after, looking just as bad as he did. Aunt May looks from at the two boys.

"Couldn't sleep." It wasn't a question. She knew something more was happening but decided to leave it be like she always does. The boys eat slowly. Rushing just wasn't in them this morning and Aunt May didn't even tell them when the time was borderline late. When they finally finished they walked upstairs to get ready and Aunt May starts writing notes for them being late. Peter meets Loki in his room when he finishes getting ready. He had makeup out.

"Gwen give it to you?" He nods.

"Get over here. You look like shit." Peter rolls his eyes at the curse but sits down. Gwen gave them foundation to hide their worst bruises. Today, it was simply to not scare people with their dead faces.

"You are paler than usual." Peter teases.

"You are just as pale." Peter smirks.

"Then we both must look like walking corpses." Loki finally gives a small laugh. Once done they walk downstairs to grab their lunches off the table and follow Aunt May to the bus stop. They had to take the city bus but it was fine. It wasn't that much longer than the school bus and once they get to their stop Aunt May gives them a quick kiss each before their tired minds could register what she did. Some people smiled at them as they walked off.

"We going to even be useful today?" Loki asks. Peter snorts.

"Naw, but we can pass these classes even if we slept all year." Loki snickers tiredly and the two drag on, the price of a double life hitting hard today.

Peter slept a little in each class. Gwen did her best to help them stay out of trouble when she could. Loki just lays his head on his hand and thought with his eyes closed. Stay. Leave. Which life to choose? Who was he now? Which was home? He couldn't quite grasp the questions and didn't really want to. They became a painful buzz in his head for the first few classes until it was replaced by the darkness he tries so hard to keep at bay. A cruel laugh fills his mind and his own screams echo with it. So many things happened. He couldn't even begin to know where to start to pick up the pieces. Usually he knew how to fix himself. He had to when he was younger because with time, Thor stopped seeing when he was hurt, falling apart. Looking back now, he sees he was at fault. He pushed Thor away as he began to be alienated by everyone else for his affinity for magic. Innocence. He thinks of that side of him fondly. Then he remembers his other half. Two sides of the same coin. They make him who he is. He knew death to either one wouldn't have helped. _I guess Innocence knew that._ The bell rang for the last class. Gym. Loki took Peter to the side before they entered.

"Can you stomach gym?" Peter groans a no. "Thought so." Clones of them materialize beside them and the clones walk into class. Loki and Peter then sneak to the pot heads stair case to hide. It smelled like air freshener and pot but they fell to the floor and waited for the bell.

"Do you have to choose?" Peter asks out of nowhere. Loki rises enough to lean on his elbows.

"What?" Peter was looking out the glass doors biting his thumbnail.

"Why do you have to choose? You aren't just one shade of a person fitting in one life." Loki looks at him. He looked sad and scared. Loki sits up completely.

"You and I both know that we can't let Aunt May know about any of this." He whispers, voice deep. Peter finally looks at him. He was determined.

"Maybe we can integrate the life without the superhero part to bind them together." Loki wonders at that. Everyone knows the Avengers, so how are they supposed to do that? The bell rings making the two jump. They wander out, the conversation making them tense. Loki gets his stuff from his locker and goes out. He sees Gwen and Peter talking happily and when they see him, they wave him over. He waves but goes the opposite direction. Peter wanted to follow, but stayed, knowing right now he needed space. Loki fishes in his bag to get the keys to his bike. He presses a button and waits in an alley for it. He rigged it with some of Tony's tech to come find him when it was pressed. It didn't take long and Loki mounts it quickly, ready to just be swept away. He vaguely sees red and blue swinging in the direction of sirens. Loki almost followed but decided now wasn't the time. Instead he thought and drove. He drove till he got lost outside of the city, creeping on the country side.

/

Loki still wasn't back yet. Thor wasn't standing guard either. S.H.I.E.L.D had to know everything that happened to know how to handle the press that swarmed the Avenger's Tower in the early hours of the morning. Peter tried calling him but got no answer. He was even forwarded to the answering machine. At least he was alive. Peter sighs.

"That is a long interview." Aunt May says while reading her book. Peter was trying to do his homework but couldn't quite focus. He starts to wonder if he chose. If he would be back. Peter shakes his head. He wouldn't, would he? _Not to Aunt May. Not to me._ Peter puts up his books looking at the clock. It was five fifteen. How much longer should he give till he goes looking for him? He decides on ten since his nerves are on edge. Peter was counting them himself and once he was ten seconds before ten minutes were over, the bell rang. Peter jumps up. The door opens. Aunt May gets up slowly, dog earring her book. "Loki, is that you?"

"Yes Aunt May. I want you to meet someone." Loki comes into the living room followed by a clean shaven, short haired Thor. Aunt May gasps.

"Oh, who is this handsome young man?" She lances at his arms in the plaid short sleeved shirt.

"This is my older brother," She reached her hand out to shake. Thor grabs her hand and kisses it softly. "Chris." Chris? A lie then. Well Loki is the God of Lies.

"Nice to meet you Chris. How did you find Loki after all this time?" He clears his throat.

"I had not seen him for a long time. Loki and I got into a fight and went our separate ways. However, I wished to make things right and found him here. He was farther from home then I thought." Was that Australian? Peter was watching the scene Loki was orchestrating with fascination. He sees a flash of protectiveness and sadness cross Aunt May's face, then it was gone in a snap.

"I am glad that you two found one another. Will you be leaving then Loki?" Loki shakes his head.

"Chris has a job here. He is staying here for the time being and I would like to live with both, if that is ok…" Aunt May gushes at Loki.

"Of course you can. This is your home just as much as Peter's." This was almost like divorced parents scenario then. However, what about his other lives? How will Loki juggle all of this? Live with this new family life has thrown at him when not too long ago, he was at war with them. Loki smiles at Thor and Aunt May. They were getting along great and as they move into the kitchen Loki leans over to Peter.

"We can talk tonight."

"Well that went well. How did you do it?" They were sitting on the roof. Peter and Loki now Trickster and Spiderman.

"I have magic at my disposal. I changed Thor just enough to be Chris in Aunt May's eyes."

"So do we get weekends and Thor gets week days?" It sounded sad when put that way.

"Can't I just pop by whenever I please?" Loki asks, honestly worried. Peter puts his hands up.

"Of course, I just wasn't sure how this was all going to work." He knew this was going to be hard.

"I am not quite sure either. I may need space at some points, so I may disappear from time to time."

"As long as you come back." Loki smiles.

"I don't know how well Thor and I will get along. We may fight a lot still. I'm no good at sharing." Peter sighs.

"That's understandable. But I am sure Thor will make plenty of time for you. At least he won't suffocate you." Loki shrugs as he looks at the city lights below.

"I've never done this before. Jump into something without being certain of what will happen." Peter bumps his shoulder.

"You have plenty of people to help." Loki bumps him back.

"I never said I didn't like it. This is my life. All of it mine, nothing shaped by another. I rule it for once." Peter smiles at him, fingering his mask. Loki was happy, he could see it. His eyes, though haunted, were filled with hope. Hope for a future. His future.

"It's cold outside." Snow was falling lazily. Loki brushes off a few flakes.

"Didn't notice." Sirens buzz below the two.

"Should I take this one?" Peter asks. Loki did need to properly meet Jane, not get punched in the face. However Loki shook his head.

"I'll go with you. Jane can wait to speak with me." Peter has a feeling Loki's fights won't be with Thor.

"Alright, race you." Loki runs to his bike, parked on the roof of the clock tower and follows Peter of the edge. He fell for a bit. It was a nice feeling somehow, out of his control. He then chanted a spell and the thing started driving on a glass like road in midair. The two followed the sirens. Moving together and not thinking, just living.

**A/N: I almost had him leave. To come back only when needed, however my heart couldn't take it. He needed a break and some love so here you go. I hope you like it and I may or may not fix this to make the last two chapters less cheesy. Please review and I wish you all a wonderful life. I may or may not write one shots for this story so be on the look out. ;P**


End file.
